


Naruto Lemon Conquest

by Kaggyin23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, Mind Control, Multi, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: *Naruto/Harem* Naruto learns one more forbidden jutsu from the scroll of sealing other than the shadow clone. It's a technique that turns every girl he kisses into his willing slave. And after deciding to test that power, the boy falls into a slippery slope that that may forever change both him and the history of the Ninja World. *Contains smut*
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Kin Tsuchi/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune/Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunami/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. Awakening With Sakura

Naruto had managed to master a total of two forbidden jutsu from the scroll of sealing. One of them was the shadow clone jutsu, the other was the so called mind domination jutsu. Being a little bad when it came down to book smarts, Naruto didn't understand much about the whole "science" that went behind the technique, but he did manage to get the general meaning:

Any woman who the caster of the jutsu kisses would be forever his. At first, the newly graduated genin didn't even consider the possibilities of what he could accomplish with a power like that, there was only a single reason why Naruto even bothered to learn it in the first place: to win over his childhood crush, Sakura Haruno. He hated that the girl was incredibly infatuated with his rival Sasuke, so if he could snag her away from him, in his mind that would be the first step towards proving how much better than Sasuke he was.

There was a warning at the part of the scroll about the domination jutsu "The power bestowed to the shinobi by this jutsu can be both a blessing and curse, be careful with how you use it." Naruto read it but didn't pay it any mind, what good is a jutsu you can learn if you can't even use it anyway? That was the thought process of the newly graduated foxy genin.

Chapter 1 -

It was a sunny afternoon at Konoha, today had been the day of the assignments of the different teams of genin. Naruto was assinged to Team 7 together with his crush Sakura and his rival Sasuke. The group had dispersed after the assignements ended, he noticed that Sasuke was going back home, and so Naruto had the perfect opportunity of executing a plan that he'd developed a few days earlier. The boy then sneaked his way into his rival's window, jumped him, tied him up at his own home, transformed into him, went to find Sakura, flirted with her, and was about to kiss her.

"Sasuke-kun…" Said Sakura, her heart racing, ready to kiss the transformed Naruto on his lips.

The boy also had his heart racing at the moment, but his reason was a bit different: he was about to literally crap his pants. The milk he drank at his breakfast apparently hadn't done wonders for his stomach, and diarrhea was fast approaching. Thankfully, the thought of winning the girl over made him able to hold on to his intestines a little longer as the world's most awkward kiss happened.

It lasted about five seconds after their lips had touched. After the couple separated, Sakura looked mesmerized, her face all red, unable to believe what had just happened. That made Naruto doubt if the jutsu had indeed worked, but he wasn't about to stick around to find out in that state.

As fast as he could, the blonde genin ran to nearest toilet available so he could finish his deed.

"I hope that stupid jutsu worked, i don't know when i'll have another chance to impersonate Sasuke." Said Naruto to himself, as he walked alone in the streets, still a little bit skeptical. "I really wouldn't put it above Grandpa Hokage to write that jutsu down on the scroll as a joke. That pervert." Continued Naruto, with a foxy look, as he remembered the old man falling for his sexy jutsu just the day before.

After a bit of walking, he was back to the place where he had kissed Sakura. And the girl was still there, sitting on the very same bench. "Hey Sakura! How are you doing? Wanna have some ramen with me?" Asked Naruto, as he approached the pink haired girl. To his surprise, the girl giggled before giving her answer. "I would love to, my master." Said her, with a smile.

Naruto stopped in his tracks for a few instants, caught completely off guard. "Master!? What's going on Sakura?" Asked him, weirded out by her treating him in that way. After a few instants it finally hit him, that must've been the effect of the forbidden jutsu he had casted on her. But still, he wasn't really expecting any of that master stuff. "Nothing, i'm just saying that i'd be happy to go. I'd do anything for you." She explained, like saying that was the most normal thing on the world, making Naruto blush a little bit.

"Ok… Let's get going then, i guess." Answered him, trying to brush off the awkwardness of the situation. He wasn't used to being treated as a normal person by Sakura of all people, much less like an important person or a type of "master".

The two walked together and finally got to the Ichiraku ramen shop. They each ordered their food and started eating, talking and just having fun in general. That was turning out to be of the happiest days in Naruto's life. Seeing the two made Teuchi, the owner of the shop and friend of Naruto, want to have a little fun. "Hey Naruto, is she your girlfriend?" Asked him, while washing dishes.

Still not used to her changed behaviour, he fully expected Sakura to strongly deny it, but the girl simply giggled and gave him a sweet smile as Naruto awkwardly laughed, not knowing how to react.

After they finished eating their meals, Naruto once again turned around to face the girl. "Hey Sakura, can you come home with me? I feel like need to talk some things over." Asked Naruto, with his hands on the back of his head. "Sure." Answered her, very casually. "I'll make up an excuse to my parents." The girl finished, not worried at all. The duo then left Ichiraku

The young couple soon reached Naruto's apartment. It was already dusk, the sky painted in a beautiful mixture of red, orange and pink. Weirdly enough, Sakura seemed more comfortable about being there with Naruto than Naruto seemed to be with her.

"Sorry for the mess." Said Naruto, as he welcomed Sakura into his messy living room. "Don't worry, i think it's quite cozy." Said Sakura, honestly.

The two genin sat on the couch, Naruto trying to wrap his head around forming a sentence to address that very weird situation. "Sakura, you said you'd do anything for me, right?" Asked him, a little bit shy. "Anything for you, master." She answered, without any doubt in her tone of voice.

"Then… would you like to be my girlfriend?" Asked the blonde, very nervous. "As i said, anything for you, master." Sakura answered, giving him a sweet smile.

"YES!" Naruto jumped, feeling like he achieved greatest victory in life. He had just made Sasuke's biggest fangirl his girlfriend. He was prepared to wake up at his bed at any moment as if everything had been just a dream, but it was real.

As far as he was concerned, he didn't need anything more than to be able brag to people about she being his new girlfriend and for her to keep treating him like a normal person. But Sakura had something else in mind.

"Now that i'm your girlfriend, master. It's only natural that we consumate our relationship." Said Sakura, as she got up on her feet. "I mean, what else would you bring me to your house at this time?" She explained, blushing a little with a coy expression.

Naruto didn't quite get what she was talking about, but was taken aback when she started to remove her qipao. The boy went mouth agape as he witnessed Sakura's naked upper body, her body was delicate and feminine, but she was incredibly flat chested.

His only exposition to the naked female body were the girls in the dirty magazines he used as basis for the creation of his sexy jutsu. But even then, he never felt for them he was feeling now. His member was hard, and for the first time he was feeling truly lustful for a woman, who cares if the girl was flat chested!?

"I had learned this sort of thing wanting to please Sasuke." Said Sakura, as she approached Naruto in the couch, without taking off her shorts. "But now my eyes are open, you're the only one worthy of me, master." She then straddled Naruto on the couch and kissed him, this time however the kiss was different. It was wet, and they licked and sucked each other's tongues as Naruto's erection got even harder.

Unable to himself hold himself back, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hips with both his hands and held her tight. They kissed for a few minutes, and when they parted their lips, Sakura quickly slid her hand to the boy's crotch, taking out his penis, a slutty expression on her face.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Asked him as Sakura started to relentlessly suck at his dick, working her tongue swiftly through every part of his organ, until he slowly started to build up to orgasm. "Does it feel good, master?" Asked the girl. "It does!" Naruto moaned as he got his cock sucked, of course he had masturbated before, but this pleasure was something else, it was a hundred times better.

"Keep going! Yes! I'm cumming!" Said, she rapidly approached sweet release. Then, Sakur suddenly stopped, and what followed was the release of Naruto's cock juice splattering the girl in the face, who chuckled in response to it. "That was fast, master. But i think it's to be expected since this is the first time for both of us." Naruto couldn't even speak properly, that orgasm had been the best in his life.

"Well, let's continue?" Asked the girl, as she wiped the cum of her face with tissues. "I don't think can i go on right now." Awnsered Naruto, his dick flaccid after the orgasm. Sakura looked at the sight of his cock, seemingly not worried. "That won't be a problem" Answered her, standing up and turning her back in front of him

Naruto stared at her backside. The boy didn't know if he was hallucinating from the pleasure or if it was just his hormones clouding his mind, or even if that was reality since she had always kept it hidden inside that dress, but Naruto thought that Sakura's ass was amazing. The girl was very petite, that much was true, but her butt was strangely well developed. And he could see almost every detail of it with her wearing those tight shorts.

The girl then started to squat on Naruto's cock, massaging the member with her ass. Unable to resist to that, his dick quickly got hard again, his balls swollen, ready for another round. "Let's move on to the main event then." Said Sakura, as she once again stood up, taking off her shorts and headband, letting her long hair flow. Naruto couldn't stop staring at her vagina, his cock getting harder and harder.

The girl then laid him on the couch like a bed and straddled him, grabbing hold of his cock and swiftly inserting it on the entrance to her pussy, taking it all in one push. "Ahhh!" Moaned the girl as she broke her own hymen. She didn't stop at that though, and after a few more slow and painful thursts of Naurto's cock, the pain slowly started to become pleasure, and she started to truly ride him. At the same time, Naruto started to grab and hold firmly to her ass, which made the girl moan even more in pleasure.

As they fucked like two animals in heat, Sakura, drunk by those feelings, started to ride him even more furiously as she craved more and more pleasure. "Yes! master! Harder!" Moaned her, fueling Naruto's already crazy pleasure, as he started to once again get close to orgasm.

The girl came first, she moaned loudly as she fully descended on his dick "Yesss!" She yelled as she felt the clímax of pleasure. Witnessing that alone was enough to get Naruto to climax too. "Sakura, i'm cumming too!" As he thursted his cock in her as deep as possible and then released his semen, not caring about any consequence whatsoever.

As the pleasure subsided, their minds started to get back on track. Naruto felt incredibly glad to have bothered to learn that technique, he felt that he'd opened a door to a blissful path of life that, without the mind dommination jutsu, he wouldn't ever have access too. Sakura had her heart aflutter, happy to have served her master, as she laid on top of his body, her pussy dripping with semen.

In time, they both recovered from that post orgasm state. They put their clothes back on, and Naruto went to his kitchen to get some leftover sandwiches he had on his fridge to eat with Sakura. As the couple ate their snack and talked casually, Naruto decides to tackle some important topics with his new girlfriend.

"Sakura, it's not that i don't like it or anything, but can you stop with that master thing? At least when we're with other people." Asked Naruto, with a bit of a concerned look on his face. "People may find it weird, i think it would be best if you just acted like a normal girlfriend when we're in public." He finished. "No problem. I'll do anything you ask of me... Naruto." She answered, with a happy look, making the boy chuckle.

"Just one last thing Sakura, can you stay the night?" Asked the boy, a little bit embarassed. "Of course! I'll just make up some other excuse to tell my parents tomorrow, you're more important to me after all." Awnsered the girl, making Naruto grow a huge smile.

The couple then, after finishing the food, took a shower and went to bed. Sakura fell asleep first, clinging to Naruto's body. The boy took a bit longer. That had probably been one of the happiest days of his life, Sakura was treating him in a way that nobody else had ever done, not even the few people who already respected Naruto. Hell, she was sleeping with him, fine with staying the night at his house and willing to lie to her parents for his sake, he didn't care if it was just the effect of some jutsu, that was heaven for the immature genin.

Before falling asleep, Naruto decided to never use that technique again on anyone else. The boy had already gotten the girl he liked, what more could he ask for? Now, his only other goal was to train hard and become Hokage.

And just like that, he finally fell asleep, imagining and adult version of himself with the hokage hat and Sakura by his side.

What Naruto didn't know, in fact didn't even consider, was that having this type of power isn't something that one can simply forget and toss to the side. With power too great comes temptation, and that was something that the blonde genin would soon learn.

-x-

By the way, i just opened comissions for smutty fics. https://twitter.com/YamchaHimself


	2. Tsunami's Reward

Chapter 2 -

Following that day, Naruto's life changed quite a lot. His newformed relationship with Sakura had been the talk of the konoha nine, Ino and Kiba were especially dumbfounded at the sudden 180° that Sakura had took in her treatment of Naruto, in fact, they were impressed that a loser like him was even able to get a girlfriend in the first place.

Ino, of course, had to mock Sakura at the first chance she got about how poor her choice of boyfriend was, Sakura played along and bickered with her rival like always in order to obey Naruto's command of acting mostly normal when in public.

Sasuke was glad to finally have his biggest fangirl off his back. Beyond this, he couldn't really care less about his team mates, all he wanted at the moment was to carry on with his ninja training and get stronger.

Soon the Team met their sensei, a jounin named Kakashi. They undertook the bell test and passed after a lot of struggling, and before they knew, the Team was already active doing D rank missions for the village.

After losing his virginity, Naruto's sex drive suddenly skyrocketed. He didn't know if it was just something related to his age, or if it was related to the jutsu or if it was something else entirely, but he was indeed getting hornier and hornier by the minute. To the point where the two lovebirds would find themselves having escapades between missions just to have sex, she would also regularly spend the night at his house for that same purpose, all the while giving very well planned excuses to her parents, after all, Sakura was an incredibly smart girl.

And so their lives carried on, until the day they recieved that fateful rank C mission to escort an old bridge builder to his home in the Land of Waves.

-x-

During the trip Naruto didn't have any time to relieve himself of the tension by banging Sakura, after all, since the roads were dangerous, everyone had to stay very close to each other and alert at all times, especially after the attack of the demon brothers and Zabuza Momochi.

It was only after the Team made their way into the bridge builder's home that Naruto and Sakura finally found time to do it. And they sure did it a lot. Every day, the couple would sneak to the woods in the middle of the night just to have sex. Despite this however, the whole situation was still under control, nobody seemed to suspect a thing.

That is, until Naruto's libido started to get the better of him.

-x-

Tsunami was the daughter of the bridge builder and mother of a little boy named Inari, who had lost his father to an evil business tycoon who had taken control of the Land of Waves. Despite being a mother and a housewife, she was still very young, in fact, she was 29 years old. That meant that Tsunami was at the peak of her physical condition, and her plump breasts, wide hips and round ass were noticeable even with the baggy clothing that she liked to wear.

Naruto had never really felt anything for any woman other than Sakura, yet the boy was starting to notice Tsunami. The boy would get hard every time the woman would bend over at the kitchen, he couldn't stop himself from staring as much as he wanted to. At first, he managed to brush it off and relieve that lust by having sex with Sakura, but it was getting worse and worse with time. He started to imagine himself coping a feel of the woman's breasts, grabbing her ass and having her suck his cock. He wanted to fuck her, badly.

-x-

It was a little bit past midnight. At that time, as usual, Naruto and Sakura snuck out of Tazuna's house to have sex in the middle of the woods nearby. The couple found themselves a nice spot and started going at it right after taking off their clothes.

"I'm cumming!" Said Naruto, with his eyes closed, as he pulled out his cock from Sakura's pussy and shot all his cum in her back after that round of doggy style fucking.

"That was great!" Said him, panting, very tired after the sex. Sakura just stood there not talking and wiping herself off with the tissues she had brought over in her pouch.

"You were thinking about someone else as we fucked, right Naruto?" Asked Sakura, in a casual tone. That made Naruto gasp, he wasn't expecting her to figure him out just like that. "It's not like that! I mean, how can you know that!?" Asked the genin, scared shitless of the girl dumping him for that.

"Why else would you keep your eyes closed during sex the whole time?" Answered Sakura, finishing the cleaning process and throwing the tissues away. Naruto looked defeated, certain that he was about to lose his girlfriend. "Naruto? What's up?" Asked Sakura again, this time with a puzzled look, not understanding why Naruto was looking down.

"Aren't you mad at me, Sakura? Because i betrayed you by getting horny for another girl?" Replied Naruto, now just feeling confused, Sakura just chuckled at that. "Not all, silly!" She awnsered, as she started to put her shorts and qipao back on. "I'll support you on anything and everything. That includes if you wish to go after other girls as well." Finished the girl, as she stood up on her feet.

Naruto was very relieved, he truly didn't want to have these types of feelings for Tsunami, but for some reason he couldn't help it. It was like he couldn't fully control his actions.

"Who's the lucky girl? Is she from the village?" Asked Sakura, giving him a curious look. Naruto's face for red, a little bit embarassed to awnser that. "It's Inari's mom…" Replied the blonde ninja, standing up as well.

Sakura gave him a sarcastic smile. "You know she's almost old enough to be your mother, right?"

"I know! But i can't help it!" Replied Naruto, with a foxy expression. "Naruto, you're such a horndog!" Commented Sakura, having fun. "But it's not in my place to judge, so, how about we start figuring out a way for you to get it on with her?" Suggested the girl, in an eager tone.

The couple brainstormed a few ideas but nothing good would ever come up. They had training the whole day and neither Naruto nor Sakura had the liberty to skip on it, after all, Zabuza was still on the loose. And at night, the house was crowded. There was no way Naruto was gonna have enough alone time with Tsunami to do the deeds with her, and as the cherry in top of the cake, Naruto had no idea of how he was gonna have her kiss him on the lips! Of course, doing it forcibly was out of the question.

As more and more time passed, it seemed that it would be impossible for Naruto to enact his plan.

However, after the battle with Zabuza and Haku on the bridge, Team 7 spent one final day on the Land of Waves to celebrate their victory and the inauguration of the bridge. And in that day, Naruto had the perfect opportunity, it was as if the stars had alligned to make all that possible.

It was a sunny afternoon in the Land of Waves. Sasuke requested that Kakashi gives him more training, so they both left early for the woods to practice even more wall climbing. Also, Tazuna was out taking care of the last touches for the inauguration. Seeing that golden opportunity that had presented itself, Naruto and Sakura put their plans into motion.

The kunoichi took Inari to play outside, as far away from the house as possible, leaving only Naruto and Tsunami home alone for the whole afternoon.

The housewife was in the dining room washing today's dishes, while Naruto sat at the table, waiting for a chance to strike at his target, checking out her ass while she wasn't looking. After finishing to wash the final dinner plate, Tsunami turned to the shinobi, taking off her apron.

"Naruto, there's something i need to tell you." Said Tsunami, in a grateful tone of voice.

"I'm sure you already got high praise from everyone for everything you did to save our country, you're probably even tired of it." She then sat in front of him and continued speaking. "But still, i have to tell you that i am very grateful. Not only for that, but for also saving me and Inari from those thugs." She was getting emotional, probably scared of what would've happened if Naruto hadn't shown up.

"And speaking of Inari…" Tsunami, opened a happy smile. "He's so cheerful now, so brave, so happy and motivated. I hadn't seen him like this ever since Kaiza passed away. And it's all thanks to you, Naruto. I'll forever be grateful to you." She finished with a happy smile.

That was it, Naruto's chance had finally come.

The ninja mustered all the courage he had in his heart, and then made the first move.

"Then… can i ask something of you? I mean, a favor?" Asked him, very awkwardly.

"A favor?" Said Tsunami, curious. "And what would that be?"

"Something that only you can give me." Naruto danced around the question, trying to postpone a little the embarassment for what he was about to ask.

Tsunami was very intrigued. But still very much oblivious as to what would be the true nature of this "favor".

"Alright… If it's in my power, i'll do it. You're the reason we're all here after all, Naruto." Answered the housewife, sure that it wouldn't be anything bad.

"Can you give me a… a kiss?" Naruto avoided looking at her when asking that question,

"Oh my..." Tsunami immediately blushed, having been caught totally off guard by Naruto.

A kiss? The last time Tsunami had kissed a man was when Kaiza was still alive, and now Naruto was here asking for one too.

"I just think you're really beautiful, miss Tsunami." The ninja continued, not sure if he was making the situation better or worse.

The realization that Naruto saw her as a woman had hit her really hard. She had the impression that the blonde genin would occasionally check out her body, but she always thought it had been just her imagination up to that point. Does that mean that she was still desired by man? That she still retained her feminine charms despite being a mother? All those thoughts stirred up something long dormant inside her body, Tsunami didn't have male attention for quite some time.

"So, what's your awnser?" Asked Naruto, growing impatient, and taking her out of her trance.

He's just a boy, and had developed a crush for her, something completely normal. That's what Tsunami thought, trying to regain her composure in that situation. It's true that he saved everyone, but that was still a lot to ask of her. A kiss was something very intimate. But then, what harm could come out of it? She would just give him a small peck and he'd be gone in the next day.

"Alright, but just a peck." Answered her, with a playful grin.

Naruto had did it, he secured his chance to cast the jutsu, now all he needed was to kiss her. He looked around to see if they were truly alone, and after confirming It, leaned over to kiss the woman.

The jutsu activated as soon as their lips touched, and after the peck ended and they parted, Tsunami looked at Naruto as if she had reached some sort of enlightment. Still not used to all that, Naruto wasn't sure if it had worked. Suddenly, he felt her lips touching his own once more, as the woman grabbed him and kissed like her life depended on it.

This is hot, thought Naruto. His cock quickly got erect as his tongue wrestled with Tsunami's, and he got hornier by the second. The woman's hands obscenely traveled through the ninja's body, running him with one and grabbing his butt with the other. Filled with pure lust, Naruto started to dry hump Tsunami during the kiss, making her let out a few quiet moans.

"I've needed this for so long." Said the woman, pure bliss radiating from her face. "Thank you so much, master."

Naruto was drooling at this point. His cock was throbbing with excitement.

"I trust you want to go all the way with me?" Said her, looking suggestively at his erection. Naruto merely confirmed it with his head, unsure of what to say, his senses clouded by pleasure, making Tsunami chuckle.

The older woman then took off her clothes, throwing them on the ground and revealing her voluptuous and adult body. A lacy pair of white underwear hugged her curves perfectly. Her body wasn't at all like Sakura's, and Naruto was incredibly eager to get a taste of it.

The woman then sat Naruto on top of the table and removed his pants, revealing his bulging cock for the world to see. And then, she eagerly started to lick and suck his length like a popsicle.

Naruto was on cloud nine, his cock was getting sucked by an older and sexy woman, he knew that he wouldn't be able to last for much longer. "I'm about to cum!"

Having heard that and not wanting to spill any cum in the kitchen to hide their secret little affair, Tsunami took his whole length in her mouth and waited as he released his first load into her mouth. Naruto's orgasm took a very long time, that was one of the best experienced he ever had in his life, and it took a while for the post orgasm bliss to wear off on him.

"So vigorous!" Said the woman, after swallowing his entire load. "You released so much and yet you're still hard. I guess it's true when they say that boys your age have a lot of stamina." Naruto's cock was indeed hard and ready for more, even though the ninja was almost out of breath.

Tsunami then bent herself over in the table and raised her ass. "Let's get to the main event now." Said the horny woman, blushing to no end.

Naruto didn't waste even a second, he quickly took off her lacy white panties and threw them away. The ninja then penetrated her pussy with his whole length on the first thrust. Soon, they started going at it like animals in heat, with his balls clapping against her asscheeks with each thrust, they both moving her bodies and yearning for release.

Tsunami's pussy was looser than Sakura's since she was a mother, so it didn't feel as good, but Naruto didn't even notice that as he was deriving most of the pleasure from the knowledge that he was fucking a bombshell like Tsunami, a girl that wasn't even his girlfriend, and with the permission of his actual girlfriend.

After a good fifteen minutes of nonstop banging, Naruto came again, this time inside her pussy, with the feeling of his hot seed flowing inside her triggering Tsunami's own orgasm. The woman moaned like crazy as Naruto held her bra-covered breasts as they lost themselves in that climax of overwhelming pleasure.

"You came inside of me." Said Tsunami, between her post orgasm heavy breathing. "Are you trying to give Inari a little brother?" She asked, playfully.

"I'm sorry! I should've been more careful." Said Naruto, genuinely worried, now realizing that he had came inside and didn't even notice it. Tsunami chuckled, seemingly less worried about that than him.

"Let's move to my room, there we can make as much of a mess as we want." Said the woman, after noticing Naruto's erection between her asscheeks, he was still ready to do more.

They both then grabbed their clothes and made their way into Tsunami's room. She had her own room that she used to share with Kaiza when he was alive so it was pretty isolated from the rest of the house, making it the perfect place to fool around with Naruto.

They both then got completely naked. Naruto noticed that Tsunami had some pubic hair on her crotch, but not that much. The woman then laid back in her futon and spread her legs, inviting Naruto in with a seductive expression.

"Come, Hero of the Land of Waves." Said her, in a sultry tone. "Claim your prize for having saved us all. Take me for yourself and fuck me!"

That was too much for Naruto. He had never been the dominant one in sex before, but right now he knew that he had to be. He quickly jumped on top of her, inserting his hard cock into her pussy once more, and then starting to fuck her in missionary position.

The moaning was getting out of control, it was as if they were totally isolated from the outside world, they both moaned loudly as their bodies rubbed against each other, they both drunk in the stupor of pleasure. The feeling that the girl had was like the sex Tsunami had in the past with Kaiza, but this time it was much better, like the heaven had given her Naruto to compensate for having taken her husband.

Once more, Naruto and her reached orgasnm, but they didn't stop there, they continued fucking for more and more, for hours on end, until they were both exhausted. Naruto resting with his face buried in Tsunami's bosom, and the woman still recovering for the overwhelming bliss she was feeling. Naruto's cock had finally quieted down, and he was completely out of energy.

"You know, i was joking before, but after you came so much inside me i think that there are real chances of me getting pregnant." She said, blushing. "For real!?" Asked the ninja, this time even more worried.

"Don't worry, our village is small so more children being born is always a good thing. Especially now that we'll be able to prosper because of the bridge. And Inari dosen't have many friends, so a sibling would be good for him" That relieved Naruto a bit, still, it was a strange feeling, knowing that it was possible for him to become a dad. Hell, he didn't even have a dad, how would he be able to know how to act?

"But really, don't worry about that. I won't have you take responsibility, you still have your own path to follow and dreams to achieve." Said her, that wasn't enough to convince Naruto though. "If i even get pregnant, i can play it off as having gotten pregnant from a public bathroom or something, and the child will already have a father figure in my dad. It won't be a burden, i promise." She finished with a smile.

That smile eased Naruto's consciousness a little, he still felt bad about leaving a child without a dad because that's exactly what happened to himself, but if he was going to at least have a family then it would probably be alright.

"But keep in mind that i won't be able to keep this ruse if the child is born with blonde spiky hair and whiskers, ok?" She said, playfully, making Naruto crack a foxy smile.

"We should get ready, it's almost time for the party." Concluded Tsunami, getting up on her feet.

She then realized that Naruto was fast asleep, as he had wasted all his energy in sex. Tsunami then dressed him and took him to his own futon to rest, she was going to say to his team mates that he was still exhausted from the fight at the bridge.

And so Naruto slept blissfully with a smile, unknowingly missing the entire party.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to the sight of his girlfriend Sakura looking at his eyes "Get up sleepyhead! It's time for us to go back to the village."

Team 7 then gave their goodbyes to the people of the Land of Waves and then made their way back to the continent by the Great Naruto Bridge. Tsunami watching him go from a distance, her left hand at her belly.

Naruto truly believed that after his affair with Tsunami, all his desires were sated and he would be able to live a fulfilling normal relationship with Sakura. However, destiny had something else in store for him, as the hidden side effects of the forbidden jutsu would slowly reveal themselves to him.


	3. Kin's Song

After getting back from the Land of Waves, Team 7 resumed their normal rank D missions. Picking up trash, taking dogs on walks, finding lost pets, all the things they previously did in their normal daily professional lives as ninjas.

Naruto and Sakura's relationship continued as normal. They'd often go on dates and regularly had sex, after all, Naruto's newly acquired libido made him get horny in a much higher frequency.

However, contrary to what he initially thought, having sex with Tsunami back in the Land of Waves hadn't been enough to make him stop lusting for other woman.

In fact, it seemed to make it worse.

Now, Naruto was having sexual thoughts about all kinds of girls. Ayame from Ichiraku, his friend Hinata, even Ino, whom Naruto couldn't stand for being an annoying Sasuke fangirl. If course he knew that Sakura wouldn't mind if he went after them, but he still felt bad for not being able to remain faithful to his girlfriend.

But then again, was it really cheating if Sakura was ok with it?

Should he really feel bad for wanting to fuck other girls?

These questions plagued Naruto's mind while he carried on with his day-to-day life.

That is, until the chunin exams started.

The ultimate test for the genin. Team 7 decided to take part in it, with Naruto and Sasuke determined to become chunin, and Sakura seeking only to support Naruto and help him achieve his goals.

The written exam was grueling enough, but the truly terrifying part would be the second one: a survival test in The Forest of Death.

As soon as the test started, Team 7 were already faced with incredible challenges. Enemy teams kidnapping and trying to impersonate their team members, attacks from giant animals and a battle with a terrifying snake-lady.

With Sakura participating more actively in the battle with the goal of protecting Naruto, the orange shinobi managed to survive it without passing out, but the same couldn't be said of their Uchiha friend.

Sasuke had been bitten on the neck by the snake lady, who them disappeared, leaving Naruto and Sakura to tend to their friend until he recovered and woke up.

However, their ordeal wasn't over yet.

A Team of sound genin attacked Naruto and Sakura and took them by surprise. Thankfully, help soon arrived in the form of Rock Lee and Team 10. Together, they managed to drive away the sound ninja and even capture one of them: a fiery kunoichi by the name of Kin Tsuchi.

Soon after they say their goodbyes, Sasuke woke up and Team 7 resumed their activities on the exam. Later, Sasuke and Sakura then tied up Kin with a rope and left her in camp with Naruto to watch over her as they went out to hunt for food and water.

But there was just one slight problem: Naruto was pent up.

He hadn't had sex in days, and now he'd be alone in the woods with a pretty girl for hours on end while his teammates looked for food.

Naruto did his best to push aways the thoughts of doing naughty things with Kin, trying to justify it by thinking of her as an enemy, and that it really wasn't the time for sex.

But in the end, Naruto's libido got the best of him, and he started to look for a window to kiss her and activate the Mind Dommination Jutsu.

"Hey, what's the Sound Village like?" Asked Naruto, awkwardly sitting beside the tied up kunoichi.

Kin ignored him completely, not even looking at his general direction.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Asked Naruto, all the while she continued to completely ignore him.

That pissed Naruto off, he hated being ignored more than almost anything, he had enough of people pretending he didn't exist during his childhood.

"What's wrong with you!? I'm just trying to make conversation! There's no need to pretend that i'm not even here!" Said Naruto, getting up on his feet.

Kin gave Naruto a nasty look.

"Conversation? Why should i engage in small talk with the enemy!?" Asked Kin just as pissed off as Naruto was. "I'm not stupid! I know that you just want to get any information you can from me, and i will not willingly give it to you!"

Naruto went mouth agape, getting even angrier.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Yelled the ninja, pointing his finger at her. "Who do you think i am!? That weirdo proctor from the written test!?".

"Just shut up you loud, annoying brat!" Yelled her right back at him. "You already captured and qhumiliated me! Just leave me alone!".

"Brat!? But you're the same age as me!" That did it, Naruto lost all his desire to engage in any intimacy with the sound kunoichi.

"You know what!? Fine! I don't need to know anything more about your stupid village! I'm sure it's a big dump anyway!" The orange ninja turned his back at her sat down, a foxy pissed off expression on his face and his arms crossed.

"A dump!? How dare you!" Said Kin, trying her all to burst out of her bindings so that she could smack Naruto in the face. It's true that the sound village didn't really exist and all sound ninja were basically Orochimaru's servants, but she wouldn't allow that dumb orange loser to insult him any further.

Unfortunately, those bindings were perfectly crafted by Sakura and Sasuke, she would never be able to break out, so the best she could do was squirm.

Eventually, she got tired, took a deep breath and quieted down. Ashamed of having engaged in such childish bicker with another ninja, an enemy even. However, she noticed that the orange annoying guy wasn't the brightest. And that he seemed pretty naive for a ninja, soft even.

She could very well try and take advantage anyway, not that it would matter in the long run anyway. She had been captured, proved herself useless and a burden to Lord Orochimaru. She was sure that he'd kill her as soon as she went back to him.

"Hey" She broke the few minutes of silenced between her and Naruto, the boy still ignored her. "Is it true that you don't want any information from me?"

"Yes." answered Naruto, still in an offended tone of voice. "We're not about to torture someone. We're just holding you hostage so you can't go back to your teammates and cause more trouble for us before the test ends. At least that's what Sasuke and Sakura said." Explained Naruto.

That was her chance.

"Then… can i ask you something?" Said Kin, in a fake nervous tone.

"What is it? You want to pee or something? I can take to you some nearby bush." Said Naruto, turning around to look at her, innocently.

"No! Of course not, you moron!" Answered Kin, her face blushing.

"Then what is it?" Asked Naruto, crossing his arms again.

Kin took a deep breath, and then reflected for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Can you please kill me?" Asked the sound ninja, avoiding to look Naruto at the eyes.

"What!? Where did that come from!?" Naruto yelled, taken aback by that sudden request.

"If you don't have any use for me, and you're just keeping me alive to prevent me from returning to my team, wouldn't it be easier if you just killed me?" Suggested Kin, still not looking directly at him.

It made sense from a strict ninja-like standpoint, but that wasn't right! Thought Naruto. She was a human being!

"Are you insane!? Did you hit your head back at the fight or something!?" Asked Naruto, still in shock. "Why the hell would you want someone to kill you!?"

Kin was losing patience.

"Oh, are you feeling sorry for me!?" Asked Kin. "Or are you just such a big coward that you are afraid of finishing off a defenseless enemy!? You know, like a decent ninja would!" Taunted Kin, she wanted to make Naruto angry to manipulate him into finishing her off.

"You're just a soft, dumb, loud and annoying child playing ninja! You don't have what it takes to be a ninja, let alone to be promoted to chunin!" She continued to relentlessly throw insults at him, doing her best to hit a trigger. "A ninja can't feel sorry for the enemy! And he especially can't let his emotions cloud his judgement of what's best for the mission!" She continued, showing no signs of stopping.

"Do you think i forgot what you said back in the classroom right before the written exam?" Said Kin, with a sarcastic smirk. "You said you'd become hokage someday. And you know what!? If you carry on being a sentimental idiot like this you won't even be fit to clean the hokage's boots! You will never become hokage!" She hoped to have touched a nerve. Some of what she said here was just to rule Naruto up, but most of it came from the heart, she couldn't stand naive brats like him who pretended they knew anything about being a ninja.

Naruto just stood there not talking for a few seconds, nothing but contempt in his expression.

"You know what?" Asked Naruto, in a calm tone. "You're right."

She did! Thought Kin, he'd kill her right there and then she wouldn't have to face Orochimaru or her teammates in defeat.

"If to be a ninja is just to be a cold blooded killer, then you're right, i'm a terrible ninja with no hope of ever becoming a good ninja." Said Naruto, thinking back to his confrontation back at the bridge, when Haku he had spared Sasuke despite knowing that killing him was the best option.

"But i've met my share of awesome ninja who would argue against it." Continued Naruto, still thinking back to Haku. "And even if what you're saying is true and the way of the ninja is to be a cold blooded killer…" Naruto turned his back to Kin before finishing. "I reject it, because i have my own ninja way to follow. Believe it."

A gust of wind carried some leaves through the clearing where they were camped, breaking the silence that followed Naruto's final remark.

Kin was speechless, that immature, childish knucklehead of a ninja hadn't become angry, and still didn't show any intent to take her life.

She had failed. And what Naruto Said had left her with much to think. She had been trained by Orochimaru and his servants, as an assassin prepared to take lives and give her own without second thought. Kim had no regard for human life, and having been raised in the Sound, she thought that all ninja were like that. But Naruto and his fellow leaf ninja strongly challenged that belief, and if they were just wrong and naive as Kin had thought, why had they won? How could that her group was defeated by them?

Kin silently thought about all that had happened, and Naruto just sat there, his back turned at her, silence dominating the clearing they were at.

The girl knew that she didn't have much time left to live, and a few moments ago she was perfectly ok with it. But after what Naruto said.

She started to doubt herself.

She started to want to live, even if just a little.

Kin's whole life was focused on her ninja training and serving Lord Orochimaru. She never had a normal childhood, never did the things that girls age did, never had friends, never fell in love. And now she regretted never being able to do any of these things anymore. She had no future, and she started feeling bad about that for the first time in… forever.

"Hey, Naruto..." She said, in a defeated tone.

"I'm not going to kill you, give up already." He answered, still calm.

"I already gave up on trying to drill anything into that thick skull of yours." She took a long breath after saying that.

"Good, then what is it this time?" Asked Naruto, turning around again to look at her. "And how do you know my name?"

"You announced it to everyone back at the classroom before the written exam, what you did was incredibly dumb, but still hard to forget." She teased him, but this time without any malicious intent.

"That's just who i am." answered Naruto, not bothered. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Kin, Kin Tsuchi." Said the sound ninja, in a casual tone.

"Hey Naruto, you asked me before what was like in the Sound Village." Kin started. "There isn't much to say, we're all trained from childhood to become the best ninja possible." She concluded. "I guess a knucklehead ninja like you would indeed find it "a dump" if you ever visited." Joked her, again, without any malicious intent.

"Very funny!" answered Naruto, not taking the bait.

"Well, now that i've told you what was like living the sound village, how about telling me what living in the Leaf Village is like?" Asked her, still in a casual tone.

"I like it a lot." answered Naruto, with a smile. "The adults can be very mean sometimes, but it's not so bad. I have many people that believe in me here like Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Grandpa Hokage." Naruto looked at the sky as he talked about his friends. "Oh, and how could i forget! In the village's there's the Ichiraku ramen shop, it's delicious! And the owner is nice to me and even lets me eat for free once in a while!" Naruto continued.

"I see…" Said Kin, looking down. "It must be nice living here, being a big softie with many friends and all…" She was visibly sad, and a bit jealous.

Naruto noticed that, and started to feel a little sorry for the girl.

"Why don't you come with me to the Ichiraku once all this is over? It's not like we're enemies or anything, we're just competitors in this exam." Said Naruto, excited about the prospect. "And don't worry, i'm sure i can talk Grandpa Hokage into letting we go even if you're from another village. I can even introduce you to everyone then!"

A flash of hope quickly shine through Kin's eyes, but disappeared just as quickly.

"That sounds wonderful." Said Kin, looking even more down. "But i can't accept it."

"Why not?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto, i'm going to die." She finally said it, making the orange ninja gasp in shock.

"I was proved to be useless and a burden to the sound. The higher ups will have me killed as soon as they have the chance." She had a weird smile in her face, a sad smile.

"That's why i wanted you to finish me off quickly before." Revealed her.

"They can do that!?" Naruto was still trying to wrap his head around that information.

"It's the way of our village." Kin had no hope in her tone of voice.

"And you're going to be ok with it!? It's your life we're taking about! They have no right to murder you because you failed at something!" Yelled Naruto, angry.

"I'm not ok with it!" Kin blew up, yelling at him again, with her eyes full of tears. "But you don't understand Naruto! There is no running away from these people! I can't do anything!" Tears flew down her cheeks as she opened her heart to the blonde ninja.

"I want to live a life outside of being a kunoichi! I want to see the world! I want to have friends!" She was now crying like crazy, letting out all of her multiple pent of frustrations. "I even want to go with you to that stupid ramen shop! But i can't!"

Naruto saw her crying, vulnerable like a little girl, totally different from the fierce kunoichi that had attacked his camp earlier.

Naruto then did something that he never thought he would.

He took out a kunai from his pocket, and started walking towards Kin.

He then raised his blade.

And set her free of her bindings, cutting all of the rope clean.

"Naruto!?" Kin's feelings now had turned from confusion back into rage, but still sobbing a lot. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm setting you free." Said him.

"Why!? I'm your enemy!" Asked her, yelling.

"No, you're not." answered Naruto, calm. "You're a victim, a girl who was forced to become a cold blooded killer for the sound village against your will. They robbed you of your life, and now i'm giving it back to you, believe it!" Naruto's eyes shone with determination.

Kin's mind was in overdrive, a storm of feelings that she'd never felt before dominated her psyche.

Out of nowhere, the girl then ran in the direction of Naruto and punched him in the face.

Only to right after that, hug him, and hold him hard, like she didn't want to ever let of him.

"Naruto…" Said her, sobbing, almost in a whisper. "Thank you."

Naruto then hugged her back. What Kin was feeling there was something that she never before had felt in life. At that moment, she was feeling more alive than she had ever in life.

Naruto had a glowing presence in him, like bright sun, warming her coldness and driving away her fear, even if for a moment.

Even so, Kin knew that she would die. There was no escaping Orochimaru. But still, she wanted to try and live like a normal girl if only for that brief moment. She didn't want to be a ninja then, just a girl, being able to show all her feelings and emotions.

"I'm such a disgrace. Letting myself cry like a little girl." Said Kin, with a wry smile, still clinging to Naruto, who chuckled at her joke.

They spent a few more moments like that, hugging each other, until Kin looked at Naruto in the eyes, blushing.

"I've… i've never done it before…" Said her, embarrassed, obviously referring to sex.

"Kin…" Said Naruto, unsure of what to say.

"I'm ok… If i do it with you…." She struggles to say that, like an innocent maiden.

Deep down, Kin had always been curious about love and relationships between boys and girls, but was never able to experience it, and now that she knew that she would die, she really wanted to try and enact her curiosity.

Naruto then slowly took off her clothing, revealing a petite figure. She was wearing plain white underwear and blushed a lot.

Naruto then laid her in the grass, taking the lead to compensate for the girl's inexperience. He removed her bra and panties, and then started to lick her pussy, his tongues going through her folds like in a dance.

Kin let out some timid moans as Naruto pleasured her, the girl had never felt pleasure quite like that, this was much better than touching herself. Soon, she was all wet.

"Alright Kin, this is gonna hurt at the beginning, but soon it'll start to feel good ok?" Said Naruto, as he prepared his cock to penetrate Kin's pussy.

She did feel a sharp pain as Naruto's cock went inside her, breaking her hymen. But after a few thrusts, it did start to feel good for her.

And soon, Naruto started to increase the rythm of his thursts, making Kin moan louder and louder as he pounded her pussy in missionary position.

She held firmly to Naruto's hands as she got deflowered by that annoying leaf ninja, whom she loathed just earlier that day, but saw him in a light which she didn't see anyone else in her life.

Soon, Naruto started to feel his climax building up as he fucked her. "Kin! I'm cumming!"

"Do it inside! Please!" The sound ninja begged, as if that was very important to her for some reason.

The boy then shot all his sperm inside Kin's pussy, damned be the consequences. With that final thrust also triggering Kin's orgasm, by far the strongest climax she'd ever felt in life.

After they went through their post orgasm bliss, Naruto and Kin were still clinging to each other, the boy on top of her. With the girl holding his hands as firmly as ever, a happy smile on her face.

"Can you keep going?" She said, with a very sincere smile. "I'd hate to not take Full advantage of this opportunity."

"Yes, i can." Answered Naruto, his cock still hard.

Kin then bent over and rose her petite ass in the direction of the leaf ninja. "Take my butt as well." Asked Kin, she wanted to try it all before the end.

Naruto had never had anal sex before so that really aroused him.

He then, with caution, started to insert his cock into her butthole.

As his manhood slid inside, the pain that Kin felt was unreal, way more than the pain she felt after losing her virginity. But the tightness also made so that Naruto felt really freaking good thrusting inside her.

Soon, Kin also got used to it and started to feel pleasure. She started to touch her smalls boobs with one hands and to masturbate with the other. All the while moaning like crazy.

Once again, Naruto felt his orgasm building up, and that happened, he grabbed her small and soft asscheeks as best as he could and shoved his whole length at her butthole, releasing yet another stream of hot spunk inside her anus. Which also triggered another orgasm of her.

They kept going at it for longer, experimenting and switching positions. And once they were satisfied, they went to rest, holding each other like lovers laying in the grass.

"Naruto, once again, thank you." Kin Said, feeling something bittersweet inside her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do that with Naruto ever again because of her lack of a future. "I will never forget you."

Naruto looked at the poor girl with understanding eyes, and decided that he had to do something about it.

"Kin, there is something i can do to free you from your village forever." Said Naruto, in a serious tone.

"Seriously?" Asked Kin, unable to believe. "I don't think that's in your power to do, Naruto."

"Just trust me." Said him, and she could see that he was dead serious. So why not trust him? She didn't have anything else to lose.

"Alright." She answered.

Naruto then kissed her passionately, taking her by surprise. The girl then returned the kiss, with their tongues dancing and twirling around each other. And at that time, Naruto activated his Mind Dommination jutsu.

"Kin, for this moment forwards you'll be by my side at all times. I'll protect you from anyone who wants to harm you, and i'm sure that Sakura will help too." Said Naruto, after breaking up the kiss.

With tears once again in her eyes and an incredibly grateful expression, Kin said:

"Yes!"


	4. Ino Investigates

Soon after having used his jutsu on Kin, Naruto assumed that the others would be soon coming back to camp with the food and water, so Kin agreed to be tied up again in order to keep up the appearances for the time being.

The rest of the test was rough, but with the help of Kabuto, Team 7 managed to reach the Tower with both scrolls and pass the exam. The third part of the Chunin Exams soon started with one on one preliminary matches between the remaining genin. Not wanting to associate herself any further with Orochimaru and the Sound, Kin forfeited her match with Shikamaru, much to the relief of the lazy genius.

Naruto and Sasuke both passed, with Sakura's match resulting on a double K.O with Ino, with none of the girls losing any hair in the process. The Sand Siblings and Neji Hyuuga, in Naruto's eyes, would be his greatest challenges going forward and, from now on, he'd have to train like never before in order to stand a chance.

But before that, the knucklehead ninja still had something very important to do. He had to keep a promise he made to the girl he swore to protect.

The next morning, Naruto and Kin made their way into the Hokage's office to request an audience. With Naruto being the Leaf's Jinchuuriki, Hiruzen Sarutobi managed to make some time to hear the boy out, curious as to why he was accompanied by a girl from the Sound Village.

The duo entered the office, where Hiruzen sat behind his desk filmes with papers and scrolls, as he watched Naruto close the door behind him with an intrigued gaze.

"So Naruto, i'm happy that you came to see me. But please try to keep this brief if it isn't very important. Please remember that i'm a very busy person." Said the Hokage, in a gentle and fatherly tone of voice.

Naruto looked serious and determined, Kin on the other hand, was a bit nervous.

"It's very important grandpa hokage, you gotta believe it." Said Naruto, making some steps towards the desk. "I met Kin here during the exams, and she wants to come live here in the village with me."

Hiruzen widened his eyes after hearing that.

"That's exactly what you heard." The orange genin had that determination on his eyes, signifying that he wasn't willing to take no for an answer. "Kin needs to get away from her village, because she'll be killed if she comes back to them."

"Naruto, please understand that things are not that simple…" Started the Hokage, in an understanding tone before getting interrupted by Kin.

"Lord Hokage, my name is Kin Tsuchi. I understand all the implications of a serious request like this." Said the girl, stepping forward. "But i believe that i bring information that could be vital to the Leaf in exchange for giving me asylum." Naruto looked impressed at Kin, at how she managed to properly use all those complicated words.

Vital information? What vital information could a genin of the Sound Village be in possession of? Hiruzen wasn't expecting much, but he decided that it couldn't hurt to give it a shot and hear it.

"Very well my dear, let's hear it then." Said the Hokage, with a piercing glare.

Rin then told Hiruzen all about how her village was, in truth, a cover up to Orochimaru's private organization of ninja, to his strongholds filled with kidnapped innocent people kept prisoner and that there existed rumors of scary human experimentation of forbidden jutsu on humans.

The girl then spilled the beans about how her team of sound genin had been sent to this iteration of the chunin exams with a separate mission to complete: to kill Sasuke Uchiha. Then she explained about how she had failed her mission, gotten captured by Naruto and then convinced to desert. Of course she omitted the parts about the mind domination jutsu.

That story was incredibly wild, crazy and very hard to believe. And the fact that it was being told by teenage girl who was nothing more than a ninja trainee made it even more so.

That would be it, if Hiruzen didn't already know that Orochimaru himself had already infiltrated the Leaf Village during the second part of the Chunin Exams and given Sasuke the curse mark.

Everything she said added up to information only the top officials of the Leaf Village had access to. It made more sense the more Hiruzen thought about it. Orochimaru was after the sharingan, so he put up all that ruse with the Sound Village and giving the sound genin that mission to test Sasuke's potential. The mist that covered the whole incident slowly started to dissipate.

There had to be more to it, and Hiruzen didn't like to have to admit it, but the information he got from the girl truly had truly been incredibly valuable.

"This… gives me a lot to think." Said the Hokage, sitting back on his chair.

"So then, will Kin be allowed to stay in the village!?" Asked Naruto, with an expression full of expectations.

Hiruzen took a few instants to awnser that.

"Naruto, as i said, things aren't that simple." Continued the hokage, in a severe tone. "The information she divulged here can be, indeed, very helpful and a also a good reason for us to grant her asylum." The hokage then lit up his pipe and took a good smoke before continuing. "However, there are many more steps that have to be taken in order to cement her integration to the village. First, she'll have to be handed to the intelligence division for the information to be verified and for us to make sure that she isn't up to anything that could be bad for the village. The process should take from one week to a month or so to complete."

Naruto got seriously revolted after hearing that.

"Are you serious!?" Naruto slammed the hokage's desk with his hands. "You're saying that you're gonna lock Kin up for weeks like she's some kind of criminal!?" Naruto continued his yelling, with the Hokage remaining calm smoking his pipe.

"She comes in here and tries to help us, just for we to treat her like she's trash!?" When Naruto finally stops, Hiruzen starts talking again.

"Naruto, this has to be done. You'll understand why as you grow up." The old hokage then put down his pipe. "I can guarantee you that we'll keep her in humane accommodations and that she won't be harmed if she's truly being cooperative. There's nothing much i can do other than this."

That didn't do it for Naruto, in his mind that was still wrong no matter what, and he was ready to start yelling again until Kin put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a faint smile.

"Don't worry, Naruto." She looked at his eyes as she talked. "You've already done for me more than i could ever ask. And besides, compared to what i've been through, this won't be too difficult really."

"But… but Kin!"

"Just promise me that you'll take me to that ramen shop the day i get out, that would be enough. Can you do it?" She asked, in a sarcastic but heartfelt tone.

Naruto then looked down, sad, but soon came to terms with it, looking at her eyes, his own filled with determination.

"You bet i can! I never go back on my word!" Naruto then gave her his trademark smile.

"If this is all said and done, i'll have to ask you to leave us, Naruto." Said Hiruzen, in a very serious tone. "And one more thing, you're forbidden to tell anyone about anything you heard on this room. This is an order from the Hokage himself and it's important to keep your friend free from harm."

"Alright." answered Naruto, nodding, before leaving the room, leaving behind a distressed Kin and a contemplative Hiruzen.

Deep below in the Hidden Leaf's underground tunnel network, Danzo listened to the whole conversation in the headquarters of the root with the spy devices he installed on Hiruzen's office. The old councilor was very intrigued, not only for the information Kin gave out, but by Naruto and what he had been capable of doing. Danzo then turned to one of his Root ninja underlings and gave out an order.

"Keep an eye on the girl, and on Naruto Uzumaki as well."

-x-

Sakura's sudden infatuation with Naruto hadn't sat well with Ino.

Their mutual liking of Sasuke was what turned them from best friends into rivals, it had been a major turning point in both their lives.

And then, one day, Sakura completely gets over her feelings for Sasuke and starts dating the good-for-nothing Naruto of all people! It was like a switch had flipped in her mind.

But that obviously couldn't be it. Something strange had to be happening behind the scenes, especially since Sakura wouldn't tell her anything outside of "I realized i truly liked Naruto" when Ino questioned her about it.

So the Yamanaka heiress started to secretly stalk the couple around the village on her free time, making good use of the ninja skills she learned both on the academy and on her missions.

Strangely, nothing really felt off. They just seemed like a normal couple. So after a long time without results, she decided to directly confront Naruto about it instead.

It was already late at night, and Naruto was going back to his house alone after having had dinner with Sakura at the Ichiraku, this was the same day he had turned Kin over to the Hokage for the asylum request.

It was a deserted and badly lit street in Naruto's neighborhood, the perfect spot for Ino to make her move.

Naruto walked with a happy and oblivious expression, that was when Ino suddenly came out of the shadows and blocked his way.

"Huh? Ino? What are you doing here? You got lost or something?" Asked Naruto, totally confused by the situation.

"Cut the crap, Naruto." Answered Ino, with a determined and no nonsense tone. "I know there's something up with you and Sakura suddenly starting to date! And you're going to tell me what that is!"

Naruto froze for a few instants, he hadn't prepared for something like this. Of course he couldn't tell her about the Mind Domination jutsu, but he also hadn't prepared any other believable story, so, he decided to feign ignorance.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Asked Naruto, sweating, but doing his best to act like he didn't know what she was talking about, and failing miserably on it. "C'mon! Are you in love with Sasuke or Sakura? Can't you just accept that she found out she likes me instead?"

His behaviour was very suspicious and Naruto apparently wasn't the best liar under pressure. Ino knew that something was up.

"Naruto, i swear! If you're blackmailing her or something like that i'm gonna kick your butt!" Ino was trying to look intimidating, and it was working, Naruto was clearly scared as the girl started walking towards him. He then, started to walk back on the opposite direction.

"I'm not! Just leave me alone Ino! Geez!" Naruto was sweating more by the second, clearly his strategy wasn't working. "You know what? I'm out of here! You can go bother someone else!" Naruto continued to walk back as the kunoichi walked towards him, leading him to a dimly lit spot below a light post.

"You're not going anywhere." Said the girl, with a smug expression as Naruto unknowingly stepped on her trap, one much like the one he had fell on during the bell test with Kakashi-sensei. He ended up tied upside down while hanging from the light post.

"What's this!? Ino! You're insa…" He couldn't finish the sentence as she muffled him with a piece of cloth and grabbed the tied up ninja, who still squirmed desperate while making muffled sounds.

"You're obviously hiding something from me, and i won't hold back if it's something that's making Sakura suffer! As much as she's my rival, she's my friend too." Said Ino, still very determined. "Now, we're going to a place better suited for me to extract all the information out of you.

The girl then took Naruto to a clearing the Leaf training grounds and tied him up to a tree trunk, then took out the cloth from his mouth.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Yelled Naruto, half furious and half terribly scared.

"Shut up, you moron! I'm doing this to save Sakura from your filthy paws. You should be grateful i'm not yet trained in my family's traditional interrogation techniques or you'd be in a world of hurt right now." Said her walking up in front of Naruto, an angry look on both their faces.

"I didn't do anything to Sakura!" Yelled Naruto, extremely pissed off.

"Wrong answer, Naruto." Said Ino, crossing her arms. "You're not getting rid of me until you spill the beans, i know you're hiding something."

Naruto knew that if he waited long enough she'd have to free him, but then that wouldn't really do much in the long run because she wouldn't get off his and Sakura's back, and if she found out about the Mind Domination Jutsu, it would be terrible!

Or would it really?

A crazy idea crossed Naruto's mind, and by the moment it started to more and more take form into something he could use to his advantage.

Naruto wasn't intelligent, but he was a trickster, and he was all about making use of opportunities like that.

Naruto decided to steel himself for a few seconds before putting his little plan into action, it was risky, but it would be amazing if it paid off.

"Alright Ino, you got me." Said Naruto, very nervous, but doing his best to remain calm. "I'll talk."

"Huh? That was easier than i expected." Answered Ino, opening up a smirk.

"You know, i actually used a forbidden jutsu to make Sakura fall in love with me." Said Naruto, making Ino raise her eyebrows.

"What? You expect me to believe that load?" Answered Ino, getting back to being pissed. "As if you would know any jutsu like that if it really existed!"

"But i do! I learned it from the scroll of sealing the same night i learned the shadow clone jutsu!" That was the truth, so Naruto sounded pretty convincing to the kunoichi.

The story of Naruto being tricked by professor Mizuki into stealing the scroll of sealing and learning the shadow clone jutsu wasn't exactly a secret in the village. So surprisingly for her, the boy's story could actually be true. It would even make sense as to why Sakura's behaviour changed like the flipping of a switch!

Ino's expression changed into pure rage.

"You disgusting little!" Ino grabbed his collar. "Release the jutsu right now!"

"It can't be released." Answered Naruto, again, telling her the truth.

Ino was really mad, it seems that Sakura would be forever under the influence of the jutsu, but at least she would be able to expose Naruto to the village as the douchebag he is.

"I'm exposing you to the Hokage tomorrow." Said Ino, letting him go and turning her back on him. "Get ready to give up on all your hopes and dreams you dirty jackass."

This was it, Naruto's plan was entering it's final stages.

"Wait Ino!" Said Naruto, still incredibly nervous.

"What is it? I'm not freeing you if that's what you're gonna ask for." Answered Ino, turning over to look at him.

"Don't you want me to teach you the jutsu?"

…

Silence.

Ino hadn't thought about that possibility. Naruto was an easy way for her to learn a forbidden and very powerful jutsu, one that could get her closer to achieving her one goal: Sasuke's affection.

"Don't you want to make Sasuke fall completely in love with you? This is your best chance!"

Ino looked away.

"As if i needed some jutsu to make Sasuke fall in love with me!" Answered her, without really believing that herself.

"Oh really? I think you do!" Replied Naruto, getting more aggressive. "I know Sasuke a lot more than you, and i can assure you that he isn't interested in any of you girls."

Ino was scared, she was starting to agree with Naruto. Sasuke never, ever, has demonstrated any kind of feelings of affection for any girl.

And would it really be that bad if she learned the jutsu from him? She'd still expose him for bewitching Sakura no matter what. She wasn't dumb though, and Naruto clearly would want something in return.

"And what do you want in return for teaching me this jutsu?" Asked the girl, intrigued.

"A kiss."

"WHAT!?" Ino exploded, immediately jumping a few feet away from Naruto after hearing that.

"I think i made myself pretty clear, i want a kiss." Said Naruto, really scared on the inside.

"Do you seriously think i'm going to give you my first kiss!?" Asked Ino, terrified at the prospect.

"Yeah, if you really want to get with Sasuke." Naruto continued, looking at her in the eyes. "And besides, it dosen't even count anyway, just give me a peck and i'll be happy. Just keep in mind that your second, third and all other kisses will be with Sasuke."

Ino thought about it for a few instants, it was crazy, she was actually considering it.

"Why? Why do you want me to give you a kiss?" Asked Ino, still wary of him.

"Because *i* think you're really cute." Said Naruto, if he knew Ino like he thought he did, that would have to hit close to home for her, being an incredibly vain girl and all.

Ino blushed for an instant but quickly regained her composure, just take the compliment, she thought to herself.

"I guess it couldn't hurt..." She looked away, still clearly conflicted about the whole thing. "But i swear i'll kill you if this is some kind of joke! And transform into Sasuke before the kiss, i don't want to even look at your disgusting face much less kiss it."

Ino then took a few minutes to prepare herself mentally. She then untied Naruto, who quickly used the transformation jutsu and turned into a spitting image of Sasuke, he then leaned on the tree waiting for her to get ready.

Ino knew that she was being a hypocrite in bashing Naruto for using the jutsu on Sakura and then wanting to learn it herself and use it on Sakura, but she really didn't care much. Nobody would know about her anyway, and she really, really wanted to be with Sasuke.

Eventually, she came to terms with it and started walking towards the transformed Naruto.

Soon after, she closed her eyes, got close to his mouth and finally, their lips connected.

Naruto's plan had worked.

He never intended to teach her anything, and purposefully omitted the fact that the jutsu can be cast with a simple kiss. And so, he managed to bewitch Ino, getting rid of his biggest obstacle so far.

After the kiss ended, Ino looked at him, blushing, like she had come to an incredible realization. Naruto then released the transformation jutsu.

He was indeed feeling a bit guilty, he didn't want to trick Ino like that, but he couldn't let her ruin his life. That was a sacrifice that had to be made.

"So, you'll untie me now?" Asked Naruto, now a lot calmer.

"Sure, i will." Ino answered, still in a bit of a daze.

She freed Naruto from his bindings, then stood at his side.

"I'm sorry for what i did." She said in a sad tone, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about that, everything is fine now. Although it would be great if you became less annoying." Said Naruto, still a bit salty about the whole situation.

"Ok, i'll try." Answered Ino, in a bit of an awkward tone.

That wasn't something he necessarily wanted to happen, but Ino being nice to him for a second kinda turned him on.

Naruto truly thought that Ino was pretty, but her nasty personality got in the way really hard so he never paid much attention to her.

But now, he was noticing her features. How her long blonde hair reflected the pale moonlight and how her breasts seemed to be a bit more developed than Sakura or Kin's.

He wanted to have sex with her.

"Hey Ino, let's go to my house, i wanna spend the night with you." Said Naruto, in a confident way. At this point he already did this multiple times, he didn't even get that nervous or awkward asking for this kind of stuff.

Ino blushed, but then gave him a seductive smirk.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Naruto? Why don't you ask her? Could it be that my superior beauty has gotten to you?" Said her, playing games.

Naruto wasn't really used to this flirting thing though, so he tried his best to came up with an answer that wouldn't ruin the mood.

"Don't worry about Sakura, she doesn't care. Now let's go." Naruto started walking, with the girl following after.

Soon the couple reached Naruto's living room, he then closed the door behind him and turned to the girl.

"So, want something to eat?" Asked the orange ninja.

"Not right now." Answered her, looking seductively at the boy.

Ino then walked slowly towards him and closed all the space between them, staring at him in the eyes. "Right now, you're everything i want, Naruto." Their noses could almost touch, that's how close they were.

The boy couldn't help it, at this point he already had a raging boner touching Ino's thighs.

"Oh, i see we're all set then." Said the girl, noticing the hard cock, as she got to her knees and unzipped Naruto's orange pants, releasing his cock to the air.

"I'll show you how much better than Forhead i am." Ino started to lick and suck Naruto's cock, she was incredibly aggressive, doing it like her life depended on it.

Naruto was going crazy, even if Ino's technique was a bit sloppy, the fact that she was doing her best to one up Sakura turned him on like hell.

Ino was taking his full length in her mouth already, at the same time she grabbed his balls with her other hand and started massaging them. Making Naruto let out a few low moans.

He wouldn't last much if she kept going like this.

"I'm cumming!" Said Naruto, as he reached orgasm, taking Ino by surprise as his load hit her face with full force.

After that, Naruto looked at Ino's cum covered expression, it was a bit awkward for both, but when she looked back at him, they both started to chuckle.

"Sorry about that." Said Naruto, with a dumb expression.

"I'll pretend it never happened." Joked Ino, as she cleaned her face with tissues.

After finishing it, Naruto sat on his couch as the girl stood up. She then slowly took off her top clothes, revealing her naked top. Unlike Sakura and Kin, Ino's breasts were more developed, and that sight alone made Naruto rock hard again.

She then sat at his side grabbed his cock with her hand, starting to stroke it.

"You like my boobs? Much better than Forhead's flat chest right?" Said Ino as she stroked him, with Naruto totally losing control and starting to suck on her left nipple.

"Ahhhn!" She moaned loudly as the orange ninja sucked on her boobs like a starved baby, and his cock got harder and harder.

Naruto then moved up and started to lick and suck Ino's neck, making her go wild in heat.

"I can't wait anymore, i *have* to fuck you." Said him, grabbing her still clothed thighs with his hand.

"Not yet, Na-ru-to." She teased him as she stopped stroking his dick, quickly got up and ran into Naruto's bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Incredibly horny, Naruto quickly gave chase and ran after her like an animal, his cock as hard as it had ever been. He soon reached the door, it was locked.

"Open the door!" Yelled Naruto, desperate for release.

"Only if you admit that i'm better than Forhead!" She said it from behind the door, clearly having fun with the whole situation.

"Open the door right now or i'll kick it until it breaks!" Yelled him, not caring in the slightest what his neighbors would think if they heard that.

"Aren't we in your own house?" Asked her, teasingly.

She was right, it would be dumb to kick and break his own door.

"Damn it Ino! Alright! You're better than Sakura! Happy!?" Said the knucklehead ninja, still desperate.

"Say it again, i didn't catch that!"

"You're much better than Sakura!" Yelled him, even though he didn't truly know yet which one was better.

A few instants pass and it was like hours for Naruto, until the door opens, revealing a gorgeous vision of a naked Ino, her long blonde hair untied and free, looking at Naruto with a seductive grin.

That was too much for the orange shinobi.

He tackled a chuckling Ino into the bed and started to desperately suck her pussy lips, making her moan loudly, almost yelling.

Soon after, the girl grabbed his body with her arms and legs and wrestled in bed with him, resulting on her getting on top of Naruto in a 69 position.

Ino's ass was at Naruto's face. It was pretty nice, but not as big as Sakura's, it was clear that Ino didn't work out as hard as her rival did. Even so, it was still hot, a and Naruto started again to lick and suck her pussy lips as she did the same to his hard cock.

Eventually, his release started to build up again.

"Ino! I'm cumming!" As soon as Naruto said that, a bit earlier so that he wouldn't cum in her face like before, the girl stopped sucking him, preventing him from cumming

"Good to know, i wanna feel that load inside me."

She then straddled him, looking at his eyes with a smirk as she slowly descended her pussy upon his cock.

Naruto was in heaven, the amount of teasing and build up that Ino made him go through to get to this point made so that the pleasure he felt was much bigger than normal.

Ino then started to move her hips, sliding up and down in his cock, crazy with pleasure and ecstasy herself. She rocked her hips and rode him like her life depended on it.

Naruto soon started to push back and thrust his hips into her too, they did it like animals in heat, one desperate for the other's heat.

Naruto grabbed Ino's hips as brought her face close to his, kissing her passionately, intertwining his tongue with hers as their hips worked almost on their own.

Soon, Naruto reached his climax and shot the biggest load of his life so far into Ino's insides. The feeling of hot spunk triggering the girl's own amazing climax, as she broke away from the kiss and arched her back to handle the overwhelming pleasure.

Afterwards, they were both laying in the bed clinging to each other, sweating and out of breath, feeling each other's body heat in that cold night.

"Feeling sleepy?" Asked Ino, looking at Naruto in the eyes.

"Not really." Answered the orange genin.

"Good, it's not like i'd let you sleep even if you were." Said the girl, as she kissed him in the lips again.

They didn't sleep that night, they only had sex. Trying out different positions and doing it all over the house. They only got tired and stopped it early in the morning, when they stopped and went to sleep on Naruto's bed, only waking up in the afternoon.

-x-

"What a mess! I can't believe i'll have to clean all this stuff up." Said Naruto, with a foxy expression, referring to the state him and Ino left the house in the day before.

"Well, you can always ask your girlfriend to help you clean it." Joked Ino, still naked in the bed.

"You're still hung up on that?" Asked Naruto, turning his head to look at her.

"It was a joke. But still, what does she have that i don't? I could be your girlfriend." Ino was clearly a bit salty, Naruto wondered if she hadn't tried so hard the night before so that he'd pick her over Sakura.

Naruto giggled awkwardly about that, he still wasn't sure about lots of things, so it wouldn't be right to give a definitive answer to that just yet.

And so, they both cleaned the house, and then Naruto waved Ino goodbye as she quickly went back home so that her family won't go crazy.


	5. Ino Versus Sakura

Chapter 5 -

Following Naruto’s first nights with Ino and Kin, the orange ninja knew that he had a lot of explaining to do to Sakura. Not because he was afraid she’d be angry, he knew that she wasn’t because of what happened with Tsunami in the Land of Waves, but just so they all could be made aware of the full picture regarding the situation to make Naruto’s life easier.

So the following day, Naruto called Sakura and Ino to his house in the afternoon. The girls arrived soon, and after greeting each other, they all sat around Naruto’s dinner table as they waited for him to start their meeting.

“I’m still not really used to this “being in charge” thing, but i’ll try to explain what has been going on since we got out of that forest.” Naruto said, still struggling to make himself clear in his newly attained position of leadership.

“Don’t worry about that, i’m sure you’ll get used to it eventually and do great job, Master.” Said Sakura, with a sweet smile on her face.

“You don’t have to tell him that, Forehead.” Said Ino, quickly jumping in on the conversation. “As if he needed to be patronized by someone like you of all people.” Ino had a sarcastic smirk on her face.

As much as she didn’t want to, that got to Sakura, especially the “forehead” thing.

“Nobody asked you, Ino you pig!” Answered the pink haired kunoichi, clearly angry. “Stop being so annoying!” Sparkles of electricity came out of both their eyes as they stared at each other, furious. Clearly their rivalry hadn’t really waned even after having the Mind Domination jutsu cast upon then.

Naruto didn’t really want them to keep antagonizing each other, and he knew that they’d probably stopped if he outright ordered them, but he didn’t feel like that would be the right thing to do at this time. He was still a bit confused, not sure about how he should act having been suddenly thrust into such an unusual position.

“Hey hey, we’re getting off topic here.” Said Naruto, making both the girls look back at him. “First off, stop with that master thing already, it’s weird, just stick to calling me Naruto. Second, let’s go back to what i was about to tell you.”

Naruto crossed his fingers as he tried his best to get serious before starting.

“Do you two remember the girl from the Sound Ninja team?” Said Naruto, in a cautious tone.

“I do.” Said Sakura, her gears slowly turning. “Wait, does that mean…” The pink haired kunoichi had an awkward expression on her face.

“I don’t like where this is going…” Ino too had a similar expression.

“I used the Mind Domination Jutsu in her too back at the forest, and a few weeks from now, she’s gonna come and live with me.” 

Naruto then explained the situation to the two girls, of course excluding the details about the information that Kin had divulged to the old Hokage out of respect for having given his word to him. He told them how Kin was being hunted down by the Sound and about how the Leaf would give her asylum after that small confinement period.

“That’s so unfair!” Said Ino, looking comically frustrated. “*I* wanted to be the one living with you.”

“Being jealous won’t help you, Ino pig.” Awnsered Sakura, feeling a tad jealous herself. “Boys don’t like women who are way too clingy.”

“Anyway, i just wanted to tell you two all this so that you’ll be ready once Kin gets freed.” Interrupted Naruto, steering the flow of the conversation back on the right track.

“Tomorrow morning i’m gonna go ask Kakashi-sensei to train me for the finals, i’m gonna have to train really hard since i’m going up against Neji.” Naruto looked determined, really wanted to pummel the Hyuuga boy on the face after what he dad done to Hinata back in the preliminaries.

“I can help you in your training, Naruto!” Said Sakura, in an eager tone. “I’m pretty good with chakra control so i’m sure i can be of help.”

“Me too!” Said Ino, just as eager. “And if someone as worthless as Forehead can help, i’m sure that i’m qualified too.”

“What did you say!?” Awnsered Sakura angrily, while she once again stared down her arch rival.

And there were we once again, with Naruto not really sure as to how he should defuse that situation this time. He didn’t want to order them like they were pets or something, but he knew that he had to try and patch up their relationship in the long term as their fights were really annoying, even if it was a bit arousing for the horny genin to have two beautiful girls fighting over him.

It was then that he came up with a plan.

“Hey, girls!” Said Naruto, confidently, with a foxy grin. “I’m sure you remember what our senseis told us, about ninjas and teamwork and all that stuff.” Said Naruto, getting up from his chair. “I think we need to improve on that, how about we have a little teamwork exercise today?”

“What kind of teamwork exercise?” Asked Sakura, with a curious expression.

In response to that, Naruto simply took off his pants, revealing his erection for them to see. It was then that the girls finally understood what he meant.

Naruto sat on his sink, his cock hanging out hard as it usually was, as he waited for the girls to approach him.

“Finally i get the chance to show Naruto how much better than you i am.” Said Ino with a confident smirk, looking at an equally confident Sakura.

“Keep dreaming, Ino pig!” Awnsered Sakura, as they both got closer to Naruto.

The girls them started to pleasure Naruto’s cock and balls. They licked his shaft, sucked his shift, massaged his balls, both the girls trying their hardest to pleasure the man they loved more than anything.

Sakura quickly noticed how Ino was, although not better than her, pretty skilled at blowjobs, and she felt like the girl was stealing her thunder, it was then that Sakura had an idea as to how further pleasure her boyfriend.

As Ino licked Naruto’s cock tip, Sakura went in, grabbed his balls with on hand and raised them a bit, just to start licking and sucking the area between Naruto’s balls and his ass. Naruto hadn’t been sucked there before, so his cock quickly took notice of the pleasure and got even harder.

“This is amazing!” Said Naruto in response to what Sakura was doing, feeling himself approaching his climax.

Soon, the pleasure of the two rivals pleasuring him became far too much and Naruto’s orgasm came. “I’m cumming!” Said him, and as Ino heard that, she swallowed his cock’s tip, taking all of the sperm inside her mouth, and then swallowing it all, all the while blushing like crazy with pleasure. Both the girls were crazy wet at that point.

“Let’s take this to my room.”

The trio of lovers then went to Naruto’s messy bedroom, with the girls quickly removing the rest of his clothing and laying him on the bed. Only to after that get naked themselves.

“Sakura, ride me.” Said Naruto, as the pink haired kunoichi eagerly straddled him and inserted his cock inside her, letting out a small moan. “Ino, get on my face.” The blonde happily obliged as she sat on Naruto’s mouth, letting him lick her pussy as Sakura rode him.

Naruto was having the time of his life. He never imagined that he’d ever be having sex with two girls at the same time. If this was some time before, Naruto would feel guilty about having sex with someone other than Sakura, but now, after having fucked so many girls, he learned to just enjoy the pleasure to the fullest since Sakura clearly didn’t care for sharing him. 

Sakura rode Naruto like a stallion, doing her best to show him that she was better than Ino, all the while Ino did the same to his face, the two girls in front of each other, looking at each other in the eyes with complicated feelings as they pleasured the man they loved.

Once again, Naruto got close to cumming, as he grabbed Sakura’s plump ass, thrusted his cock deep inside her and released his cum on her. Ino and Sakura soon had their orgasms as well. But it didn’t end there, the trio kept having sex until nighttime, when they all went their separate ways.

As he watched the girls live below the moonlight, a weird feeling of solitude started to creep in. Naruto enjoyed when Sakura often would spend the night with him, but in the days where he’d have to stay alone it was like he was still the village’s outcast, with no one to comfort him. That was one of the reasons why he had suggested that Kin lived together with him.

Soon, however, Naruto pushed those thoughts away as he concerned himself with more pressing matters like making dinner. There was no need to wail in misery, he had already learned how to deal with that at this point in life.

-x-

It wasn’t often that Anko was summoned to the Hokage’s office to have a direct talk with the old man. At least, it wasn’t, until her former sensei, Orochimaru, had decided to set his sights on the Leaf once again.

She had a hunch that this meeting would have something to do with him, and she was already dreading it. Especially after their encounter in the forest of death where she tried to kill him but failed miserably.

Soon, she knocked on the office’s door and entered, on to find a very serious Third Hokage sitting behind his desk.

“I’m here, sir.” Said Anko in a serious tone.

“Very well.” Said Hiruzen, after taking a smoke out of his pipe. “Anko, i have a an S rank mission for you.”

If Anko suspected that this was about Orochimaru before, now she was sure of it. S rank? what else could it be in a situation like that?

“I have good reason to believe that, the Leaf Village’s Jinchuuriki: Naruto Uzumaki, may be targeted by the Sound Village and Orochimaru in the near future.” Said the old man, still smoking his pipe.

“Orochimaru is after our Tailed Beast too?” Asked Anko, in a troubled tone. “I thought he was just after the Sharingan!”

“We aren’t sure if he’s after that, but Naruto Uzumaki made contact with a rogue ninja from the sound and and managed to make her desert. So far, it indeed seems that she is sincere on wanting to betray the Sound, however, this whole situation still doesn't sit well with me, and with Orochimaru being who he is, i’m sure that it won’t sit well with him either.” Continued Hiruzen, still very serious.

“I fear that there is a strong possibility Orochimaru may target Naruto Uzumaki, and this is where you come in. I want you to spy on Naruto and keep him safe at all times, under the guise of becoming his teacher and training him during this month before the chunin exam’s finals.” Revealed Hiruzen, making Anko raise her eyebrows.

“This mission will go on until i call it off, meanwhile, send me daily updates about the situation with Naruto Uzumaki. Understood?”

“Yes sir, i guess…” That wasn’t what Anko expected, who would have thought that she’d have to become the teacher of that annoying brat who tried to sass her a few days before.

“The reason i chose you is that he reminds me a lot of you when you were young, i’m sure you won’t have much trouble getting along with him.

“Please don’t say that, Lord Hokage.” Said Anko, cringing at the idea that she had once been similar to that brat.

“One last thing, remember to never let him discover the true nature behind your mission. This could cause many unnecessary problems on the mission and it would damage Naruto’s trust in the village’s upper echelon, which is something we don’t need happening. Are we clear?”

“Understood, i’ll do my best Lord Hokage.” Answered Anko, still with many doubts about that mission, but still willing to do it since it was something of great importance to the village.

-x-

Early in the morning, Naruto, Sakura and Ino had went to meet Kakashi to ask for for training for the chunin exams finals. To Naruto’s dismay, Kakashi had already made plans to train Sasuke. The jounin then gave alleged good news to the furious Naruto, that the Hokage himself had hand picked a trainer for him, and that he was to meet this teacher in the training fields of the village in that day’s afternoon. Getting excited again, Naruto soon made his way with the two girls to the training fields, eager to see who was the awesome ninja that the Hokage had picked to teach him.

Finally getting to the location, the orange kuncklehead ninja noticed that the only person there was Anko, the ninja he knew as the proctor from the second exam.

“It’s you!” Yelled Naruto, dumbstruck, quickly recognizing the dango eating girl sitting on a cut off tree trunk.

“Isn’t that the proctor for the second part of the chunin exams?” Asked Sakura, confused.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Answered Anko, getting on her feet. “My name is Anko Mitarashi, special jounin of the Hidden Leaf, i was the one assigned by the Hokage to be your trainer, Naruto.”

“You’re gonna be training me? No way! Why couldn’t it be someone cool like Kakashi-sensei? How am i supposed to compete with Sasuke like this!?” Naruto was genuinely disappointed as his first impressions of Anko were, to say the least, a tad unpleasant.

Anko got angry quickly after hearing that.

“Hey! I wouldn’t be here either if i hadn’t been ordered by the Hokage!” Yelled Anko back at him.

After a few more minutes of bickering, Naruto finally accepted that he was stuck with Anko and decided to make the most of it.

“Alright, alright, i understand, now let’s just get this started ok?.” Said an annoyed Naruto with a foxy expression.

“By the way, are those two your friends Naruto?.” Answered Anko, finally noticing the two female genin who had followed Naruto there.

“Hello, i’m Sakura Haruno!” Said Sakura, in her usual charming tone.

“Ino Yamanaka.” Said Ino, in a simmilar fashion.

“They wanted to help me train for thr finals so i figured it wouldn’t hurt to have their help.” Explained Naruto, still feeling a bit awkward at that.

“Don’t worry about that, training in groups is more effective anyway.” Said Anko, making her way to the river close by. “Alright, let’s start today’s training with walking on water!”

And thus, the first day of training started. Sakura got the gist of it pretty quickly, with Ino and Naruto struggling a bit. Naruto eventually did manage to perform the water walking, but that didn’t stop Anko from roasting and making fun of him at every time he failed, like she had lots of fun teasing him.

That seriously pissed off Naruto, but he did his best to brush everything away and focus on his training.

In the end of the day, the training session was over and the three genin bid their farewells to Anko for the day. The sun was already about to set as Naruto and the two girls made their way back to the village, Naruto, being extremely stressed out after spending the whole day training at his limit *and* getting made fun of by Anko, decided he needed to have another threesome with the girls to relieve the stress, so he asked them if they could spend the night with hi, to which they readily said yes.

Anko, with her mission being to make sure Naruto was safe at all times and to spy on him, did her best to sneak around stalking him around the city.

She thought it was a bit strange that both the girls had entered Naruto’s house with him at night, but she then figured that he had just invited them for dinner and that they’d soon leave the place.

Midnight came, and they hadn’t left.

Starting to get a bit worried, Anko decided to get close to the house and spy through the window of the only room in the house with lights still on. And when she looked inside, she quickly gasped at the sight of Naruto having a steamy threesome with both girls at the same time.

“What the…” Anko said, covering her mouth with her right hand.


	6. A Lesson With Anko

Early in the morning, Naruto, Sakura and Ino once again made their way to the training field in order to continue their daily training with the special jounin Anko Mitarashi. In the previous day, the trio had spent their night at Naruto’s house where they engaged in quite the promiscuous activities, activities which Anko had witnessed first hand while spying on the orange ninja as per the Hokage’s orders.

For the trio of genin, that morning of training went on as usual.

But for Anko? It was pretty awkward.

Anko hadn’t been shocked by seeing people having group sex, she was an adult after all. What shocked her was the fact that it was Naruto, of all people, doing it with two girls. The purple haired jounin had many impressions of the knucklehead ninja after getting to know him, but she certainly never thought of him as a ladies man. What they did that night wasn’t illegal nor was it morally wrong, but it was unusual for sure, she never expected Naruto to be getting that intimate with women especially with how “unusual” his personality seemed to be.

Anyway, she did her best to try and brush these thoughts away as she kept supervising the three genin’s training.

And by the afternoon, after they had their boxed lunches and Anko finishing her dangos, and after the tro mastered water walking, it was time for her to teach them something new, and she knew just the jutsu that would make the three genin see how cool of a ninja she was.

“Alright, listen up!” Said Anko, throwing the wooden stick of her dango at Naruto’s feet, who was still eating his rice ball, startling the ninja. “Lunchtime is over, let’s get back to training!”

“You didn’t have to do that just to grab my attention!” Yelled Naruto, pissed off.

“It’s your fault for not being perceptive enough.” Answered Anko, with a devilish smirk. “A ninja must always be aware of his surroundings. If that had been an enemy ninja throwing a shuriken at your neck, you’d be dead.” Continued the jounin. She was right on what she had just said, but in truth she really just wanted to screw with Naruto, it was very easy to make fun of him and she loved doing it.

“So, are we getting back to walking on water Anko-sensei?” Asked Sakura, doing her best to avoid yet another argument between those two awfully similar people.

“No, i think you three already got the hang of that. It’s time to step up our game.” Answered Anko, walking a few feet away from where the trio was standing, then turning her back on them. “Watch this!” The purple haired kunoichi then quickly bit her thumb, did a few hand signs and then took her hand to the ground. “Summoning jutsu!” Yelled her, as a puff of smoke came out of nowhere, covering the space where Anko was standing.

As the smoke dissipated, the trio of genin were greeted with the sight of Anko with a snake roughly eight feet long tangled around her body.

“A summoning jutsu? i remember reading about those in the academy.” Commented Ino, intrigued about what she had just witnessed.

“It’s a jutsu where the shinobi summons ninja beasts to fight or complete tasks on their behalf.” Explained Sakura, already having been fully acquainted with the jutsu because of Kakashi’s proficiency with it. “It’s an extremely useful jutsu for a ninja to have at his disposal.”

“Precisely, Sakura!” Said Anko, untangling the snake and moving it to the ground. “And that’s what i’ll start teaching you three starting from today. It’s not an easy jutsu to master but since we still have the whole month, i think you might get it done if you give it your all.”

Naruto was doubtful about that jutsu.

“Your gonna teach us to summon snakes?” Asked Naruto, thinking back at the two giant snakes he had fought against back in the forest of death. “Can’t we have some other animal instead?”

Anko felt a bit insulted at that.

“Well, you can always give up on training and go face Neji as you are right now.” Suggested Anko, giving Naruto a nasty look.

“Don't worry Naruto!” Said Sakura, putting her hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder. “Snakes are not my favourite animal either, but if it’s gonna make us stronger in the end, i think it’s a valid card to have up our sleeves.”

“I hate snakes, but i’ll have to agree with Forehead on that one.” Said Ino, crossing her arms.

“Alright then.” Said Naruto, giving in. “How do we start?”

Anko them summoned the scroll that contained the snake summoning contract and instructed the three genin to write their names with blood on it. With that being done, the special jounin taught them the hand signs for the jutsu and told them try the jutsu out.

Sakura managed to summon a small fifteen inches long snake, Ino had similar results summoning a ten inch long snake.

Naruto on the other hand, only managed to summon a tiny two inches long baby snake, almost making Anko die of laughter after witnessing the boy’s lack of natural talent.

The afternoon progressed with their usual training routine, they kept at it practicing the summoning jutsu, with Naruto showing very little progress, until the sun started to set and they wrapped everything up for the day. Both girls had important things to take care with their families that night so Naruto decided not to ask for them to stay with him in order to not arouse suspicion, so the two kunoichi left early, leaving Naruto and Anko alone in the training field.

The jounin saw Naruto start to walk out of there alone and felt a bit sorry for him. Despite her constant teasing of him, she didn’t hate him or anything, deep down, she just picked so much on him because of how much the boy acted like a younger version of herself. So, she got an idea of what to do in order to cheer him up a bit.

“Hey Naruto, wanna come have dinner with me?” Asked her, in a cheerful tone.

Naruto looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

“No way! As if i’d trust my food to be anywhere close to you!” Answered Naruto, genuinely scared she’d mess with his food behind the scenes just to get a kick out his reaction.

“Oh, that’s a shame.” Said Anko, in a theatrical manner. “Just when i was in the mood to have some ramen with someone and pay the whole tab! But i guess i’ll have to settle for asking that handsome Uchiha boy to come with me.”

Anko had done her homework on Naruto before undertaking her mission, she knew exactly which buttons to press in order to get him going.

“Alright, alright! I’ll go.” Answered Naruto, making a foxy expression.

The duo of master and student then made their way to ichiraku ramen in order to have their dinner. Naruto, as expected, made the most out of the opportunity and stuffed himself with as much ramen as he could. Anko ate a lot as well, and then ordered a bottle of sake to go with it. Taking very generous sips of sake as she waited for Naruto to finish.

Being who he is, Naruto took a while to finish all his bowls, which in turn caused Anko to end up drinking a little more than what she initially intended to. Then, they started to talk and have fun, with Teuchi, the owner of the ichiraku, even joining in every now and then.

“So what happened Naruto? Back then you used to come eat here alone, but now every time you come by you bring a different girl alongside you!” Joked Teuchi, making Naruto giggle at that. Anko, at this point already pretty tipsy, followed along with the conversation. “Oh yeah? that dosen’t surprise me at all.” Said the special jounin.

“What do you mean by that?” Asked Naruto, clueless.

Anko had her cheeks all red and a devilish smile on her face as she continued to speak. “Oh, you know what i’m talking about Naruto…” Anko took another sip of her sake bottle. “The “good times” you have with those two girls that follow you around.” Naruto gasped when he heard that.

Could she have picked up on Naruto’s relationship with the girls? If so, how did she do it? That was bad, he needed to get to the bottom of that.

But before anyone could say anything more, Anko suddenly felt the urge to puke, having drank way too much sake. She then left the payment money next to the counter and ran away to look for somewhere she could throw up.

She then found a nearby children’s playground and did her deed, then sitting on a small park bench to rest up. It was then that Naruto caught up to her.

“Are you ok?” Asked the orange ninja, without getting too close. “I am.” Answered Anko, chuckling at the situation, still drunk. “What are you still doing here? Are you gonna try and take advantage of a defenseless maiden like me in this deserted place?” She said, jokingly.

“As if.” Answered Naruto, crossing his arms “You’re the farthest thing from a “defenseless maiden”i know of.” Commented the genin, making the woman start laughing a lot, even if Naruto’s jest hadn’t been that funny, she was drunk after all.

“You’re funny Naruto.” Said her, looking at him in the eyes. “I’m starting to see how you managed to seduce Sakura and Ino.” Naruto took a step back after hearing that.

“How do you?...” Asked the boy.

“Oh, i can already picture it in my head!” Continued Anko, having a lot of fun with her nonsense drunk talk. “Two rivals falling head over heels for a guy who was apparently a loser, but had much more to offer when it came to other “fields of study”. And then, unable to give up on him, the two rivals decided on sharing the guy…”

Sharing the guy? Naruto was in awe, she knew it! She knew what was happening between him and the other two girls! And how exactly did she know that since he explicitly told Sakura and Ino to keep up the ruse in public? there was only one way: she spied on him.

That meant that Anko was a danger to him and his new way of life, and she had to be taken care of as soon as possible.

But how?

Soon, he came up with an idea in his mind: he’d use the mind domination jutsu on her like he had did with Ino to shut her up. He could even ask her if there was something more he was missing in this whole story.

And so, Naruto decided to start preparing the terrain for him to cast the jutsu on her.

“Hey Anko, let me take care of you, i think you’re way too drunk to be out on your own. Especially at this time.” Said him, doing his best not to sound suspicious. She then gave him a tasing look.

“Oh, what a gentleman! Are you trying to woo me like the others?” She joked, starting to make Naruto a bit nervous.

“Look, just let me take you home ok? And that’s not because i’m scared of something happening to you, i’m scared of something happening to the village with you walking around in that state.” Naruto was indeed trying to fool her into letting him take her home, but Naruto’s last remark was totally sincere.

“Charming.” Answered Anko, stumbling a but before getting up on her feet. “Let’s get going then.”

The couple then made their way to Anko’s home, with Naruto having to help her around in the way to keep her from falling over in the street.

Once they got to her house, they entered her room and Anko immediately took off her coat, headband and ninja gear. Then jumping in the bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

And there stood Naruto, alone in a dark room with an unconscious Anko. Well, that had been easier than he thought. He noticed how introducing alcohol into the mix made his job a lot easier than it had been with the other girls, he decided to keep that in mind in case he found himself in simmilar situations in the future.

“Alright, let’s get on with it.” Said Naruto, as he crawled in bed and found Anko’s lips, kissing her and activating the jutsu.

A few seconds had passed and then Anko came up to her senses, her face with the same expression as all the other girls when they had been first hit with the mind domination jutsu. Naruto also noticed her plump Anko’s breasts looked without her coat blocking the view, she looked amazing in that fishnet shirt. And he was starting to get horny.

“Anko, are you feeling better?” Asked the orange ninja, without getting out of the bed.

“Yes, master.” She answered, this time in quite the different tone.

“Alright, then.” Said Naruto, reassured that everything worked despite Anko having been asleep. “I have many questions to ask you, but first, there’s something i need taken care of.”

“And what’s that?” 

In response to that, Naruto simply took off his pants to reveal his erect cock, making Anko smirk teasingly.

And so, she didn’t waste any time and started sucking on his cock. Naruto got impressed right away, her skill had been the best so far out of all the girls he’d been with. Anko definitely had significantly more sexual experience than any of the other girls.

Quickly, with her masterful licking, stroking and sucking, Anko managed to make Naruto cum. Getting out of the way right before his cock erupted, making all the jizz spray on the bed sheets.

“I guess that’s it for the foreplay, or do you still want to fool around more?” Asked her, seeing how Naruto’s cock still hadn’t calmed down after cumming once.

Without answering her question with words, Naruto took off her fishnets, revealing a pair of plump naked breasts. “No bra?” Asked Naruto, jokingly, to which Anko simply giggled in response. “I could start wearing one if you want.” Answered her, with a seductive smile. “But if i did, you wouldn’t be able to stare at my boobs during our training sessions. And you seem to like doing that a lot.”

Anko then took the lead in bed, getting on top of Naruto and involving his cock with her naked breasts, pressing them against Naruto’s meat rod in the middle, making the boy moan in pleasure.

“Never had a titfuck before?” Asked her, teasingly, as Naruto shook his head to mean that he never had.

She started the titfuck, taking Naruto to even greater heights of pleasure as she started to stroker his cock with her plump breasts and lick on the tip. Each movement she made with her breasts made Naruto get closer to his climax.

“I’m cumming!” Yelled Naruto, as she once again managed to dodge the stream of cock juice right before it hit her in the face.

“Alright then, let’s get to business shall we?” Said Anko, taking off her skirt and panties, and then spreading her legs for him in the bed. “Come, i’m all yours.”

Wanting to be in full control this time, Naruto quickly bent her over so that he could fuck her doggy style. “I’m going in!” He said, as his cock started to penetrate Anko’s already incredibly wet pussy.

And so, they started fucking savagely in that night. Buckling their hips against each other like experts, knowing exactly what they were doing in regards to sex. And it was amazing, Naruto made full use of his cock while Anko kept finding ways to increase the pleasure of the situation. Until eventually, they both felt their orgasms getting close, and managed to climax at the same time. With Naruto filling her insides with his hot cum, soon after falling in bed atop the jounin, really tired.

“I hope you’re not done yet.” Said Anko, seductively. “I want you to do to me *everything* you did to those two girls.”

And so it was, they fucked for the rest of night, with Naruto taking out on that sex all of his frustrations on the treatment he got from her during training.

-x-

The next day...

Kin had been in that cell for a few days at this point. Well, it wasn’t really a cell but more of a normal room, it had a comfortable bed, a usable toilet, a sink. In a nutshell, it was a pretty comfortable place. You could almost mistake it for a cheap hotel room if not for the metal bars blocking her exit just past the front door, that and the lack of windows.

She had been taken to the leaf intelligence headquarters. They would interrogate and run tests on her every day, and she’d tell them everything she knew without holding back. So far, it hadn’t been so bad. No torture or any of that like she had expected, although she wasn’t sure they wouldn’t resort to that had she stopped being cooperative.

All in all, she felt like she was perfectly capable of surviving there for a month or so, and then she’d go back to Naruto, her master and the man she loved.

A few instants later, she heard her door and the bars protecting her room being unlocked. She thought that it was her daily interrogation session about to start, even if it was strangely earlier than usual in schedule.

But who she saw entering her room weren’t the usual leaf intelligence agents she was familiar with, it was someone she knew really well, yet wish she would never have to look upon his face again.

“Dosu!?” Asked Kin, with a look of absolute terror on her face as she took a few steps back.

The Sound Genin and teammate of hers, Dosu Kinuta was standing right there, inside an incredibly guarded facility of the leaf’s intelligence division. And with him, were a few masked ninja that she quickly identified as ANBU, but there was something wrong and different about them from the usual leaf ANBU she was used to.

“Good day, Kin.” Said Dosu, a look of anger on his face. “Finally i get to speak with you after so long.”

“Stay back!” Kin was terrified, she took a few more steps back until she realized that she was standing against the wall and that she had nowhere to run.

“Lord Orochimaru isn’t pleased by what you did.” Dosu started walking on her direction, slowly. “Not only you got careless enough to let yourself get captured, but you even tried to run away from us and betray your own village.” Dosu’s pupils were filled with rage. “Did you seriously think you could betray Lord Orochimaru and get away with it?”

“H… how!?” Kin was desperate, trying to make sense of the situation. 

“We have our connections with, let’s say, the darkness that lies beneath the Leaf Village.” Answered Dosu, referring to the sound village’s deals with Danzo and the Root. “And so, it wasn’t difficult for Lord Orochimaru to negotiate for them to hand you over back to us.”

Dosu got closer and closer to her with each step he took.

“I’m sure you already know what’s in store for you after i take you back to Lord Orochimaru.” Dosu then got in front of the terrified girl, standing two feet from where she was. “But just in case you forgot, i’ll remind you.”

Dosu punched the wall at the side of Kin’s face, activating his sound jutsu and making the girl nauseate and feel and urge to puke. “You’re going to die. Horribly. I even heard that Lord Orochimaru is in need of fresh dead bodies.”

“This little fever dream of yours about escaping us and coming to live here, is over.” Continued Dosu. “But before i take you back, i’d like to give you some payback for what you did myself.”

Kin looked in terror, already nauseated by the sound jutsu, as Dosu punched her in the face his other fist, making her fall to the ground. He then gave her a kick, right in the head, making her scream in pain. Following this by stepping atop her breasts, to increase the pain and torment. When he got bored, Dosu started to torture her more, stepping on her hands, kicking her all over her body, all the while Kin cried and screamed in pain and fear.

And while this was happening, Kin remembered Naruto and what he had told her that fateful day. That he’d always protect her at all costs.

“Naruto, save me…” She muttered, while tears flowed through her eyes.


	7. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for the readers: Since we're approaching the climax of the first arc of the story, with tensions rising and stuff getting more serious, this chapter and the next one or two may not have any lemons in them, i tried to shoehorn them in while writing he first drafts but it just felt unnatural under the story's current circumstances. Don't worry about it though, things will get back to normal once we get to the next arc, with additions of different girls and more smuttiness with the current ones. This is a lemon fanfic after all.

"The old man told you to do what!?" 

Naruto rose up from his chair, mouth agape, after he listened to Anko's full disclosure on the mission that the Hokage had given her. He now knew everything, from the spying to her pretending to be his trainer.

That morning, the orange ninja had called yet another meeting of his little group on his house. Like before, they all sat around his dining table, with Naruto at the head. Anko had been the first to speak, revealing all that vital information to her new master.

"I can't believe that Grandpa Hokage would do that to me!" Naruto's heart was racing, he really didn't know what to make or what to feel regarding that reveal. "Are you serious about everything you just said? That the reason why he asked you to train me was just for you to spy on me?" He still couldn't believe that.

"Yes, i'm afraid so." Answered Anko, feeling a bit down. Ino and Sakura remained silent, that probably wasn’t the best time to jump in on the conversation.

Naruto was furious and confused. The Third Hokage was one of the few people in the village to have treated him like a normal person. He wasn’t like the other villagers, judgemental and always wary of Naruto, Hiruzen Sarutobi was always there for him when he actually needed him.

Was it all just an act? Naruto thought.

Was he just trying to get in Naruto’s good side that the boy wouldn’t grow resentful of the entire village? In the end, did he only see Naruto as the “nine-tailed fox kid” like all the others? And if he was actually capable of that, could the other few people that Naruto called friends be the same? 

Doubt tormented Naruto’s mind. He knew that he was jumping to conclusions, but still, to know that a man who Naruto regarded so highly had been secretly spying on him was a very tough pill to swallow. That meant that he didn’t trust Naruto to the point of having to invade his privacy.

There had to be more to it, and there only existed one way to find out.

“I’m gonna go talk to the old man right now.” Said Naruto, walking on the direction of his dining room’s door, a very angry look on his face. He had to know the full story, the hokage had to have had his reasons for doing this. Did it have anything to do with Kin? The mere thought of the girl not being alright sent shivers down his spine.

“Naruto…” Sakura caught Naruto’s hand as he was leaving, looking very worried. “I can’t stop you from going, but please, you’re letting your emotions get the better of you, calm down before making your decision.” Said her, in a cautious tone. Sakura and the other girls really couldn’t stop him, but what they could do is give him advice.

The blonde haired ninja still wasn’t convinced, and his expression hadn’t changed a bit, but he decided to wait a little bit more and her the girls out a bit more.

“Alright then.” He said, sitting back on his chair at the head of the table. “Tell me why i shouldn’t just go there right now and call the old man out?”

Anko then rose her hand, before starting to speak.

“If you go there now he’ll know that you got this information from me. There wasn’t anyone else who knew of this mission besides him and me.” Anko said, in a professional manner.

“So what?” Asked Naruto again, not understanding what bad implication that could have. Ino them rose her hand to speak.

“It’ll blow her cover, he’d know that Anko-sensei gave you that information without permission and questions would be asked.” Ino started to talk, seeming to know an awful lot about what she was talking about. “Right now, he doesn't know yet that Anko-sensei is now working with us, why not keep it that way?”

“And what would be the point of that? I don’t understand what that would accomplish exactly.” Said Naruto, with a foxy expression.

“We can turn Anko-sensei into a double agent.” Ino gave him a smirk, excited to be putting into action all her knowledge about intelligence gathering in action. “We can have her feed bogus intel to the Hokage, and at the same time, have a her give us valuable intel on what goes on there!” Ino was very proud of her plan, making an over the top pose that made Sakura cringe a little.

“Based on my own experience, it’s a good plan.” Commented Anko. “If we don’t make any sudden moves, there’s no way he’d find out that i’m not working for him anymore. And there’s no denying that having a mole within the ranks of the leaf village jounin is a very valuable thing.” She then looked at him with a very serious expression. “But, i have to warn you that, if we go through with this plan and we’re somehow found out, we’ll all be branded as rogue ninja. We’d be imprisoned and, even if we manage to escape, the hunter-nin would be on our butts for the rest of our lives. Not to mention that our bounties on the bingo book would skyrocket as well, we’d even have bounty hunters coming after us. And even if we don’t get caught, we’d know deep inside that we’re criminals and we’d have to live with that forever, there’s no turning back.”

Naruto looked down at his plate of food that he barely even touched.

“Going through with this is a serious crime. And, as your servant, i had to make sure you were aware of this before you made your decision. The rewards are great, but are the risks really worth it?” Anko finished.

Naruto was at the biggest crossroads he’d ever been on his life up to that point.

He wasn’t going to just ignore the Hokage spying on him, he needed to know the entire reason as to why he was doing that.

So his options were: Option one was to in and have a direct talk with the old man and try to figure everything out fair and square. But lose Anko as an asset, and possibly even risk having his knowledge of the Mind Domination jutsu discovered as well. That would mean that he’d probably lose the girls that he now depended on so much. He wasn’t about to just give all that up, Naruto finally wasn’t alone anymore, and he for sure didn’t want to go back to the way it things were before.

Option two was to commit a serious crime, bring two of his closest friends with him alongside his teacher to that world of crime, and try to learn the truth by spying on the Hokage. If he was found out, he’d be branded a criminal by the village and his life would be over. But then again, when had that village ever treated him like anything other than a criminal anyway?

He was already a criminal in their eyes, a criminal who killed hundreds that night 13 years ago. Even so, spying on the Hokage would be a betrayal of someone that Naruto held in high regard, even if he had betrayed Naruto first in his eyes. Wouldn’t that be a bit too much?

Naruto didn’t hate the village, and he still wanted to prove his worth by becoming Hokage, but why should he follow all the rules by the book if he was already scorned and hated just for existing?

And besides, he was already breaking laws by casting a forbidden jutsu left and right, would it really be that bad to just step his game up a little? Since the benefits were so great. And if he’d ever slipped and got caught, then he probably didn’t have what it takes to be Hokage anyway.

A ninja is all about deceit, that was something that all his masters taught him but that he could never fully grasp. Now he was starting to understand it, as he rationalized all his justifications to become a criminal in the leaf to cover up his crimes and facilitate the achieving of his dreams.

But even with all that, his moral compass was just too tight. His sense of jutsu was just too strong. Doing that wasn’t right, it wasn’t like him. Conflict started to stir up inside Naruto’s, and that was by far the most lost he’d ever been on his life.

He then felt a warm embrace from behind, as he listened to Sakura’s reassuring voice.

“Whatever you decide, i’ll be here for you, Naruto.” Said Sakura, doing her best to comfort him.

“And don’t forget about me.” Ino stood up on her feet. “I’m here too, and don’t think i’ll let billboard brow outdo me even for a second!” Said the blonde girl, oozing with confidence.

“We’re all yours, brat.” Said Anko, in an endearing tone. “No matter what you decide, we’ll follow you to hell and back.”

Hearing that from those three made naruto feel something he’d never felt before. He felt loved, like there were people who truly and deeply trusted and cared for him. And genuinely too, not like the Third Hokage. How could he risk losing all that if he picked option one?

No, he wasn’t about to risk being separated from the girls. Even if that meant having to forsake what remained of his morals and his strong sense of justice. Even if it meant becoming a rogue ninja, a traitor and a criminal to his village. He’d bear anything if it meant protecting the wonderful life he was living. He wouldn’t seek to go against the leaf, but he would indeed agree to work in the shadows for his own agenda.

Naruto then stood up, his mind cleared of all doubts, and his expression inspiring a renewed confidence.

“Anko-sensei, i’m counting on you to continue to feed us important information Oh, and please, if you can, try to dig up anything about Kin Tsuchi ok?” Asked Naruto, still worried about the girl from the sound.

“You got it!” Anko made a confident smile. “I’m a special jounin after all, i can play the part of the double-agent better than most.”

“Then it’s done.” Naruto then fell on his chair, feeling incredibly tired after that meeting. He wasn’t sure what was the reason for that though, it was more of his mind being tired than his body really.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, i think today i want to be alone.” Naruto still had a lot to think about and reflect upon, so, it was a very unusual thing for him to pass on spending time with the girls. But just that day, he felt like he needed to be alone.

-x-

The Sound Ninja, due to their closeness with Danzo and the Root, had many secret hideouts scattered across the Land of Fire territory. The crooked councilor would cover up for them and in turn Orochimaru would give them results on his forbidden researches.

And was to one of these hideouts that Dosu had taken Kin and kept her prisoner until he waited for Orochimaru to give his sentence.

I'm impressed Dosu Kinuta." Said Orochimaru, a sinister look on his face. "I thought i'd have no more use for you after you failed your mission to kill Sasuke Uchiha, but it seems that you've proven to still be an asset to me." Orochimaru played games with him, not really meaning a word of what he was saying.

Dosu still didn't understand why Orohimaru had given Sasuke the curse mark, perhaps that had been just a test for the sound trio?

"I'm glad to be of use, Lord Orochimaru's." Said Dosu, kneeling. "Though it wasn't hard to convince Danzo to hand her over, at this point neither of us can afford breaking our alliance."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"How modest." Said the sage of the snakes, in a sarcastic tone. "You did well in negotiating with Danzo. At this point in time he has a good grip on the Leaf Village, not that it will matter after our little "operation" a few weeks from now." Orochiamru referred to his plan to attack the Leaf alongside the Sand during the chunin exams finals.

Dosu kept quiet, still kneeling.

"Dosu Kinuta, i'll leave you in charge of Kin and this hideout for the time being. I have important matters to attend to in the Sand Village in regards to our "agreement." Declared Orohimaru, turning his back. "And please keep Kin alive, i might need her body for something when i return a few weeks from now."

"Yes, Lord Orochiamru." Awnsered Dosu, waiting until the sage of the snakes got Far away enough before standing on his feat.

Dosu was feeling incredibly satisfied. He now had his own hideout under him, he'd be the highest authority in the place save for Lord Orochiamru, and with him gone, Dosu could do whatever the hell he damn pleases, especially since his only order was to keep Kin alive.

And so, Dosu decided to figure out a plan to kill Sasuke Uchiha and fulfill his mission. But the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen, he'd have to be drawn out, and to draw him out, he needed to draw his friends out first.

And what'd be the best way to draw out the orange knucklehead ninja and the pink haired girl?

Kin, he thought.

Dosu formed a malicious grin under his mask made of bandages. He'd take revenge on the Team that had humiliated him during the forest of death, and he'd take pleasure on it.

-x-

Once again, Anko had been called early in the morning to attend a meeting with the Hokage. But now things were different, she was going with the mindset of digging up information on Naruto's behalf, as they had discussed before, she'd be a double agent.

After walking into the room, there was once again Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting behind his desk, a distressed expression on his face, this time not smoking his trademark pipe.

"Lord Hokage, i'm here." Said Anko, in a respectful tone. 

"Good, then we can start." The Hokage didn't seem nervous as he talked, just really worried. "Any updates on Naruto?"

"None, everything still normal." Lied Anko, as she had planned.

"I see, at least in that front we don't have any problems." Commented him, falling for her lie.

"Anko, i need to update you on something regarding Kin Tsuchi." The hokage then pulled out his pipe and started to smoke it. "She disappeared from the place where she was being held.

Anko's heart skipped a beat whe she heard that, her master would not like the news.

"She escaped then?" Anko guessed, in an intriguing tone.

"Not likely, she was being extremely cooperative during her time here." A shadow appeared in the hokage's expression as he said his next line. "I'm afraid that this is Orochimaru's doing."

Anko was really starting to feel weird, she hated any mention of her old mentor.

"So, do we have any leads on where they could've taken her?" Asked the purple haired kunoichi, in a worried tone.

"No, and i'm afraid our hands are tied." Explained the Hokage.

"Tied? What does that mean?."

"Officially, Kin Tsuchi is a rogue ninja from the sound village. And as a village, our diplomatic relations with the Sound are friendly, we were holding her here until we could finish the procedures to give her asylum, then she could've stayed here for good. But since they got her before that could been done, us trying to get her back from them could be interpreted as an act of war." The Hokage kept smoking his pipe as he finished speaking.

"What? But we know that the Sound Village is ruled by Orochimaru! Why should we be afraid of being hostile to them?" Anko was starting to get angry at the old man's cowardice.

"Anko, we know that Orochimaru and the Sound are the enemy, but officially we don't. We must bide our time and prepare to strike at the right moment. And that moment is not right now." The Hokage seemed very determined.

"But…"

"Anko, i will not start a war for the sake of one teenage girl from another village. Think of the amount of people that will die as a result. I am not willing to sacrifice the lives of our shinobi for such a small reason." The Hokage wasn't going back on this, and Anko knew it.

"One more thing." Continued the old man. "You must not, under any circumstance, let Naruto Uzumaki know of what we talked about here today. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Said Anko, feeling a bit down about all that.

The purple haired kunoichi then left the room, she understood where the Third Hokage was coming from, but that didn't mean she likes it. She was one of the few people who truly knew how evil Orochimaru really was, and she still saw Hiruzen's stance on not starting a war as pure cowardice.

She was going directly to Naruto's house, and she was going to tell him everything.

-x-

Naruto punched his wall so hard when he heard the news that Anko brought that he bruised his hand.

"How could he!? I trusted him!" Naruto was livid, not only had he found out that the Hokage had been spying on him just a few days earlier, but now, he was doing something much worse.

"I trusted him with Kin…" Naruto had never felt so betrayed before in his entire life. "And not only did he fail in keeping her safe, but now he's going to leave her to the wolves!"

Naruto remembered his time with Kin at the forest of death. How she opened up for him, told him about her lack of hope or of a future. He remembered about the intimate moments they spent together, and ultimately, about the promise he made her.

"Naruto, i know what you're thinking, but even if we managed to find out where she's being held, going after her would blow my cover. The Hokage would know that i told you this." Said Anko, with a concerned look on her face.

Naruto stood silent for a few moments. He revisited what he had decided earlier, about how he didn't want to get found out, about it was the best option to keep Anko as a double agent.

And he knew that not going after Kin was the wise thing to do.

But he just couldn't bring himself to not doing it.

"To hell with that!" Naruto turned around and looked at Anko dead in the eyes. "I promised Kin that i would keep her safe no matter what, and i never go back on my word, that's my ninja way!"

Anko was amazed at his determination, still, she had to make a few things clear.

"You know that there will be no turning back for us after this, right?"

"This path was set in stone for me at the moment i gave Kin my word." Naruto's determination was as solid as the Third Hokage's, perhaps even more so. "And if the old man tries to pick a fight with me after i succeed, so be it."

Naruto knew that it wasn't the wisest choice, but he just didn't care. He would find Kin and save her no matter what, damned be the consequences.

And thus, the news were passed to Sakura and Ino too. And within a few days of scouting around the forest, and with her already having extensive knowledge about how Orochimaru operates, Anko found out the hideout: A seemingly abandoned mining town south of the Leaf Village.

She then gave that info to everyone, and next morning, the four ninja were ready, standing in front of the village's gate. With burning passion in his blue eyes, the orange ninja took the first step in the direction of the road, with the girls following right behind him.


	8. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another heads up to the readers:   
> Once again, no lemons in this chapter or in the next one, so if you're here for the smutty content only, feel free to skip them both and wait for the next arc to begin in chapter 10 so that things will go back to normal, with additions of more girls and more lemons scenes with the current ones.

Soon after leaving the village, Anko led the four man squad formed by Naruto, Sakura, Ino and herself to the outskirts of the small abandoned mining village where Dosu and his sound ninja were keeping Kin. The jounin explained that the place was a ghost town, all the villagers abandoned once the mine ran dry of resources, so the sound ninja were pretty smart to set up a secret outpost there.

At first sight, it was completely abandoned, but Anko, having been Orochimaru's apprentice, couldn't be fooled so easily. She explained, while the leaf group hid in the bushes, that all the sentires were hidden, just waiting for any invader to show up. She also said that Kin was most likely being held in the town hall, that being the most heavily guarded building in the place.

"Now, i suggest we wait until nighttime to strike." Said Anko, concluding her explanation.

Naruto looked a bit distressed after hearing that.

"Why not just attack right now?" Asked Naruto. "Who knows what they'll do to Kin if we take too long..."

"Naruto, we still don't know what's the full extent of their forces here." Answered Anko, in a serious tone. "We need every advantage possible to increase our odds of success. And attacking at night is almost always the right thing to do if possible, we're shinobi."

With that Naruto decided to comply, still not too happy about it though. But if it was to increase their chances of success, he decided to bite the bullet this time.

And so they waited for the sun to set, and while at that, they made an infiltration plan.

Night had finally come, and the cold wind of the forest sent chills down the spines of anyone in that ghost town. The atmosphere was eerily quiet, with the only audible sounds being the leaves on the trees being hit by gusts of wind. The pale moonlight illuminating the place with very few clouds in the sky.

But soon, that silence would be broken by something, to say the least, unorthodox.

And army of dozens of shadow clones emerged from the woods, all looking the same as Naruto, rushing in the direction or the abandoned mining village's town hall while yelling a furious battle cry.

As the shadow clones run, they started to activate the traps the sound ninja had left along the way. Landmines made of explosive tags, a rain of shuriken and kunai coming out of nowhere, trap doors on the ground.

But not even all that was enough to stop the charge of the shadow clones, there were just way too many of them. And so, the sound ninja sentries had come out of hiding to stop them. Masked sound ninja came out of nowhere and started to engage the clones in combat. Puffs of smoke made by defeated clones filled the area as the sound ninja made short work of them, but it just seemed like it wasn't doing anything because more and more Naruto shadow clones would appear out of nowhere and attack.

Eventually, the sound ninja would eliminate every last shadow clone, leaving only one Naruto left, cornered by all the enemies.

"That was impressive for a kid like you, but still stupid to try and attack us all on your own." Said one of the sound ninja, his kunai already drawn out. "Now surrender and come quietly, we're gonna figure out who put you up to this."

Naruto then gave them a sarcastic smirk.

"I think it's already been enough time, now i'll be able to play without holding myself back." Said him, getting in a battle position.

And out of nowhere, a puff of smoke involved Naruto, and when the smoke cleared out, he wasn't there anymore, instead, it was a woman with purple hair and a trenchcoat.

"The first phase of the plan has been a success, now i'll just have to finish you guys off!" Anko quickly made a few hand signs, and a bunch of snakes started to sprout from her arms, each biting an enemy, making the remaining sound ninja rush to attack Anko.

The special jounin was a managing to fight all of them in equal footing using taijutsu and her snakes, it wouldn't be an easy fight for either side, and she knew that it would take a long time to wrap it all up.

-x-

Making use of Anko's distraction, Naruto, Ino and Sakura managed to sneak inside the town hall using the back entrance. The started to run through the empty corridors and halls of the place, looking for any sign of Kin.

"Do you think that Anko-sensei is gonna be ok, Naruto?" Asked Sakura, in a worried tone of voice. 

"Don't worry, we know how tough she is. I'm sure she won't lose to those punks outside, no matter how many of them are there." Answered Naruto, in a reassuring tone.

And so, the trio reached the end of the line: a big hall who gave access to the staircase that led to the next floor, and guarding it, was a figure that those three knew very well: Zaku Abumi. But something about him felt different.

"You!?" Yelled Naruto, surprised. "What are you doing here? Didn't Shino bust up your arms in the preliminaries?"

Zaku gave them a crazy grin, he was as furious as he seemed to be happy.

"After me and Dosu brought Kin back, Lord Orochimaru gave us another chance to prove our worth." Zaku started walking in the direction of the trio. 

"So he fixed my arms, and even gave me a surprise gift." Zaku then stopped walking and planted his feet. "You know, it's pretty lucky of us that you managed to find this place and come here on your own, a shame you didn't bring that bastard Sasuke Uchiha with you though."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Naruto yelled, losing his patience. "What does Sasuke has to do with this!?"

Zaku scoffed.

"Dosu's plan was to use Kin to make you come here, blondie." Zaku opened up an evil smirk. "And then capture you, and use you to lure that bastard Sasuke to complete our mission. Killing him is our prime objective."

"You didn't have to kidnap Kin if you wanted to pick a fight with me! You should just have asked and i'd come kick your butt anytime!" Naruto was very pissed off. "Now where is she!?"

"Kin is a traitor to the sound, she was gona die anyway, so we thought we might as well make some use of her while she still drew breath." 

"You bastard!" Naruto was about to jump on him.

"She's upstairs with Dosu, you can go get her if you want, i won't stop you." Said Zaku, in a cocky tone. "And i'd be quick if i were you, Dosu likes to torture prisoners when he gets bored."

"Naruto, let's go!" Said Ino, in a determined tone, making Naruto and Sakura nod in response, the trio ready to run in the direction of the stairs.

"Hold your horses! I'll only let the annoying blonde one past me." Zaku's eyes filled with expectation, looking at Sakura and Ino.

"You two, i didn't forget the stunt you pulled on me back at the forest of death. So i think a little payback is in order." Zaku stared at the girls, imagining all the ways he could beat them up.

"Don't worry about us Naruto, go ahed and save Kin." Sakura looked at her boyfriend, a determined expression on her face. 

"Forehead is right, we can take care of this creep just fine on our own!" Said Ino, a confident look on her face.

Naruto struggled a bit to accept the situation, but finally decided that he had to save Kin as soon as possible.

He simply nodded an ran in the direction of the stairs, making his way to the upper levels of the town hall. And once he had gone out of sight, only Zaku, Ino and Sakura remained in that hall, an eerily silence filling the atmosphere of the place.

"Funny, when he mentioned an "annoying blonde one i could've swore he was talking about you." Jested Sakura trying to break up the tension. 

"Very funny." Answered Ino, getting on a battle position, still a bit nervous about this fight. "Any strategies? You were always quite the bookworm."

"We can't fight him at a distance, so you go from the right, i'll go from the left ok?" Sakura, suggested, remembering all the times she saw Zaku fight, to which Ino nodded in response.

The two kunoichi then charged against the smirking sound genin, each one coming from a different side. And once they got into melee range of him, each one threw a kick at him, to which he almost effortlessly blocked them with his forearms. The girls then continued punching and kicking him, with little to no success, every attack they launched he either blocked, dodged or parried it. Once he got fed up, he counter attacked by punching Ino's gut and kicking Sakura in the face.

Eventually, the girls disengaged and retreated back to few feet away from him.

"Is that all you got?" Taunted Zaku. "At this rate i won't even have to use my ninjutsu!"

Sakura looked at Ino.

"I guess taijutsu is not an option for us, and we won't be able to keep our distance eithrr because of his airwave jutsu." Said the pink haired girl.

"Then we'll just have to fight him in both ways!" Answered Ino, taking a few shuriken out of her pouch and giving them to Sakura. "I'll charge him on my own, you cover me from afar." Said the blonde girl. To which Sakura nodded. "Clone justu!" Yelled the pinkette after making a few hand signs, making three mirror images of her appear.

"Here i go!" Ino started to run at Zaku's direction once again, the sound genin got prepared to block her incoming attack, but them Sakura threw a barrage of shuriken from the opposite direction, something that made him have to use his airwaves to deflect.

And so, with that distraction, Ino managed to throw him a powerful direct punch in his face, right at his nose. And follow it up by a knee strike on his gut, a cross on the side of his head, and finishing up with an uppercut on his chin, but Zaku wasn't done yet, he managed to strike Ino back with an airwave, which sent the girl flying back to where Sakura was.

"Not half bad for someone with a taijutsu as sloppy as yours." Sakura joked as she helped her friend and rival back up. "Look who's talking! And at least *i* managed to actually hit him a few times." Replied Ino, panting, a little bit bruised by the impact of the airwave.

"Ok, no more playing around!" Zaku was furious, and as soon as he said that, a purple miasma started to emanate from his body, and strange black marks started to emerge and cover his skin.

"That's…" Sakura remembered that same power when Sasuke woke up in the forest and only managed to supress it after Naruto managed to make him come back to his senses.

"This is the greatest gift that Lord Orochiamru bestowed upon me." Zaku seemed somehow even more aggressive and enraged. "Now, prepare to die!"

Zaku rushed the girls, his speed being too much for them to keep up, and started to blitz them with a barrage of kicks, punches and throws.

Sakura and Ino attempted to defend themselves and fight back with their own taijutsu, but it was no use, they couldn't even match him in his normal state, let alone now that he was empowered by the curse mark.

He kept wailing on them with a barrage of physical strikes, and when he got bored, decided to finish off the battle.

"Die! Full Power Decapitating Airwave jutsu!" He yelled as his hands shot out the most powerful of his airwaves yet, hitting the girls with the full brunt of it's power, and sending them flying to hit against the stone walls of the place, the impact of it making huge crater both on the ground and on the wall.

Severely bruised and full of bleeding injuries on her bodies, Ino and Sakura laid on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Huh, i didn't expect that'd be enough to kill them." Said Zaku, turning around. "I'd better go see how Dosu's doing."

But through their unwavering determination, the two girls still managed to get up on their feet, even in that sorry state they were both in. After noticing that, Zaku turned around again, a surprised look on his face.

"Well, ain't that a surprise!" Zaku grinned in a maniacle way. "Looks like i'll have to beat you two up a bit more."

"We're not gonna lose to the likes of you!" Answered Sakura, her eyes full of determination. 

"Huh? And how exactly do you think you can win against those odds? Didn't you just see the damage i did to you two in a single move?" Asked Zaku, having fun.

"Because we're fighting for something more than a stupid mission!" Said Ino, struggling to keep up on her feet. "We're fighting for the person we love! So there's no way we're gonna let ourselves be defeated here!"

"That's right, as long as we still live, we're gonna keep getting back up until we win!" Said Sakura, with her eyes full of passion.

Zaku couldn't hold himself back, he bursted out laughing loudly, like that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard in his life.

Eventually, he stopped, and then looked at the girls before speaking.

"Love, huh? What a load of crap!" Zaku then planted his feet. "Very well then, let's see what love can do against my strength. I'll give you the first move once again. But make good use of it, because if you don't kill me with it, i'll crush you with my full power."

Zaku then waited for the girls to strike, Sakura and Ino being very nervous despite their bravado.

"So, this is it huh?" Ino was nervous, but had no intention of backing down at that point.

"Yes, this is it." Sakura put her left hand at her ninja pouch, as if she was looking for something.

"What's our plan now, it's gotta be a pretty good one this time. For both our sakes." Said Ino, trying to lighten the tension.

"I have an Idea, there's this trick i've seen Naruto and Sasuke do in the Land of Waves..."

Sakura then explain the plan in it's entirety to Ino, which made the girl put on a serious expression.

"That's really risky…" Commented Ino. "But i agree, it's our only chance."

"Well? I don't have all night you know!?" Taunted Zaku, extremely confident.

"Ready?" Asked Sakura.

"Ready." Answered Ino.

Then, Sakura pulled a smoke bomb from her pouch and threw it at the ground, making the puff of smoke completely cover them.

"The hell?" Said Zaku. "You're gonna run away!?"

Sakura then suddenly yelled from within the smoke.

"Shadow Shuriken jutsu! Windmill of Shadows!" And then, a gigant shadow shuriken emerged from the smoke and started to make it's way towards Zaku.

"That's not gonna work! Decapitating Airwave jutsu!" Zaku shot a powerful airwave, which quickly hit the shuriken, deflecting it.

But that was not all, he soon noticed something was still up.

"Huh!? Another shuriken in the shadow of the first one?" Said him, and using his enchanced reflexes by the curse mark, Zaku managed to jump over it.

"Too bad! I win!" And as Zaku prepared to shoot another airwave at where the puff of smoke was, the shuriken he jumped over transformed into Ino who threw a kunai at the sound ninja, who then had to turn around to deflect it with yet another airwave.

"Nice trick, but still not enough!" Zaku was about to claim his victory by blasting Ino to smitherines, when she suddenly yelled:

"Ino! Do it now!!!" Said her, as she suddenly transformed into Sakura.

And so, the Yamanaka girl emerged from the puff of smoke, her hands set on a very specific hand sign of her clan and pointing straight at Zaku.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" And so, Ino possesed Zaku's body, as she clearly struggled to mantain controlled.

"Sakura, it's now or never!" She yelled, as if she were in pain.

And as fast as she could, Sakura ran in the direction of Zaku with a kunai in hand, and with all of her power and determination, she delivered a crushing blow against his heart.

"Cha!!!" Yelled the pinkette, as she drove the kunai through Zaku's heart with full force, piercing it, and with Ino releasing the mind transfer at the last second and managing to escape back to her body.

And with that, Zaku Abumi saw himself with a kunai through his chest, blood leaking out of the side of his mouth, a dumbstrcuk expression on his face. As the curse mark started to retreat back and clear his skin.

"Lord Orochimaru… I failed you again…" Said Zaku, as he fell to his knees and then to the ground, leaving a puddle of blood below his dead body.

Sakura sat on the ground, extremely tired and hurt, while Ino stumbled in her direction, barely managing to make it to Sakura's side, sitting right beside her friend.

"I thought i'd never say that, but you did well for once Forehead." Joked Ino, in a happy tone, having trouble speaking.

"Just shut up." Sakura answered, in an endearing tone. "I just regret not having the strength to follow Naruto, that Dosu was always the scariest of their team."

Ino got serious again.

"He's got this, Naruto would never lose to that mummy." Said the blonde girl. "But regardless, we'll just have to trust him." She concluded, to which Sakura nodded, still a bit worried about the orange shinobi.

-x-

Naruto had walked through the entire staircase, ran through many more halls and corridors, but he was finally there. Only one room remained in the second floor of the building, and without hesitation, Naruto kicked it's door.

And there she was: Kin Tsuchi, chained to the wall, extremely hurt and bleeding a lot, almost unconscious. And to her side, sitting on the fancy chair that could've been made for the mayor of the town, was Dosu Kinuta.

"Finally here, huh? Naruto Uzumaki."

-x-

And that's a wrap! Next chapter we'll have the fight between Naruto and Dosu and the conclusion of the first arc of this fic! Place your bets guys!

Again, please don't forget to leave a review with your feedback for the chapter, it's really important to us writers!


	9. The Death of Innocence

Chapter 9 -

At that point, it was already late at night. The moonlight shone through the windows and illuminated that dark room where Naruto stared down Dosu and a badly beaten Kin, who was chained to the wall.

"Kin!" Yelled Naruto, extremely worried because of her state.

The girl, almost unconscious, turned her head, noticing that Naruto was there, making her eyes get start to get watery as she made a faint smile, showing both happiness and guilt.

"You came…." Said her, almost as if she had already given up hope.

"I told you! I never go back on my word!" Naruto smiled at her.

The boy then noticed how hurt she was.

"Who did that to you?" Naruto asked angrily. "Was it this guy?" Turning his gaze to Dosu.

Kin then looked away, afraid to say anything more.

Before anything more could be said however, Dosu got up on his feet and started talking.

"As much as i hate to cut this heartwarming reunion short, i think we have more pressing matters to attend to." Said him, in a sarcastic tone, as he grabbed Kin by the hair and pulled her, making her squeal in pain, hurting the girl on purpose.

"You bastard!" Yelled Naruto. 

"I heard that people fight harder when they're angry." The sound ninja pulled her hair further. "Should i end Kin's life right now so that you'll give me a more interesting fight?" Said Dosu, drawing out his kunai with his other hand.

"Dosu!" Said Kin, getting the sound ninja's attention. 

"Huh? What is it? Want to say your last words?" Asked him.

Kin waied a few instants to start talking, clearly struggling.

"I've worked all my life for the sound village, i've done all i could for Lord Orochiamru." Kin started to tear up as she spoke. "So please! Just let me ask you one last thing!"

"Interesting, what is it?" Asked him, intrigued.

"You can kill me, i don't care. But please, let Naruto live!" At this point, Kin could barely even talk properly. 

"Kin!? What are you talking about!?" Asked Naruto, shocked.

"Huh? You know that i could just kill you both, right?" Answered Dosu, intrigued.

"It's different! I'm giving my life willingly for Lord Orochimaru." Kin's tears were starting to dry up. "To atone for my betrayal of him and the Sound."

Dosu chuckled.

"Interesting." He then unbound her, she wasn't in any condition to fight or run anyway. "If you're so adamant in atoning for your sins, then you must take your own life as an offering for Lord Orochimaru. Do that, and i give you my word that i'll spare Naruto Uzumaki." He then handed her his kunai.

Kin was shocked, she stood silent, doing nothing, sitting on her knees as she started at the kunai.

"I'll give you time to pull yourself together, i can keep myself entertained beating you down in the meantime." Dosu looked at Naruto, who was full of rage.

"Kin!!! Don't do It!!!" Naruto screamed, then an idea came up in his head, he had used the Mind Domination jutsu on her. "Do not do it! This is an order!!!" Yelled him, she wouldn't be able to go against his will.

And so, Kin stood still, a desperate expression on her face.

"You don't need to strike any deals with this jerk!" Said Naruto, getting in a battle stance. "I'll beat him up right here and right now! And then, i'll take you back home with me!" Naruto had promised that to Kin, and he was about to fight tooth and nail to keep that promise.

Dosu laughed.

"It's time then…" He too got in a battle stance. "Let us begin! Naruto Uzumaki!!!"

With all his might, Naruto charged against Dosu, filled with determination. The Sound Ninja then took out the Resonating Echo Speaker in his forearm, just waiting for Naruto to strike.

And strike he did, Naruto started to attack him with a combination of powerful punches and kickes, to which Dosu responded in kind. They both seemed to be pretty even locked in that taijutsu dispute, until…

Dosu found a hole on Naruto's defenses, and took the chance to exploit it, punching the air right beside Naruto's face with his Resonating Echo Speaker.

"Take this!" The Sound Ninja activated his jutsu, but Naruto quickly responded with a direct punch to his face, then retreating back a few feet.

At that moment, Dosu's jutsu started to take effect, making Naruto start to get a bit disorientated.

"The hell!?" Said Naruto, starting to feel a bit of nausea. "Is this the jutsu he used to take out Chōji?" 

"Correct." Said Dosu, as he recovered after the punch. "And it will be the jutsu that'll take you out as well, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto knew that he couldn't get close on his own, so he instantly knew that there was only one thing to do in that situation.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" He yelled, as multiple puffs of smoke appeared in the area, revealing a multitude of clones all identical to Naruto.

"Here i go!" He yelled, as all the clones started to charge Dosu at the same time.

The Sound Ninja then started to fight back, taking down one or two clones with his taijutsu skills, but there were just way too many of them, Dosu was getting quickly overwhelmed.

And then it happened, three clones kicked him up to the air at the same time, with him unable to do anything in response. And so, the original Naruto jumped up, above him and readied his right leg for a devastating attack.

"Take this! Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!!!" Yelled the blonde ninja, as he smacked Dosu in the head with full force in a devastating kick to the head, which sent the Sound Ninja crashing down to the ground and hitting it with incredible force.

And then, Naruto fell back to the ground. Immediately shifting his attention to Kin.

"I told you i'd defeat this jerk!" He smiled confidently. "Now let's go home, Kin!"

And as he started to walk in the girl's direction, he heard the sound of Dosu laughing, and when he looked back there was the sound ninja laying in the ground flat on his back.

"Impressive, you've gotten better." Said Dosu, slowly getting back up on his feet. "I didn't expect to have to use this here, but it seems i have no choice."

A purple, eerie miasma started to emanate from the Sound Ninja's body as black marks covered the exposed part of his skin.

"What the…" Said Naruto, as he looked at his enemy.

"Now, let's get started with round two!" Dosu got in a battle stance, his Speaker ready.

"Fine by me!" Naruto made the hand seals for the Shadow Clone Jutsu again. "I'll beat you down as many times as it takes! Until you can't get up anymore!" Then, the puffs of smoke and the shadow clones showed up once more.

And they charged Dosu yet again.

But this time, it wasn't the same.

Dosu's brute force, speed and reflexes were enchanced by the curse mark, meaning that the clones couldn't overwhelm him in the same way they had done before. And so, Dosu started to dispatch them one by one with his superior taijutsu.

He kicked, punched, and threw the clones until there was only one left, to which he grabbed by the neck and lifted him up with his Speaker hand.

"Now, feel the full power of my Jutsu enchanced by the Curse Mark!" Dosu activated the speakers, and the soundwaves hit Naruto hard.

It was like his head was on fire, Naruto's brain felt like it was melting, his intestines feeling like they were working backwards, and his muscles felt like they were tearing themselves apart.

And as Dosu let go of his grip, the orange ninja fell to his knees, unable to keep himself from vomiting on the ground in front of him. It was as if all of his strength had left him.

"Huh, down in one hit?" Said Dosu, impressed at himself. "The Curse Mark truly is something else."

Kin watched in horror as Naruto suffered on the ground, unable to do anything to help her master. She cried and cried, almost as if it was her who was getting attacked, not him.

Deep inside, she wanted more than anything to take the deal and end her own life to save Naruto's. She loved him, more than anything, but the control of the jutsu forbid her from doing it, and there was no way to fight it.

"I hoped you would give me more of a challange, Naruto Uzumaki." Dosu then kicked him, making him fall to his face in the ground. "But since you already seem to be down for the count, i'll end this already. I hope that Sasuke Uchiha shows himself to be stronger than you."

Naruto did everything he could to move, but it wasn't doing any good. If that was just normal pain he knew that he could power through it and get up to start fighting again, but this was different. It was like his own body was betraying him.

"Come on… I have to get up…." He struggled, managing to get back on his knees, looking furiously at Dosu's face.

"Die! Naruto Uzumaki!" Dosu readied his arm, ready to strike Naruto again with his jutsu.

Kin couldn't bear to watch that anymore. She loved Naruto more than anything, and he was her master, so she owed him total obedience. But at that moment, it was like those two things conflicted within the girl.

Her love told her that the correct thing to do was to sacrifice herself for him, but the servitude imposed by the Mind Domination jutsu forbid her from acting on it.

And as she watched the Sound Ninja ready himself to take Naruto's life, something snapped in her mind.

Her unyielding love for Naruto managed to miraculously break the control of the Mind Domination jutsu.

"Stop!" Yelled Kin, making Dosu suddenly stop.

"Huh?" He looked back at the black haired girl, her face showing incredible sadness, pain and determination all at the same time.

"I… i've made my decision!" Said her, pain all over her voice. "I'll trade my life for Naruto's."

"Kin! No!!!" Naruto screamed desperate, what the hell was happening? He gave her a direct order to not do it.

"Huh, is that so?" Dosu then walked a bit away from Naruto. "Show us then, i'm waiting."

Kin looked at Naruto in the eyes, hers were full of sorrow.

"Naruto…" She started to speak, as tears started to come down in her face. "The time i spent with you was short, but let me tell you this…" She readied the kunai, pointing it at her own chest, her hands trembling. "It was the happiest time of my entire life." Once more, faint smile appeared on her face, but this time, it was happy.

"Looks like i won't be able to go to that Ramen shop with you after all...." Her hands started to tremble less and less. "But still, thank you Naruto, thank you for everything."

"KIN! NO!!!" Naruto screamed helplessly, using all of his strength to get up on his feet.

"Naruto, i love you!" And as she said that, she plunged the kunai in her chest, and soon, a small puddle of blood started to form in the area, as the girl slowly fell to the ground.

"No…" It took a while for Naruto to registrar what had just happened, and tears soon started to fill his own eyes as well.

"Huh, she really did it." Said Dosu, amused. "Honestly, i didn't think she had in it her." 

He then looked at Naruto.

"You're lucky Naruto Uzumaki, you get to live another day." Said him, turning his back and walking in Kin's direction to retrieve his kunai.

-x-

Suddenly, Naruto saw himself in a dark room, filled with water to his knees and massive prison cell in front of him. Two red eyes, filled with hatred and unyielding anger, stared at the miserable boy outside.

"Boy, what brings you here?" Asked a terrifying voice, coming from inside the cell.

Naruto looked at the red eyes.

"I want to crush him… I want to kill him!" Those were the only things Naruto could say, referring to Dosu.

"You want to kill someone?" The voice seemed amused at that. "If that is it, i can help you." The eyes got closer. "You just have to accept my help…"

Naruto didn't even flinch.

"I'll do anything if that means i can get to kill that bastard."

The voice chuckled.

"Very well then…" It said, the level of the water increasing to Naruto's waist. "I'll give you a bit of my power."

-x-

Dosu was on his way to retrieve the kunai that Kin had taken, until he heard Naruto getting back in his feet.

"Huh? You can still move?" Said Dosu, as he turned back and saw Naruto, who still looked at the ground.

And then, Naruto shifted his gaze and then looked at Dosu dead in the eyes, but this time it wasn't Naruto's normal blue eyes, the eyes were red and full of hate, much like those of the thing behind the iron bars.

Red energy, visible even to the naked eye, started to emanate from Naruto's body. Much like the miasma emanated by the curse mark, but even more agressive than that.

"What the hell?" Dosu took a step back. "What is this power!?"

"This time, i swear that i'll kill you!" Naruto grunted, enraged like never before, even more than when Sasuke had seemingly been killed by Haku.

"Don't get cocky!" Answered Dosu, readying his speaker. "No matter how strong, you can't defend against the sound itself!"

"Oh yeah?" Said Naruto.

The orange ninja then, readied both his fingers and, with one fell swoop, thrusted them both each inside one of his ear holes. With full force, crushing his eardrums in the process.

Blood spilled from his ears after doing that, but Naruto didn't even seem to care.

Dosu took another step back after seeing that.

"Are you insane!?" He asked, fear starting to creep up on him.

But Naruto couldn't hear him anymore.

The orange ninja then bit his thumb, did a few hand signs and then yelled:

"Summoning Jutsu!!!"

As soon as his hand touched the ground, a massive brown snake emerged from the puff of smoke, the creature quickly sliding it's way towards Dosu with it's enormous mouth open, ready to swallow him whole.

Having his speed increased by the curse mark, Dosu managed to dodge the first move of the snake and throw a few kunai with explosive tags at it, making the snake blow up and disappear, but he didn't know that was just a diversion.

And before he knew it, Naruto rushed at him preparing a ferocious punch, and all the sound ninja could to was to put his speaker arm in front of himself to protect himself. And as the devastating punch hit the speaker, it automatically crushed it, destroying it and making scraps and pieces of it fall all over the room.

But that was not all, the impact was so strong that it broke Dosu's forearm and sent him flying at full force in the direction of the wall, which he hit making a crater on it, and subsequently falling to the ground.

Dosu managed to get on his knees, severely hurting because of his arm, looking terrified at Naruto.

"What the hell are you!?" Asked him, with nowhere to run. But Naruto still couldn't hear him because of the damage to his ears.

And the enraged orange ninja walked slowly in Dosu's direction, bent on ending his life in the most painful way possible. With the sound ninja cornered against the wall, like a rat.

And once Naruto got in front of the terrified Dosu, he grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against the wall, readying a punch with his free hand.

"You…" Dosu looked at him, still unable to accept that his life was about to end. He remembered that stupid kid in the chunin exams, like how cheerful he was, how he had called everyone out in the classroom saying that he was going to be Hokage. Was it really the same person?

And then he remembered Gaara of the Desert, those eyes, their eyes were the same.

And with that, Naruto started to wail on him. Naruto punched and punched his face against the wall multiple times with incredible strength, making Dosu scream in pain.

The power was so great that the wall behind Dosu started to crack, and once Naruto mustered all his power and delivered one final blow, finally breaking Dosu's neck in the process, he shattered the wall too, sending the corpse of the Sound Ninja flying to the outside.

It was then that Naruto realized that the sky wasn't clear anymore, dense clouds of rain now had obscured the moon and the stars.

And as the red energy started to dissipate, Naruto remembered Kin and went running towards her. The damage to the building had been too great, so the roof also started to come down around him.

And as he reached Kin, he saw her, lying on the ground, a serene expression on her face, her eyes closed as if she was just sleeping, not a hint of regret on her face.

And with her on his arms, Naruto knelt and broke down once more, crying more than he ever had in his entire life. At the time time, rain started to fall, confusing his tears with the water drops.

"Kin, wake up!" He yelled, unwilling to accept it.

"Wake up dammit!" He sobbed as he yelled at her. "I'm here with you now!"

Soon, Sakura, Ino and Anko would arrive at the place. Ino gasped and put her hands on her mouth as she saw what was happening.

Anko looked at that with a serious expression on her face. And Sakura slowly walked to Naruto's side, crouching down and putting her hand at his shoulder.

"Naruto…" Said her, in a compassionate tone. Now Naruto could her normally, the red energy had healed all his injuries.

"I failed her, Sakura…" Said the cheerful orange ninja. "It's my fault, i shouldn't have used that stupid jutsu on her! She'd still be alive!" Naruto blamed himself, trying his best to reason his way out of feeling that pain that filled his heart.

"It's not your fault Naruto." Said Sakura, grabbing his hand and holding it hard. "We did our best."

Anko then approached the couple, and knelt down, putting her head at Kin's chest to hear her heartbeat.

"She's still alive." Said the purple haired kunoichi. "But she's barely hanging on, we gotta get back to the village right now."

And the rain raged on, as the four man squad did their best to get their acts together and return. Naruto was silent, and as much as the girls knew him well, nome could figure out what was going through his head.

Arc I: The Coming of Age - END


	10. Training With Tenten

First Arc Epilogue -

Naruto and the squad he had put together, working on their own, managed to infiltrate a secret outpost of the Sound village in the Land of Fire and utterly trash the place and the forces that garrisoned it.

However, even if in the surface everything seemed like a decisive victory, for Naruto, it was little more than just a white peace.

Rescuing Kin Tsuchi had been the prime objective of the infiltration, and they did bring her back alive, but things, as always, weren't so simple. 

As soon as they got back to the Leaf, Naruto went straight to the hospital with Kin's on his arms. The medical ninja soon noticed that she was in critical condition and had to undergo a long surgery on the spot. Sakura, Anko and Ino had went to sort out this mess with the village's authorities.

And Naruto waited on the hospital halls, he waited for hours on end, and when everything was finally over as Kin's life was out of risk, things still didn't go as expected for the orange ninja. He looked to the ground, defeated, after hearing what the medic had to say.

"Can you please repeat that?" Asked Naruto, avoiding to look at the doctor in the face.

The medic ninja looked at the boy, his eyes full of empathy.

"She's in a coma." Said him, with a heavy heart. "Your friend's life is out the line, but…" He waited a few seconds before continuing. "Whatever she went through in the recent past may have been too much for her brain to handle. Right now, she's basically a prisoner of her own mind, and there's no way to know when she'll wake up, or even if she ever will actually wake up."

"I see…" Said Naruto, devastated. He wasn't as broken as earlier, all the time in the hallway had allowed for him to do plenty of soul searching, but he still couldn't help but partialy blame himself for what had happened to the girl. "So, there's nothing you can do?"

"I'm afraid not." Confirmed the medic ninja. "A medical genius may have been able to work something out, but those aren't that easy to come by. There aren't even that many medical ninja around."

A medical genius? Naruto had never heard of anything like that, but he decided to save that conversation for later, he had more pressing matters at that time.

"I understand, thanks for everything doc." Said Naruto, in a sad tone of voice. "Can i see her at least?"

"Don't mention, i'm just doing my job." The medical ninja forced a smile. "She's already recovering from the surgery so you can visit her just fine, her room is over there." The medic pointed to a door in the end of the hallway, to where Naruto quickly made his way to.

Seeing Kin like that made Naruto unsure of what to feel. He was, of course, relieved that Kin was still alive, but this? Could her state really be called living? That thought tormented the orange ninja as he watched her laying comatose in the hospital bed, at first glance, it seemed like she was just sleeping.

Naruto spent the night at the hospital watching over her, but he knew that at some point he'd have to leave, and he did so in the morning, heading home to eat with a heavy heart. But still, after everything he went through, Naruto realized something: he would never, ever, let something simmillar happen to anyone else he cared about, and he'd ensure that by any means necessary. And he wouldn't be made a fool of by the Hokage ever again, only he knew what was best for himself and his "group", of that he was certain.

~ Interlude ~

Hiruzen Sarutobi was livid when he heard the news of what had happened. He knew that he'd have to punish Anko and the three genin at some point for acting on their own and for going against his orders, that was his duty. However, the crashing of that secret sound village hideout, in the end, was a good thing, because the Sound wasn't allowed to mantain millitary bases on the Land of Fire so the diplomatic fallout of the attack would in fact favor the Leaf in light of the other nations. And there were no Leaf ninja casualties on the mission either, as far as missions in the same style go, that execution had been exceptional.

And also, the Third Hokage, despite everything, wasn't a bad man, and still held a soft spot for Naruto, the child of Minato Namikaze. So he decided to reward him for his efforts by officially welcoming Kin into the ranks of the Leaf for all that was worth. 

However, that still wasn't enough for Naruto. The Third's actions regarding Kin had made Naruto grow to resent him. The orange ninja blamed him for not being able to keep Kin safe *and* for refusing to go after her. At this point, Naruto didn't want anything to do with the old Hokage anymore.

On the matter of the punishment for Naruto and his group, the Hokage decided to wait until the end of the Chunin Exams to deal with that. After all, he had enough on his plate already at that time.

Eventually, Naruto's emotional pain would start to diminish little by little, and he then went back to training for the Chunin Exams finals with Anjo, Ino and Sakura. He'd visit Kin in the hospital every now and then, but there wasn't anything else he could do other than that.

When the day of the finals came, Naruto fought and defeated Neji Hyuuga, avenging his friend Hinata. Being more used to tapping into the nine tailed fox's power and doing it from the start, the blonde ninja managed to beat Neji with certain ease.

Shikamaru Nara defeated Temari of the Sand and Sasuke's fight against Gaara was interrupted by an expected Sound Village/Sand Village attack on the Leaf.

The extra information that Kin had brought to the table made the Village slightly more prepared for the attack, but still, the inaction of Danzo's Root in the invasion was still a big hit to the Leaf's power. And the Hokage died in the battle against Orochimaru.

At the climax of the Battle for the Leaf, Naruto would face off against Gaara and the Shukaku. Naruto would win by using, once again, a combination of Summoning Jutsu and tapping into the Nine Tails power, however, his win over Gaara would only make the sand Jinchuuriki grow to resent him, after all, this Naruto was already different from how he was a few months back, and trying to talk down clearly malicious people just wasn't his style anymore. The experiences he went through after learning the Mind Domination Jutsu had changed him.

-x-

Chapter 10 -

Naruto had just finished eating through a few bowels of ramen that night, after finishing, he paid for his food and started to make his way back home. However, along the way, he was stopped by a duo of ANBU black ops ninja.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Danzo Shimura wishes to see you." Said one of them, in a serious tone.

The orange ninja raised an eyebrow at that.

"Danzo? Never heard of him." Answered Naruto, intrigued. "What does he want with me?"

The ANBU ninja waited a few instants before talking.

"It's urgent, regarding Kin Tsuchi." Said the masked ninja, knowing that Naruto would take the bait.

After that, there was no way Naruto wasn't going to meet up with this Danzo. They blindfolded the orange ninja and took him to Root HQ. When they took off the blindfold, Naruto saw himself in a small room face to face with the man himself: Danzo.

"It's good to finally meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Danzo, looking at Naruto's eyes. "My name is Danzo Shimura, i'm an elder for the Leaf Village."

Naruto looked around, and then started talking.

"An elder? If you're such a legit bigwig like that then why all the secrecy?" Asked Naruto. "And what's this about Kin?"

Danzo retained his serious expression.

"All will be answered in due time." Said the elder. "I've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time now…"

"So you were spying on me?" Interrupted Naruto.

"...First things first, i'd like to apologize for the Third Hokage's actions regarding Kin Tsuchi. He was a good but shortsighted man, and his leadership skills were clearly dwindling with his old age." Said Danzo, trying to get on Naruto's good side.

"Yeah, whatever…" Naruto looked away, not wanting to talk about Hiruzen.

"It's also a shame what happened to Kin Tsuchi, she gave us valuable information that greatly helped the Village repel the recent attack." Danzo said it with a straight face, despite not having deployed his own forces to counter the invasion.

"Just get to the point, what do you want with me and what does it have to do with Kin?" Said Naruto, annoyed.

"Let's just say that i've grown to respect you." Lied Danzo. "Your coordination of the assault on that Sound outpost was incredible, not to mention that you went against Hiruzen's orders, that was clearly the right thing to do at the time. You're clearly a talented ninja and an asset to our village." Danzo didn't mean most of what he said, but he lied so perfectly that it seemed like he did mean it.

"And as such, i've went to great lenghts to search for a way in which Kin Tsuchi can recover from her… condition." The old man walked closer to Naruto. "Isn't that in your best interests?"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat after hearing that.

"It is." Answered him. "You can really heal Kin?" 

"Not me, but i want you to help me find a person who can." Danzo stopped very close to Naruto, looking at him dead in the eyes. "However, i want you do something for me in return."

"Just say it, i'd do anything if it means saving her." Naruto was determined.

"Anything?" Asked Danzo, in a serious tone of voice.

"Anything." Confirmed Naruto.

"Even an assassination?" 

…

The room went silent, it took a few instants for Naruto to understand the implications of what Danzo just asked and a few more for him to answser.

"You want me to kill someone for you?" Naruto took a step back, cautious.

"Indeed." Said Danzo. "You're a shinobi, sooner or later you'd have to perform an assassination. And keep in mind that my request is for the good of the Leaf Village, think of it as a mission."

Naruto stood silent.

"The target is Tsunade Senju, she's the granddaughter of the First Hokage and one of the legendary sannin. She's also the medical ninja with the necessary skills to heal Kin Tsuchi." 

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why would i kill her then?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Because the other elders want her to take up the position of Hokage, and i know for sure that she's not the right person to shoulder a huge responsibility like that." Danzo hit the ground with his cane. "Tsunade Senju is an alcoholic and has a gambling addiction, not to mention that she left the Village and hasn't come back in long time. How can a person like that be even considered?" This time Danzo meant every word, he was disgusted at the idea of Tsunade becoming Hokage and not him.

"And so, i concluded that assassinating her would be well within the Village's best interests." Danzo smirked. "Sometimes going against the chain of command is the right thing to do, don't you think so too?" Naruto looked to the side, realizing what Danzo was referring to.

"I will send you to find Tsunade, you are to gain her trust and bring her back to the village. She will heal your friend Kin and after that, you'll make her disappear."

"Wait a minute…" Said Naruto, noticing a glaring flaw on Danzo's plan. "How do you expect me to be able to lay a finger on her if she's coming back to the village to become Hokage? The ANBU would bust me right away!"

"She will be back at the Village, but she won't take the position, of that i'm sure." Explained the old man. "Tsunade would never want to become Hokage, no matter how much the elders insist, and oh they will insist for a long time, time that the village dosen't have. That's why i want to get rid of her."

Naruto looked down, still unsure.

"So, Naruto Uzumaki. Will you do it?"

…

It was a hard decision to make, but at that point, Naruto was already too far gone. He was a criminal, and there was way too much at stake here.

He had to say yes.

-x-

The next morning, Naruto was preparing himself mentally to go on his search for Tsunade next week. He was really stressed out lately and with Sakura, Ino and Anko being really busy because of the village's reconstruction, he was also very pent up.

So, he decided to take a morning walk through the neighborhood. Where he'd be stopped a feisty kunoichi with brown hair and buns.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Said the girl, with a smile.

"Hey, you're that girl from Bushy Brow's team right?" Answered Naruto, with a foxy expression.

"The name's Tenten." Said her, a bit frustrated that he didn't even remember her name. 

"Oh yeah, that was it." Naruto put his hands on his pockets. "What are you up to?"

"I'm looking for a sparring partner. Guy sensei is too busy to train me and Lee and Neji aren't really in any condition to spar." Tenten made a devious smirk. "Tell you what, i think i just found my sparring partner." She looked at Naruto as she said that.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Me? Why me though? We barely know each other." Asked the knucklehead ninja. 

"Well, it's true that i wouldn't have asked that of you a few weeks back." Said the kunoichi. "Honestly i always thought you were just some loser."

"Geez, thanks a lot!" Naruto gave her a foxy look, annoyed.

"But after seeing the way you destroyed Neji in that fight, i was really impressed." Tenten chuckled. "That was really cool, i honestly didn't think that you out of all of the exam participants had what it takes to defeat Neji like that, and i heard you beat that Gaara too, that's why i want to train with you!"

Naruto still wasn't convinced. But Tenten wasn't about to let her new crush escape their training session.

"Oh, come on!" Said Tenten, a bit annoyed. "It was you who beat up Neji and now he can't train with me, so take responsibility already!"

Naruto thought that was some really weird logic there, but he wasn't up to argue with that girl, and she was pretty cute too, so he decided to accept. 

The duo left to the training field and started their training. Tenten's taijutsu and skill with ninja weapons was a little bit above Naruto's but the orange ninja made up with his trickery and unorthodox battle tactics, in the end, without the use of Naruto's shadow clones, they were about even in battle.

At some point while they fought, Naruto tripped and fell right on top of Tenten. The situation was a bit awkward, with them staring at each other's faces for a few instants. Tenten blushed a bit

"Sorry, i tripped." Said Naruto, in an awkward tone.

"It happens." answered her, avoiding to look at him in the eyes. "...I wish he didn't already have a girlfriend…" Muttered Tenten.

"What was that?" Asked Naruto, only hearing it partially.

"Nothing!" Answered the kunoichi, immediately. "So, can we get back to training now?"

Naruto didn't want to do this, with each girl he casted the jutsu on the more responsibility he'd have to shoulder, but he was way too pent up, so his cock was talking louder than his brain at that moment.

Without bothering to answer Tenten's question, Naruto stole a kiss from her, immediately activating the Mind Domination Jutsu while at it. When he was finished, he got off Tenten. The girl then looked at him, blushing but with a seductive look at the same time.

"Well master, aren't you a bold one." Said her, looking at his eyes.

"Just keep calling me Naruto." The orange ninja was already taking off his clothes. "You know what i want, let's get on with it."

Tenten nodded and started to take off her shirt and pants, while she did it, Naruto couldn't help but notice that she had the most athletic body out of all the girls he'd been with. Her ass was firm and round although not as naturally big as Sakura's, her breasts were small, about the same size as Kin's. Her abs were toned and her legs were amazing.

With them both naked, Tenten couldn't help but look at Naruto's raging erection, that turned her on a lot.

"Come, help me ease this tension Tenten." Said Naruto, with a grin.

The brown haired kunoichi then started to give him head, sucking his cock and balls. As usual for virgins like her, her blowjob skill was surely lacking especially when compared to someone like Anko, but she made up for it with her dirty talk, which turned Naruto on like crazy.

"Your cock is amazing…" Said her, as she stroked his shaft with her hand. "I want it inside me so much…"

Said her with a seductive tone as she continued sucking and licking it, she also started to no the same with his balls, that was too much for Naruto, his climax was fast approaching.

"I'm about to cum!" Said the blonde ninja.

"Cum all over me, Naruto!" She said as the orange ninja shot wave after wave of pent up jizz all over her breasts.

Naruto was bewildered in the afterglow of that orgasm, it felt like all his frustrations were leaving his body alongside the semen, it was amazing.

Right after that, Tenten got on top of Naruto, straddling him. "Let's continue our training session." Said her, in a seductive tone.

"Damn right!" Naruto answered as he grabbed her asscheeks and slammed his hard cock inside her, making her start to moan loudly.

And so they started going at it like crazy, with Tenten riding him like stallion. Soon, Naruto would get close to cumming again, but the couple had forgotten that they were doing that in quite the public location.

They noticed that someone was coming and had to hide in a nearby bush, making so that Naruto couldn't finish.

A trio of Leaf Village genin showed up, as usual, two boys and one girl. They were completely oblivious to Naruto and Tenten's presence, but they did find their clothes.

"Hey, what's up with these clothes?" Asked the genin girl, picking up Tenten's shirt.

One of the boys gave her a naughty grin.

"Well, it seems like one of them it's a male outfit and the other is female, so… yeah." Said him, making the girl blush.

"I think we should find another spot." Said the other guy, feeling a bit awkward.

Tenten was feeling incredibly embarassed in the bush with Naruto, but they were both incredibly horny, they needed to finish their business.

They waited a few minutes until the trio finally left.

"Sheesh, that was close…" Said Naruto, whispering to Tenten.

"Come with me Naruto, i know a spot where we won't be bothered by anyone." Said her, taking Naruto's hand a rishing with him naked on the forest.

"Wait, but what about our clothes!?" Asked the knucklehead ninja.

Tenten took him to a nice waterfall nearby, she laid Naruto flat on his back in the ground and quickly inserted his dick on herself.

"You want my cock that much?" Asked Naruto, having fun.

"You have no idea." Said her, as she started to violently ride him and bounce her hips, all the while moaning like crazy.

*Yeah! That's the spot! Harder Naruto!" The girl was basically yelling at that point, good thing there weren't anybody else around this time.

Naruto grabbed her ass as he fucked her hard, until both their orgasms started to get close. "I'm cumming!" Yelled Naruto. 

"Fill my insides with your jizz Narutooo!" She yelled as Naruto shot massive waves of cum inside her, not giving a crap about the consequences, he just wanted to feel as good as possible.

After that, they went to get themselves cleaned at the waterfall nearby. They played a bit on the waterfall together but Naruto's libido wasn't all that normal, so they went many more rounds of "training" that day, until the sun start to set.

Naruto knew that he had to get rid of as much stress as possible, after all, he knew that the next few weeks would be quite crazy for him after that deal with Danzo.


	11. Shadow Clone Bonanza

During the days before Naruto's departure from the village to search for Tsunade, Danzo kept in contact with the orange ninja in order to feed him information about Tsunade that would be helpful for him to complete the mission.

Danzo told him that Tsunade is a one of the legendary sannin, that she's a terrible gambler, she's riddled with debt and that she's normally seen going from town to town accompanied by an assistant named Shizune.

Naruto was also given a picture of Tsunade to helpt in the search, however, by Naruto's calculations she should be way older than what she appeared to be in the photo. There, she looked like an 18 year old girl. But Danzo explained that she used jutsu to change her physical appearance and that she currently would probably not be all that far off from what she was in the old photo.

With everything ready, Naruto called another meeting with his group in order to decide who would accompany him on that new mission. Anko, being a special jounin, was incredibly busy with the reconstruction so Naruto decided it wasn't a good idea to bring her along this time, however, a new girl had been added to the team: Tenten. So, it was decided that she'd be filling up Anko's spot on the team for that particular mission. However, not having a jounin or a chunin in the team meant that Naruto would have to actually lead this time instead of relying on Anko. He also got a hefty sum of money from Danzo to cover the mission expenses.

With the four man squad assembled once again, Naruto waited patiently for the day where they would once again leave the village for an important mission. The orange ninja was incredibly determined to get a cure for Kin, but something about Danzo simply didn't sit right with him. But he just couldn't put his finger on just what it was at this time.

-x-

"Everyone ready?" 

Asked Naruto, looking at his three squad members while they prepared to take off in front of the village gate.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten all nodded to that. The orange ninja then continued to give his last reminders for the mission:

"We'll be going from town to town searching for Tsunade Senju and her assistant. One we find them, we convince them to get back to the village." Said Naruto, still struggling a bit to get his commanding tone right. "That geezer Danzo told us to limit our search to the Land of Fire only, so we gotta be careful not to cross any borders accidentally and waste time."

Once again, all the girls nodded.

"Good, then we can go." Declared Naruto, starting to make his way alongside the road in the forest. The girls walking right behind him.

They walked at a normal pace, not running but also not taking their time. The morning was spent all crossing the thick woods that surrounded the Leaf Village, concealing it from most unsuspecting people. There were no incidents and the weather was pretty nice, sunny and windy, without many clouds in the blue sky.

Eventually the group would stop at a clearing to have their lunch, everyone took out a few rice balls and chatted while they ate them and rested.

"You know, i'm actually excited about meeting Lady Tsunade." Said Tenten, after swallowing a rice ball. "She was one of the reasons i became a kunoichi, i wanted to be just like her. It's sad that she's gonna have to die." Finished her, a bit bummed.

"I'm not too happy about that either." Said Naruto, with a suspicious look. "There's gotta be more to this story, but still, for the moment let's focus on convincing her to come back to heal Kin and Bushy Brow." Naruto got up on his feet. "Let's see if we can figure out more about this assassination business along the way."

"I remember my dad saying that Danzo is bad news." Commented Ino, with a worried expression. "He was constantly locking horns with the Third Hokage over the smallest things, my dad also said that there are all sorts of nasty rumors about him being involved in shady businesses, still, nothing that can be proved."

"Those rumors being real or not, it's still strange how low profile he is despite having all that power. He's an elder, and yet most people in the village don't even know what exactly is his deal." Said Sakura. "Anyway, in my opinion we should be careful when dealing with him."

"Yeah, i agree." Said Naruto, looking at the sky in a contemplative way. He wondered if more pieces would be added to that puzzle once the group found Tsunade.

-x-

The four man squad continued their journey after lunch. The next day and the one after it were much the same, it was only in the late afternoon of the fourth day that the group found themselves in the first town where they would begin their search.

Luckily for them, they arrived just at the middle of a festival. The streets were full of people and there were all kinds of fun stands around. The squad was standing at the front gate of the town, about to enter it.

"A festival huh?" Said Sakura, with a happy expression. "It's gonna be great for asking around."

"Yeah, it will." Said Naruto, picking up photos of Tsunade in his pockets and giving them to the girls. "We're gonna split up and ask around for about two hours, after that, we meet back up at this same spot to share the results ok?"

Everyone nodded, and quickly split up each one going to a different part of town. On his own, Naruto decided to start at the town center.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, have you seen the women in this pic around here?" Asked Naruto, showing the picture to a drunk old man. 

"Can't say i have, kid." Said the man, stumbling around.

Asking around was boring for Naruto, incredibly boring. Especially with a festival going around him, he wished that he didn't have a mission to do and could just have fun around the place, but he knew that he couldn't do it because of his promise. But would it hurt to go out of his way to have fun just for a bit?

Eventually while asking around Naruto would bump into Ino, the blonde kunoichi looked a bit under the weather.

"Hey Ino, something happened?" Asked Naruto, with a concerned tone.

"I'm just bored and tired… sigh." Ino sat in a nearby park bench. "I just wish we could enjoy a bit out the festival instead of just working, it happens only once a year."

"Yeah, i feel you." Answered Naruto. "But we can't slack off on this one, it's very important y'know?"

Ino looked at him with sad puppy eyes. Making Naruto sigh, she knew that her master was big softie besides everything.

"Alright, i guess we can take one detour." Said Naruto, fully aware that he was being manipulated.

'Yes!" Ino stood up, all the sadness instantly disappearing from her face.

She then grabbed his hand and took him to a seer's tent, they each paid up and entered the place. Each one got one question to ask the seer, not that they believed that his answers would be accurate anyway, they were just there for fun.

"Ok, i want to know if i'm gonna get even prettier than now when i get older!" Asked Ino, very excited

The seer did a few hand movements and looked concentrated at his crystal ball, trying to make it seem like he was seeing something in there.

"Young lady, the spirits tell me that you'll only grow in beauty, like a flower that blooms forever." He said, doing his best to make a mysterious tone of voice.

"I knew it!" Ino hugged Naruto, happy with her results. "It's your turn to ask now, Naruto."

"Alright, let me think…" Naruto thought on his question for a bit, trying to avoid any heavy themes. "Will i be Hokage someday?"

The seer once again did the weird movements around the crystal ball.

"The spirits tell me that you have an unmatched potential inside you, young man." Said the seer, but he wasn't done yet. "However, you must beware of what lies beneath the lush green trees…"

Naruto was a bit confused by the vagueness of the seer's answer, but didn't think much of it, being vague was the trick they used to get a bunch of predictions right anyway.

After leaving the tent, Naruto parted ways with Ino and made his way to another part of the town. This time, he bumped into Tenten, who was asking around a stand of throwing darts, people had to throw them correctly and they'd win prizes.

"Hey Tenten!" Asked Naruto, approaching her. "Figures you'd be asking around here." He said, referring to the throwing darts stand.

"Naruto!" Said her, opening up a smile. "Hey, remember that day i asked you to come train with me?"

Naruto didn't like where this was going, but decided to play along.

"Yeah, i do." Said him, raising an eyebrow.

"That day we spent more time "having fun" than actually training, so now you owe me!" Tenten had a devious smile. "And i'll forgive you if you can beat me in a game of darts, whoever gets more points gets all of the loser's prizes."

Naruto sighed again, he should've seen this coming. He didn't really want to go along with that, but since he had done an exception for Ino, it was only fair he did for Tenten as well.

"Alright, let's get on with it."

And so the game started, and as expected, Tenten destroyed Naruto. Her obsession for ninja weapons made it so that her aim with them vastly outclassed the orange ninja, who had to give her all of the prizes he had gotten there.

"Sweet, i wonder if there's some pawn shop around where i can sell these. I saw some really pretty clothes i wanted to buy on the stands." Said Tenten, smiling while carrying massive bags of prizes.

"I knew this would happen…" Naruto was a bit frustrated he didn't get to keep any of the prizes, but still, he had fun.

"Hey, don't feel bad!" Said Tenten, trying to cheer him up a bit. "Tell you what, how does a consolation prize sound?" She asked.

"A what?" Naruto was interrupted by Tenten shutting him up with a kiss on the lips.

"Feeling better now?" She asked, after the kiss.

"Much better, but you know i could just order you to give me the prizes right?" Naruto said, with a foxy grin.

Tenten gasped.

"... I totally forgot that." Said her, mouth agape.

Naruto didn't do that though, they both went their separate ways to continue asking around. The orange ninja, once again, had no luck finding any information about Tsunade.

It was almost time for the meetup and Naruto still didn't have anything, maybe she just wasn't in this town he thought, but since there was still some time left, he decided to head for the hill overlooking the place to get a better feel of the geography of the place.

The hill was pretty quiet, and the view of the city was beautiful. The gleaming lights from the festival made it seem like the place was one big sea of light and fun. Kinda warmed Naruto's heart.

However, he didn't expect to find Sakura there, looking at the town from the hilltop.

"Sakura, hey what's up?" Asked Naruto, approaching the pinkette.

"Hey, i guess we both had the same idea." Commented her, smiling at Naruto. "Any luck so far?" Asked her.

"Not at all." Answered Naruto, looking down. "You?"

"Same." Said the pinkette, noticing how frustrated Naruto was that they hadn't found anything yet.

"Why don't we stick around for a bit?" Suggested the kunoichi, with a caring expression. "I heard the fireworks are about to start."

Naruto waited a few instants before replying.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Said him.

And so Sakura held hands with him as they watched the beautiful fireworks paint the night sky in all sorts of colors, it was incredibly beautiful, it even made Naruto start to feel a little bit better about everything that was happening.

"It's been a while since we did those normal couple things." Commented Sakura, grabbing Naruto's arm. 

"Yeah, after we got back from the Forest of Death we didn't have much time to relax." Said Naruto, still looking at the fireworks.

"I'm still your girlfriend, right?" Asked the pink haired girl, a bit concerned. "Lately we haven't had much time together, just the two of us, so i was wondering if you had moved on from me."

Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry, i won't lie that i also have very real feelings for the other girls. But i won't forget that you were my first, not ever. You're my girlfriend Sakura, and i don't see that changing any time soon." He explained, in a reassuring tone of voice.

Sakura left her grip on his arm and kissed him under the light of the fireworks, with the young couple making out passionately for a quite some time.

Eventually, the time for everyone to gather at the town gate came, and Naruto and Sakura made their way there. Ino and Tenten were already expecting them.

"So, anybody got any useful info?" Asked Naruto, a bit concerned.

All the girls said no, feeling a bit embarassed themselves.

"All right then, then i guess she's probably not in this town." Concluded Naruto. "We'll get some rest and tomorrow we get back on the road."

Ino quickly interrupted Naruto after that.

"Hey, i heard that the festival is gonna go on all night." She had a naughty expression on her face. "How about we all go drinking after dinner?"

Naruto widened his eyes at that.

"Drinking!? But…" 

"Don't worry!" Ino interrupted again. "Nobody knows us in this place, plus, we have the money, i'm sure there won't be any trouble if we go looking for booze at the right places."

Naruto wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"Has anyone here actually ever drank alcohol in their lives?" He asked, already knowing what the answers would be.

"That's why i think tonight is the perfect oportunity!" She was being really instistant. "C'mon! I'm sure you can protect us if we get into any trouble!"

She was looking at Naruto with puppy dog eyes again, low blow.

"Alright, but be careful with how much you drink." Said the orange ninja, remembering what booze had done to Anko in that one night.

The group had dinner first, some ramen at a local restaurant. Naruto liked it but said it wasn't as good as the Ichiraku, also it was more expensive. After that, the squad went to a few bars who would sell them booze, eventually, they found one who did and they started drinking.

Naruto and the girls did their best not to drink too much and get drunk, but their lack of experiences made it so their efforts didn't amount to much. After just a few drinks everyone was already feeling tipsy.

But Naruto was still very conscious, so he quickly paid the tab and got the girls out of the place before they would get too wasted.

At the street, Naruto decided enough was enough.

"Alright, that's enough fun for tonight." Said him. "We really gotta hit the sack."

"Hey, how about we sleep at a hotel for tonight?" Suggested a drunk Sakura. "We're already gonna spend the night in the town anyway."

With them all being ninjas, they were used to sleeping outdoors, but still, nothing came close to sleeping in a bed with a roof atop your head.

"Hey, let's not get too crazy here." Said Naruto, still a bit wary. "We're not on vacation, this is supposed to be a ninja mission."

"We're not on vacation? If not it sure looked like we were with all the fun we had today." Said a drunk Ino, in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok then, how are we gonna pay for all of us to stay at a hotel? Genin aren't exactly known for being well paid!" Answered an annoyed Naruto, worried for the safety of his wallet froggy.

"We could use that cash Danzo gave you." Suggested Tenten. "Wasn't that supposed to be used to cover our mission expenses?"

"But that's not necessary!" Said Naruto, doing his best to explain it and fight the alcohol inside him whispering for him to go for the hotel. "That cash is to pay off people for information and to bribe our way out of trouble if needed!"

The girls still hadn't given up, and even though Naruto had drank the least, he gave in to their demands. After all, deep inside, he did really want to go to a hotel too. 

Naruto never had any experience and so much fun in his life before the girls, before the Mind Domination Jutsu. And with each passing day, Naruto got a better grasp of what he truly wanted to protect and fight for in his life.

And so the group went looking for some inn or hotel that they could use, but unfortunately, most of them were already fully booked out because of the festival. Naruto was about to give up when they decided to try one last time at what seemed to be the biggest luxury hotel in town.

There was only one room left, and it was called the Royal Lounge. It was the biggest room in the place and it was expensive as all hell, but still, at this point of drunkness, Naruto had no qualms over spending almost all of the mission money Danzo gave him to book the Royal Lounge for the night. He was so drunk he even forgot to ask the hotel clerks about Tsunade.

The group was in awe one they entered the place. It was the biggest and most luxurious hotel room any of them had ever seen in their lives. The bed was enormous, it had an amazing view of the city, it had a bath of it's own, food. The whole package.

The group played around and had some fun at the place, and eventually, decided they take a bath together before going to bed.

The drunk girls took off their clothes without any shame at all, and the vision of all their naked bodies made Naruto get horny almost instantly.

He got naked too and jumped in the bath with the girls, with them giggling after realizing how hard he already was. Ino and Sakura had their long hairs down, Tenten's hair was medium sized without the hairbuns.

Sakura slowly moved to his side in the bath and put her hand at his cock underwater, starting to gently stroke it.

"So Naruto, how is it gonna be tonight?" She asked, in a seductive tone. "You're gonna take all of us?"

She kept stroking, the sexual pleasure filling Naruto's head alongside the alcohol.

"That's the plan." He said, getting harder and harder by the minute.

"I know you can handle me and Forehead…" Said Ino, getting closer to him too. "But can you handle Tenten as well?"

Naruto thought about that for a few instants, then had an idea. An idea only the number one, unpredictable knucklehead ninja could ever have.

"Don't worry, i got that covered." Said him, confident.

Ino then started making out passionately with Naruto, sucking his tongue and biting softly on his lips. Tenten quickly approached him too and started to lick Naruto's torso as she fingered her pussy with her left hand, which made him even harder.

Feeling that he was about to cum, he asked for the girls to stop. He didn't want to cum underwater.

"Let's move this to the bed, we're already pretty warmed up." Said Naruto, getting out of the bath.

The girls, all of them just as horny, went straight to the bed as they waited for Naruto.

"Here i go, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Said him, as he made the hand signs making two other Naruto's come out of puffs of smoke.

The girls giggled as each Naruto jumped on top of one of them and instantly started to make out.

One Naruto was already ramming his cock into Sakura's pussy in missionary position, as he kissed her and held her hands. The girl moaned between kisses as she felt Naruto's shaft ravage the insides of her pussy.

Another Naruto, after pulling out from the kiss with Tenten, bent the girl over in a very rough movement and grabbed her firm ass cheeks, spreading them to reveal her butthole. Where Naruto would insert his rock hard cock, making the girl scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain. However, the pain would gradually disappear as her asshole would get used to Naruto's cock penetrating it and she would only feel pleasure as he fucked her hard.

The final Naruto was having Ino ride his rock hard cock, the orange ninja thrusted his cock inside her pussy with incredible force as he grabbed her in the hips. Eventually, Naruto would pull her down towards him and start to suck her boobs, stopping to thrust his cock inside her. Fully intoxicated by pleasure, Ino started to move her hips on her own and fuck Naruto herself.

Eventually, everyone would orgasm and every Naruto would creampie the girl they were fucking. But still, that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy all that Mind Domination Jutsu and alcohol enchanced libido.

With another hand sign and mad with pleasure, Naruto created six more shadow clones. Three for each girl, there was barely even any space left in the bed at that point.

One clone would be below the girls and fuck them on the pussy, another would be behind them and fuck them in the but, and another would be in front of the girls to get his cock sucked.

The moaning and yelling that resulted from that wild orgy was unreal, the clones fucked the girls in her holes as hard as they could, and the girls sucked their cocks like their lives depended on it, desperate for sexual release.

They went at it for hours on end, not caring in the slightest about the noise or the mesa they were making.

And next door from them, was a busty blonde gambler with a diamond on her forehead. She was trying to get some sleep but couldn't because of all the noise. That was starting to really annoy her.

"Those people are way too loud, i knew i should've chosen some other place to stay night…" Said Tsunade.


	12. A Date With Shizune

Chapter 12 -

The morning wasn't very productive for Naruto and friends.

Being very unexperienced when it came to drinking, Naruto and his group fell victim to a severe hangover as soon as they came to in the morning. It was a terrible feeling, they felt headaches, dizziness and they could barely even look at a bright light source.

Naruto didn't even had the willpower to scold Ino for having convinced him into allowing all that happened last night to happen.

And worst of all, they were peniless, and they only had until tonight to leave the hotel or they'd be kicked out.

It's safe to say that Naruto wasn't in a very good mood, so he mostly kept to himself as he powered through the morning while sleeping in the bed as the sickness slowly went away.

By the early afternoon, everyone was feeling better, so Naruto called everyone to the hotel's rooftop to discuss their next move.

Once everyone gathered there, a very awkward silence ensued. With Ino looking down with a guilty expression on her face.

"Sorry…" Said the girl, finally gathering enough courage to look at Naruto in the eyes.

"Don't worry, it's as much your fault as it's mine for having allowed it to happen, i'm supposed to be the squad leader after all." Said Naruto, despite still looking a bit annoyed. "Now, we have some more things to go over." As much of a bad experience as that had been, at least it had showed Naruto that he still had much to learn when it came to leadership and keeping his subordinates in line.

"First off, we're totally broke." Said Naruto, in a frustrated tone. "So from here on out we're gonna have to sleep outdoors and make our own food."

Sakura noticed that Naruto was a bit down and joined the talk.

"Well, at least that's all the more motivation for us to complete this mission quickly and go back to the village." Said the pinkette in an optimistic tone.

"Speaking of which…" Naruto interrupted. "We gotta get back to work right now, we already lost an entire morning." The orange ninja turned to look at the view of the town. "It's probably best if we get back on the road and head to the next town, i feel like we already asked around enough around here yesterday."

The girls nodded and as they were walking down the stairs to enjoy their last meal at the hotel's dining room, there she was: two women who looked exactly like Tsunade and her aide Shizune in the picture that Naruto had been given by Danzo.

"Is that…" Said Tenten, frozen in place.

"Yeah." Answered Naruto. "Let's go talk to her."

It was a weird feeling for Naruto, to be looking at the person he'd eventually have to assassinate. With her also being the person who would probably treat Kin and heal her condition. The orange ninja didn't really know how to react.

But what he did know, is that he'd have to approach her.

So the group nervously approached Tsunade's table, as the veteran kunoichi finally noticed them.

"Hey, umm…" Said Naruto, a bit nervous because of the stare he was receiving from her. "Are you Tsunade Senju?"

She took a few instants before finally answering.

"Yes." She analyzed the group, trying to figure them out. "You're Leaf ninja if the headbands are something to go by. Did some loan shark hire you guys as debt collectors?" Tsunade opened up a menacing smirk. "Because if that's the case i'd be more than happy to take this outside…"

"Lady Tsunade, please…" Said Shizune, in an apologetic tone. "I'm sure that there's no need for violence…"

Naruto sighed, this was gonna be tough.

After a few minutes of explaining, Tsunade remained unimpressed and collected.

"I'm not going." Said her, nonchalantly. "I feel bad for you guys having spent all this time looking for me, but i don't have the slightest interest."

The group spent more minutes arguing and trying to convince her, but It was no use, she wouldn't go and didn't seem to be willing to change her mind. The genin soon then left and went back to their table to discuss what to do next.

"Having her come with us by normal means obviously isn't working, any suggestions?" Asked the blonde leader, still ticked off about how stubborn Tsunade had been.

None of the girls said anything for a while, until Ino started to talk.

"Maybe you could casting the jutsu on her?" She suggested.

Naruto scratched his head after hearing that, she was really hot and it's true that he had used the jutsu to get out of difficult situations before, but this time it was different, he was supposed to kill Tsunade in the future, even though he wasn't sure about that yet. It seemed like too much of a low blow, too underhanded even for him.

"I don't know…" Said Naruto, with a foxy expression. "I mean, i could do that, but i really rather not. At least for now."

Tenten then had an idea.

"Then why not use it on that aide of hers? The lady with the black hair." Tenten looked confident. "If anyone can convince Lady Tsunade, it's probably her."

Naruto thought for a few instants about that, it made sense.

"It's worth a try." Said him, opening up a smirk. "Alright, i'll do it then."

The group then decided on a plan. They would wait until Tsunade had left Shizune alone, and then Naruto would move in and try to get her to kiss him.

They followed the two ladies around for a few hours in the afternoon, until Tsunade seemed to enter a gambling den that didn't allow for anyone other than the gambler to enter, leaving Shizune alone and disappointed on the outside. It was the perfect opportunity.

Naruto then approached her alone, the black haired lady quickly noticed her.

"Hey there, how is it going?" Naruto asked, with a foxy grin. "Your name's Shizune, right?"

The older woman made a soft smile.

"That's right." Said her. "And you were Naruto from the leaf village if i remember correctly."

"The one and only!" Naruto then decided to actually move on with the important matter. "So, did that rude grandma ditch you here or what?"

Shizune made a worried face, looking down.

"I guess you could say that. Lady Tsunade often goes on these gambling sprees and sometimes i can't accompany her, even if that's my job as her aide. So i'll probably have to stay here until this place closes up late at night." She was clearly disappointed.

"She sure seems like a nasty old bat to me." Commented Naruto, crossing his arms. Making Shizune giggle a little.

"You shouldn't say that, Lady Tsunade is actually a really kind person." Said Shizune, thinking that Naruto's attitude was kinda funny.

"Hard to believe that with how she treated us back in the hotel, geez." Said the orange ninja.

Shizune took a deep breath.

"It's just that Lady Tsunade has… a lot of demons." Said Shizune, with a bit of a sad tone. "I wish you and your friends could've met her back in the day."

Naruto found his opportunity, it was time to make a move.

"Huh, i'd like to hear that story." Said him, looking at Shizune with a confident expressession. "Why don't we go eat out somewhere so that we can talk properly? Then you can tell me all about her and how she was.."

Shizune wanted to go, anything was better than the middle of the street, but was still hesitant.

"I don't know, Naruto…" Said the girl. "I feel like i'd be neglecting my duties."

"What duties? Waiting in the middle of the street alone and doing nothing for hours?" Asked him. "C'mon, it'll be Fine!"

Hearing that, she finally gave in.

"Alright then, let's go." She said, with a bit of a guillty smile. "But we have to get back here before nighttime ok?"

"Sure!" Answered Naruto, confidently.

The duo then made their way through the streets of the city, with Naruto feeling lucky that he wouldn't have to actually hunt for food or catch fishes.

They soon reached a stakehouse, sat on a bit of an isolated table and ordered their food.

"So, how did you two meet?" Asked Naruto, curious.

"I've known Lady Tsunade ever since i was a child. She knew my uncle, so she took me in as an apprentice after he passed away." Said Shizune, in a nostalgic tone.

"Sorry for your loss." Said Naruto, awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it, it's been a long time." Shizune then made a knowing smirk. "So, Naruto. Aren't you gonna ask me to try and convince Lady Tsunade to go back to the village? I know that's the reason you asked me out."

Naruto was confused at first but he soon understood it, Shizune thought he only had asked her out to butter her up and make her convince Tsunade. She wasn't far from the truth, but that was not all there was to it.

Shizune continued to speak.

"Honestly, i'd like it if she decided to go back to the village." She then sighed. "But there's just no chance she'd ever agree, you're better off just giving that up now."

"That sucks." Answered Naruto. "But hey, at least i still get to hang out with a cute girl like you."

Shizune giggled after hearing that. "Aren't you a little womanizer?" She commented. "If you ask me out on a real date a few years from now i might just accept."

Yeah, flattery wasn't gonna work, thought Naruto. He'd have to bring in the big guns, and put to test something very important he learned on his conquests. Naruto signaled for the waiter to come over.

"Hey, can you bring me some juice and sake for Shizune here?" Said the boy.

"I don't think that's a good Idea." Said Shizune a bit worried. "I shouldn't drink on the job."

Naruto scoffed.

"C'mon! You're not in the job right now, that old granny ditched you don't you remember?" Said Naruto, determined to make this happen.

"I guess you're right… " Admitted the black haired woman.

The waiter then brought the orders and they had a toast before continuing their conversation.

"So, tell me more about you Naruto." Asked Shizune in a casual way, having fun.

"Well, i like ramen a lot." Said him. "Also, i want to become Hokage someday."

"Hokage huh? You dream big, reminds of me of uncle Dan." Shizune said, noticing the simmilarites. "You know what? I think you'd actually get along with Lady Tsunade if you gave each other a chance."

"I hope so." Answered the orange genin.

The conversation continued for a while but an opportunity never presented itself. Shizune sure got tipsy, but not drunk to the point Anko usually was when she went drinking. Naruto wondered if she had built in resistance or if she simply had more self control than the purple haired jounin.

Eventually, Shizune paid the bill and they started making their way back to where the gambling den was located. It was already sunset and the time was running out for Naruto, he'd have to act fast.

"Well, here we are." Said her, once they got to the spot. "It was fun getting to know you, Naruto."

"Same for me." Said him, as he finally realized a plan. "But hey, i saved you from tediously waiting here for hours, don't i deserve a reward?"

Shizun giggled. "Alright, i'll talk to Lady Tsunade about going back to the village. But don't get your hopes up, she's really stubborn."

"Actually i was thinking of something else." Said the blonde ninja, casually. "Something to make me remember today."

"What's on your mind?" She asked playfully.

"Can i get a kiss on the cheek?" Asked him, smiling.

Shizune looked at him as if she thought that was really cute of him to ask, she was flattered thinking he had developed a puppy crush on her. She was also a bit tipsy so she was more inclined to accept stuff of that nature.

"Alright then." She got close to his cheek, closed her eyes and prepared to peck it. However, Naruto quickly grabbed her hips and went straight to her mouth, kissing her and catching her completely off guard.

He activated the jutsu without wasting any time, and after they broke off after a few seconds of kissing, she had that same look of the other girls after being affected by the technique.

At the same time, Tsunade left the gambling den and quickly noticed Shizune and Naruto standing there.

"Shizune, let's go back to the hotel." Said her, a bit pissed off since she wasn't able to make a single penny. "And what's this brat doing here?"

"Actually i was just leaving." Said Naruto, not wanting to start a fight since he knew that they both were incredibly short tempered.

But not without handing Shizune a piece of paper with instructions for her to leave the hotel once Tsunade was asleep and go meet Naruto and his camp.

-x-

Back at Naruto's little camp in the woods, the boy talked the other team members around a campfire.

"So, did it work?" Asked Sakura, curious.

"Yep, she should be arriving at around midnight." Answered the orange ninja.

"Should we leave when the time comes? To give you two some privacy?" Asked Tenten.

"Yeah, i want some alone time with her, it's gonna be our first time after all." He confirmed.

And that's just what happened. Soon after midnight, Shizune arrived at camp and all the other girls were gone.

"So, it seems like i won't have to wait a few years after all." Joked Naruto, smiling.

Shizune took off her kimono, with a smirk.

"No, you won't." She said.

The half naked raven haired woman walked seductively in Naruto's direction, with her then straddling him and giving him several kisses on the lips.

"You know, i was always worried about still being single at my age." She said smiling. "Now that i have you, i don't have to worry about it anymore."

Naruto laughed and kissed her back, grabbing her butt as he did so. Shizune's body was very slim, not as curvy as Tsunami's and also not as flat as Kin's, but it had a charm of it's own.

After breaking up from the french kiss, Naruto manhandled Shizune and landed her on her back, beside the campfire. The orange ninja took off her plain white panties and then started to lick and suck her pussy folds.

Shizune started to moan with pleasure, impressed at Naruto's skill.

"You must get a lot of practice to be this good." She commented, between moans.

"You have no idea…" Naruto answered, continuing to do his thing.

Once he thought she was already wet enough, Naruto took off his own clothes and prepared himself to penetrate her pussy. The campfire made it's cracking sounds as Naruto slowly inserted his manhood on Shizune's incredibly tight pussy.

"Man, how can you be so tight?" Asked Naruto, impressed.

Shizune just moaned, she was already in heaven and hadn't even orgasmed yet. She had been yearning for sex for years, the sexually frustrated didn't come close to descbribing her situation.

Her moaning started to get louder and louder as Naruto picked up the pace of his thursts, he grabbed Shizune's hands and rammed his cock inside her like his life depended on it, intoxicated by pleasure himself.

He gripped her hands with even more strength and kissed her lips as he was about to cum, quickly shooting rope after rope of sperm inside her, something that prompted her own orgasm.

As Shizune achieved her climax, she stayed in bliss for a good amount of time. And so did Naruto, he had no idea that sex with her would feel so good. He wondered if sex with Tsunade could be even better perhaps.

However, he didn't have much time for thinking as Shizune quickly started to stroke him again.

"I should've known you'd already be down for more." Commented him, with a smirk.

Shizune just giggled in response, taking a break just to take off her last article of clothing: her fishnet shirt.

"Of course, i wanna make the most of it." She said.

Shizune then started to run her naked body against Naruto, making his cock all the more stiff. Naruto felt her rubbing her small boobs on his torso and licking his neck, all the while stroking his cock, this was driving him crazy.

She then turned around and straddled him again, reverse cowgirl style, and started to ride his cock. With Naruto grabbing her ass as she did it. Once again, it didn't take long for Naruto to orgasm and fill her with hot cum.

The sex with Shizune took a long time, and they still could've kept on going for longer if It wasn't for the fact that she had to go back to the hotel. As soon as the sun started to rise, Naruto coached her on asking Tsunade to go back to the village and sent Shizune on her way.

Now, he just had to wait for the results.

-x-

Not far away from there, on a cliff overlooking the city, Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at the place with triumphant expressions. The snake master having bandages wrapped all around his arms.

"Are you sure that she's here, Kabuto?" Asked the sage of snakes.

"Yes, Lord Orohimaru." Answered confidently the white haired spy.


	13. Tsunade's Bet

Chapter 13 -

Very early on the next day’s morning, Orochimaru and Kabuto approached Tsunade and Shizune on the street.

With the objective of convincing Tsunade to heal his arms, Orochimaru offered to resurrect two of her deceased loved ones. Shizune was strongly against it, but the legendary medical ninja still couldn’t give a definitive answer. And so, Orochimaru and her settled for a new meeting one week from there so she could give him her answer.

And of course, when Shizune reported that to Naruto later, he really wasn’t happy.

“That bastard!” Naruto slammed the ground, furious. “He’s the one responsible for what Kin’s going through! I’ll go after him right now!”

“No!” Said Shizune, alarmed. “Naruto, he’s one of the three legendary sannin, even with all our strength combined we wouldn’t be able to defeat him, even with his damaged arms.” The black haired girl continued. “And besides, that white haired helper of his seems like he’s trouble too.”

Naruto knew she was right, even if he didn’t want her to be. Orochimaru was the one pulling the strings on Dosu, it was his fault that he was having to go through all this. But still, Naruto remembered the fight in the forest of death, he wasn’t even close to that level of power yet.

“You’re right, i overreacted.” Said the blonde ninja, taking a deep breath.

“So, what’s the plan now?” Asked Sakura, sounding a bit worried.

“Shizune, any luck convincing her to come back to the village?” He asked.

“Nope, she won’t budge.” Shizune answered, frustrated.

Naruto took a deep breath and started to think for a few minutes, something he wasn’t used to doing. His options were diminishing in number, at this point, he knew the best thing to do would be to go after Tsunade himself.

“I’ve got no other choice, i’ll have to cast the jutsu on her.”

-x-

Shizune coached Naruto on everything he should know about Tsunade before making a move on her. She told him about her sad past, about her legendary sannin days and about the reason why she left the village and was currently living as a wandering gambler.

Armed with that knowledge, Naruto went to go look for her, determined to make it happen.

“Can you stop following me around, brat?” Asked Tsunade, upset about Naruto walking behind her as she took a morning stroll through the street.  
“Not until you at least tell me the reason why you won’t come back to the village.” Said the blonde ninja, wanting to have her open up so she could let her guard down. “I have people there who are dear to me and only you can help them.”

“You’ve got some nerve.” Answered her, turning her back and staring at him in the eyes. “It’s none of your business, now scram and leave me alone.”

“I’ve already told you, i won’t leave you alone until you talk.” Said Naruto, resolute. He had noticed how stubborn she was, so his plan was to act stubborn too and see if it worked. Tsunade really seemed to be losing her patience.

The legendary medical ninja thought about just beating the crap out of the brat, but then realized that it would just make her problem go away for a little time, it was just a temporary solution. And then it hit her, she suddenly had an idea on how to get rid of the brat.

“Alright then, let’s make a bet then.” Said Tsunade, with a smirk.

“A bet?” Asked Naruto, confused.

“See this necklace around my neck?” She pointed it out, it was a green crystal, very beautiful. “If you manage to snatch it from me in one week, i’ll go back to the village with you. But if you fail, you have to leave me alone forever. Is that ok? Also, remember, no outside help.” Tsunade was incredibly confident, there was no way that brat was gonna do it, he was just a leaf genin after all.

“Deal.” Answered Naruto. It wasn’t the best resolution, but it was better than nothing, and in one week she’d meet with Orochimaru so things could get really ugly. He had to agree to the bet. And besides, if this worked he wouldn’t even have the need to use the Mind Domination Jutsu on her.

As soon as she turned her back, Naruto rushed and went running trying to tackle her, Tsunade then simply dodged and put her foot on the way making Naruto trip and fall.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, brat.” Said Tsunade, in a cocky tone.

“Dammit!” Naruto slammed the ground with his two fists.

And so, Naruto spent the rest of the day trying to catch Tsunade off guard and take the necklace. Safe to say he didn’t even manage to get close to doing it. The blonde sannin was incredibly skilled so avoiding Naruto’s attempts was child’s play to her.

After resting for the night, the orange ninja went after her in the second day too. With no progress at all.

The same thing happened on the third, and on the fourth, and on the fifth. And as the final day had come, Naruto was getting desperate.

He had thought about doing this for a while, yet thought it was too dangerous. He could get seriously hurt if it failed, but at this point, it was his best option: he was gonna try and get the necklace as she took her bath.

It was a particularly hot afternoon so Tsunade decided to take a bath in her hotel room. After she decided on that, Shizune quickly relayed the information onto Naruto and gave him the spare key to her room. It was now or never.

Using everything he learned about stealth on the academy, Naruto snuck inside the room and slowly made his way into the bathroom, as quietly as he possibly could. Given Tsunade’s short temper, Naruto knew that he’d be in deep trouble if he bumped into her naked.

The blonde genin, doing his best to remain calm, slowly opened the door to the bathroom so as to not make any sound. As he peeked inside, he could see that the bathtub curtains would stop her from seeing him. Great, that was his chance.

With extreme caution, Naruto made his way inside the bathroom and slowly located the necklace among her used clothes, there it was, he had won.

And just as he was about to grab it, Tsunade casually slid the curtains.

Naruto thought he’d be scared in that situation, but no, he was in awe. Tsunade wasn’t simply hot, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her smooth skin, her massive breasts, her silky hair, her gorgeous eyes, her amazing figure. Naruto was almost drooling, he didn’t give a crap if she was old, she was more beautiful than most women Naruto had ever seen in his life.

Unfortunately, his ogling was cut short by a strong punch to the top of his head, almost knocking him out and making his face hit the ground.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Tsunade was furious. “You little pervert! I should’ve known you'd try something like this being so much like Jiraya.”

“I don’t know who that is!” Said Naruto, trying to get up but still feeling a bit woozy. “This is all a misunderstanding, just let me explain!”

Tsunade looked at Naruto’s blatant erection.

“You’re not talking to me in that state.” She opened the door to the room. “Go take care of that and then we’ll speak.”

“...Crazy hag…” Naruto muttered as he left the room.

“What was that!?” Asked Tsunade, still pissed.

“Nothing!”

Naruto then begrudgingly rubbed one out in the room while Tsunade finished her bath, frustrated that he couldn’t just have sex with her already. He’d gotten used to not needing to masturbate.  
A few minutes later, Tsunade entered the room, still pissed off but fully clothed. Naruto had already finished his “business” too.

“So, i’m listening.” Said Tsunade, with a severe stare.

“I was just trying to get the necklace. Today’s the last day and i was getting desperate so i figured it would be a good opportunity to take it from you as you were in the bath.” Explained Naruto, knowing that lying to her would probably get him into even more hot water.

“I see.” Said Tsunade, understanding. “At the very least, i can respect your bravery.” She smirked, realizing how much the blonde genin reminded her of Dan and Nawaki.

“So, why exactly do you want me to go back to the village so much?” Asked the blonde sannin. “You’ve piqued my interest.”

“I already told you, i have people dear to me who need your help.” He explained. “One of them is in a coma because of your buddy Orochimaru.”

Tsunade frowned, remembering her interaction with the sage of the snakes.

“I see.” The woman felt sorry for him, she knew what it was like being unable to save a loved one. She started to relate to Naruto, she started to form some sort of kinship to him. 

The lady then sat beside him in the bed and put her hand on his hair to try and make him feel better. “Alright, i guess i can make this exception. I’ll go back to the village and help your friend, but i won’t take that nonsense Hokage job, understood?” 

And as she dropped her guard, Naruto quickly took the chance and swiped her necklace from her.

“It looks like i win our bet!” Said Naruto, smiling.

“You little!” Tsunade was upset to have been made a fool of by him. “But it’s not like it matters anyway, i already decided to go back.”

“What? Does that mean i don’t get a prize?” Asked Naruto, trying to steer the conversation to a better place.

“Well, you did manage to get the necklace, so i guess you can ask something of me. Within reason, of course.” Tsunade said, begrudgingly.

Naruto opened up a smile. He really didn’t need this anymore, but after seeing Tsunade naked in that way, he knew he just had to try and have his way with her, no matter what. She was just too damn beautiful.

“I want a kiss, of course.” Declared him.

“Figures…” Answered Tsunade, remembering Naruto’s erection back in the bathroom. “Alright, but it’ll be just a peck.” Naruto was gleaming with happiness as Tsunade approached his lips. Naruto quickly locked his lips with hers, activating the jutsu in the process.

Tsunade had that same look in her as all the other girls after the kiss broke off. Naruto was incredibly pumped and excited.

“This is gonna be so great!” He then laid back on the bed and took out his already hardened cock. “Can you give me a little show?”

“Of course.” Answered Tsunade, with a naughty smile.

The busty blonde then got on her feet and seductively walked in front of the bed, looking at Naruto in the eyes.

She then slowly started to take off her green coat, making it fall to the ground. Naruto was already stroking his member as Tsunade slowly took off her heels too.

“I can’t wait!” He said.

Tsunade just smirked as she unmade her obi, or belt, opening up her top, showing him the lacy green bra underneath, with her perky nipples being almost visible as the tight bra struggled to contain her amazingly big and plump breasts. They seemed like they were going to pop out at any second.

Throwing her top to the ground, Tsunade then took off her pants too, revealing matching green lacy panties. Naruto noticed that she was already wet, making him start to stroke his cock even harder. The blonde beauty then turned around and bent her ass in Naruto’s direction. Her butt wasn’t particularly big, round or plump, but Naruto thought it suited her quite well.

“You know, you were treating me like crap pretty much from the moment we met.” Said Naruto, having got an idea. “I think you deserve a little punishment.”

“As you wish, master Naruto.” She said, Naruto got even harder just by hearing those words coming out of her mind. He really was changing fast.

Naruto then approached the bent over Tsunade and grabbed her butt, massaging and passing his finger through it, groping it like crazy. Making Tsunade start to moan a little.

Her moans were pretty tame in the start, but once Naruto gave her a good slap in the butt, she let out a very loud one.

“This is for hitting me in the head!” Said the orange ninja, as he started to spank her over and over, making her moan louder and louder.  
“Ahhh!” She moaned, feeling a mixture of pleasure and pain. He then gave her a lot more smacks, striking her many times in each ass cheek with the palm of his right hand.

“I think that’s enough, now help me get off with your boobs.” Ordered Naruto, after stopping the spanking.

Tsunade turned around and seductively took off her bra, making her breasts pop out, her nipples hard and crazy with pleasure. She then approached Naruto and involved his cock in the middle of her cleavage, then started to give him the best titfuck of his life.

It was out of this world, Naruto was going crazy with how fucking great her breats felt. Soon, he felt himself getting close to his orgasm. “I’m cumming!” He yelled, as Tsunade involved his member with her mouth and swallowed all of his seed.

“Never in my life i thought i’d see a big shot kunoichi like you in that position.” Joked Naruto, still in bliss after cumming.

“At this moment i’m not one of the legendary sannin. I’m just your woman.” She answered seductively, getting Naruto hard again.

He couldn’t wait any longer, so Naruto just manhandled her and put her on top of him, quickly yanking her panties out of the way.

“I can’t wait any longer.” Said him. “I’m goin in!”

They both then started to fuck like animals in heat, cowgirl style. Tsunade rode her and moaned like crazy as she rocked her hips against Naruto’s hard cock.The orange ninja grabbed her breasts and started to suck on them as they both moved their hips against one another, desperate for sexual relief.

And as Naruto felt himself getting close to cumming, he kissed Tsunade on the lips as he released all of his hot ropes of cum inside her pussy. He still wasn’t done yet though, his cock quickly stiffened again and he kept ramming her until she reached her own orgasm a few minutes later.

And so they fucked for a few more hours. Naruto had pretty much won, he had conquered Tsunade, and now, Kin was saved. All he had to do was tell his friends, pack up, and head back to the leaf village.

In that same night, he took Tsunade and Shizune back to their camp to explain what had happened and to start going on their way.

“I knew you could do it!” Said Ino, happy.

“Good work, Naruto.” Said Tenten, excited to finally have her idol Tsunade on board.

“Great, when are we leaving?” Asked Sakura, casually.

Naruto didn’t say anything.

“Naruto? What’s up?” Asked Shizune, a bit confused.

…

SIlence.

“We’re not going back yet.” Said Naruto, turning his back.

“What?” Asked the pink haired girl. “We still have business here?”

“We do.” Answered Naruto, determined. “We're gonna go take Orochimaru down, he’s relatively unguarded and can’t use his arms, and since we now have another sannin in our side, it’s the perfect opportunity.”

All of the camp went silent.

“Naruto, with all due respect, i don’t think we’re ready.” Said Shizune, in an alarmed tone.

“I don’t think so either.” Tsunade agreed, in a serious tone. “Even if we outnumber them and with Orochimaru’s arms being useless, i know him very well, he’s still incredibly dangerous. We could all die.”

Naruto was having none of that, now he had a shot at getting back at Orochimaru for what he had done to Kin, and he was gonna take it no matter what.

“We got this.” Said him, closing his fists. “I can’t let that bastard slip away after everything he’s done!”

“Naruto, you’re letting your emotions cloud your judgement again!” Said Sakura, sincerely scared. “I think we should play it smart this time, it’s too dangerous, we could always go after him after we get stronger and more prepared.”

Naruto knew she was probably right, but his pride wouldn’t let him accept it. If there was a chance of him defeating Orochimaru, he’d take it. Being reckless had worked out fine for him so far, why wouldn’t it work now?

“We’re going to attack him tomorrow first thing in the morning. Right at the spot he and Tsunade were going to meet.” Naruto was adamant. “Me and her will attack him, the rest of you can take care of that traitor Kabuto. This is an order.”

The girls all went silent. As Naruto looked at the campfire, with the flames reflecting on his eyes, almost like a mirror of the hate he had inside. The nine tails chuckled as it saw that scene transpire, tomorrow would be a very interesting day indeed.

-x-

“What do we have here?” Orochimaru said, with a sarcastic smile as he saw Naruto and his team alongside Tsunade in the place where they had decided to meet that day.

“This is it, you snake bastard!” Naruto clenched his fists. “I’ll make you pay for what you did to Kin!”


	14. The Decisive Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the fateful confrontation. Once again, no lemons this chapter, so if that’s the only reason you’re here, feel free to skip this one!

Chapter 14 -

The atmosphere was incredibly heavy in that street. At one side of the standoff there was Orochimaru, looking relaxed and with a smug grin on his face, accompanied by his spy Kabuto. In the other, there were Naruto, Tsunade and the others. The orange genin was furious, all of his frustrations, all the bad things that had happened, from Kin’s fate to the attack on the village and giving Sasuke that mark, Naruto blamed it all on Orochimaru. He was truly giving in to hate, that man wasn’t allowed to keep living, he had to die, and Naruto would make sure he did.

“Quite the group you’ve assembled there, Tsunade.” Orochimaru commented, sarcastically. “But please, don’t tell me that you seek to attack me with backup from these little kittens.”

“Shut the hell up!” Naruto shouted, taking one step forward, his eyes already turned red because of his anger. 

“Oh, if it isn’t that nine tailed fox kid from the forest.” Commented the sage of the snakes, recognizing the genin. “May i ask you how Sasuke is doing?”

Naruto was fuming, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Orochimaru. “That’s none of your business!”

“Give up, Orochimaru.” Tsunade intervened, in a severe tone. “You’re vastly outnumbered, and without being able to use yourarms, there’s no way for you to defeat all of us.”

After hearing that, Orochimaru slowly started to giggle, until it evolved into mad laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Asked her, fully aware of her own show of bravado, empty words.

“I thought you knew me better than that, old friend.” Said him, starting to liberate his killer intent, making the more inexperienced girls like Tenten and Ino start to get paralyzed, but managing to break out of it because of Naruto having warned them about it earlier. “Even if there were a hundred more genin backing you up, you still wouldn’t have a chance at defeating me.”

“Lord Orochimaru, we should take this battle somewhere more open.” Suggested Kabuto, still very calm.

With a nod, they both started to retreat, making Naruto and the rest of his team follow behind in hot pursuit. Soon, they arrived in a grassy plateau, perfect for a battle of that magnitude. 

“Stick to the plan, everyone!” Yelled Naruto. “Me and Tsunade will take that snake bastard, the rest of you go after Kabuto!” The girls nodded in response. Naruto and Tsunade then turned their attention to Orochimaru, who still looked incredibly confident.

“Ever since we first met i could tell that you have a habit of biting more than you can chew in regards to choosing your enemies.” Orochimaru provoked, still smug. “Too bad you won’t be able to put to use the lesson i’m about to teach you, since you’ll die here.”

Now at the battlefield, Naruto couldn’t wait any longer, full of rage and hatred, he rushed against Orochimaru, preparing to throw a punch right at his face.  
Meanwhile, Kabuto and the other girls still hadn’t initiated their battle.

“I should make this quick, Lord Orochimaru’s time shouldn’t be wasted in pointless fights such as these.” Kabuto commented. “I’ll try to take you out quickly, though i can’t promise it’ll be painless.”

“Why are you doing this, Kabuto?” Asked Sakura. “We trusted you back in the exams!”

“That was your first mistake, i’ve been a spy for the sound village all along.” He had a smug grin of his own. “And thanks to your assistance, i’ve managed to collect valuable data on all of you in the form of my ninja info cards.”

Ino interrupted. “Cut the crap you four-eyed creep!” She pulled out a kunai of her own. “You want us to think that those cards will help you against these odds?”

“But of course!” He answered. “I know all there is to know about you guys and your combat capabilities.”

“Ino Yamanaka, leaf village genin. Is average on all ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. Specialty is the mind transfer jutsu, a Yamanaka clan secret technique.” Said the white haired sound ninja.

“How!?” Ino was dumbstruck, he was correct, he knew everything.

“Sakura Haruno, leaf village genin. Has average ninjutsu and taijutsu but is slightly more proficient in genjutsu. Specialty is chakra control.” He continued. “Tenten, leaf village genin. Has average ninjutsu and genjutsu but is reasonably skilled in taijutsu. Specialty is ninja weapon manipulation.”

Everyone was starting to get unnerved, he was getting everything right, he knew all there is to know about their combat capabilities, and yet they knew nothing of his. They were completely at a disadvantage. 

“The only one which i don’t have any info on is you, Shizune.” He looked at her, assuming a battle stance. “But i’m confident that this fight will give me an opportunity to change that.”

“Be careful, he’s gonna attack!” Warned Shizune, with a yell.”

The white haired spy did a few hand signs. “Summoning: Dead Soul Jutsu!” Out of nowhere, a dead corpse from an ANBU leaf ninja showed up on the battlefield, the corpse then slowly got up on his feet, not seeming to have very good reflexes, and looked at the three genin girls, pulling out his ninja sword from his back.

“It’s… it’s alive.” Said Tenten, scared, taking a step back.

“No, it’s not.” Shizune explained, already familiar with that. “That’s a forbidden medical technique, he’s using his chakra to make that body’s basic functions work, it’s literally a walking corpse, a puppet.”

“Precisely.” Confirmed Kabuto, pulling out his curved kunai. “But a corpse is more than enough to keep you three busy while i face off against Shizune here.”

Shizune pulled out her senbon needles, ready for battle. And just like that, the corpse started to rush against the girls, who adopted a defensive formation with Sakura and Ino side by side in the front and Tenten in the back.

Kabuto too rushed, but he did so against Shizune, trying to slice her with his kunai only to get the attack blocked by a parry using her needle. 

In the other side of the plateau, Naruto still charged Orochimaru.

He threw the punch at the very moment he got within melee range, and Orochimaru dodged it effortlessly by sidestepping, and the countered by knee striking Naruto in the stomach, the force of the blow being so great that it sent him flying back to Tsunade’s side.

“I see this isn’t gonna be any fun if you don’t use the nine tailed fox’s power.” Said Orochimaru. “Come, use it against me. I want to see what Sasuke’s rival can do when he gets serious…”

“Naruto, don’t be reckless!” Warned Tsunade, healing the area of his stomach that had been hit, it seems that it had already been enough to break a few ribs. Naruto didn’t seem to feel the pain though, his rage prevented him from it.

“Are you listening?” Asked the blonde sannin, he wasn’t.

“Fine! If that’s what you want!” Naruto got on his feet and made a hand sign, then started to focus on drawing from the fox’s chakra like he had done against Dosu, Neji and Gaara.

Suddenly, a red, aggressive and hateful aura started to emanate from Naruto. His eyes were red and his pupils like those of a fox, his canines had gotten point and his expression was pure anger. The power of the tailed beast also accelerated his healing, fixing his ribs almost instantly.

Without wasting any more time, he rushed Orochimaru again and continued to attack him with punches, kicks, leg sweeps and even headbutts. The sannin still managed to dodge it all, not getting hit a single time, he was playing around with Naruto, moving like it was a dance.

Worried, Tsunade rushed at the snake master too, who left Naruto’s reach with a great leap backwards once he saw Tsunade approaching.

“We have to attack him together!” She yelled, but her words didn’t matter to Naruto.

The red chakra started to get more and more dense around Naruto, forming some kind of protective mantle around his body, and making one red chakra tail appear alongside it.

Kabuto was still locked in combat with Shizune, they both traded blows, him using his kunai and shizune her senbon. They were pretty much evenly matched, with each other managing to block or dodge each other’s strikes successfully. Until Shizune, in a twist, actually threw the needle at his hand, catching him off guard and making the drop the knife, opening up his guard to receive a kick on the chin from the girl, which sent him flying back.

After that, he started to get up, with a smile. “Not bad.” He then picked up a few food pills from his ninja pouch and quickly ate them all. “But the real battle’s only just begun.”

Kabuto then started to concentrate his chakra in his hands, making them take the form of sharp blue blades, or scalpels, capable of cutting through human flesh with ease.

At the same time, the three girls were having a really hard time with the corpse.

“Dammit!” Yelled Ino, as she got up from a punch in the face. “He’s so much faster than that guy with the airwaves!”

“I guess even though he’s just a corpse, he wasn’t in the ANBU for nothing.” Sakura tried to analyze the situation, as Tenten did her best to keep him at bay with a barrage of shuriken and kunai she summoned from her scrolls, the corpse simply tanked the ones he couldn’t dodge or block with his sword since he couldn’t feel any pain.

“Any ideas? I’m running out of scrolls here!” Tenten yelled, doing her best to keep him away.

“I’ve thought about using my mind transfer but it’s too dangerous with this many enemies.” Answered Ino, frustrated. “I’d be defenseless if Kabuto or Orochimaru attacked my unconscious body.”

“This is bad…” Sakura was starting to sweat nervously.

Back at the other side, Naruto, this time with a much bigger speed, actually managed to hit Orochimaru with a powerful strike from his chakra claws, making the sage of the snakes roll around the ground, his torso completely dilacerated.

“How do you like that!?” Yelled Naruto, furious.

Orochimaru then got up on his feet like it was nothing, a disappointed look at his face. “Is this all a jinchuuriki can do?” His wounds were quickly regenerated. “I think i might’ve overestimated you.”

“Naruto!” Tsunade once again caught up with him. “Just listen to me!”

“I’m losing my patience. I’ve already given you more than enough time for you to show me what you can do, now, it’s my turn to strike back.” Orochimaru then started to grossly spit out a snake from his mouth, a snake who in turn spat out a sword.  
Without wasting his time, Orochimaru started to run towards Naruto, who quickly tried to intercept him with another claw strike, extending the range of the attack with chakra, but Orochimaru simply dodged it by going underground and then emerged once again rushing against him, preparing to thrust the sword right in Naruto’s gut.

However, Tsunade stopped him by hitting him with a powerful punch to the top of his head right as he started to get close, making the impact of him hitting the ground form a huge crater.

The sannin lady however, didn’t drop her guard as she knew Orochimaru. Just as expected by her, the body she had hit started to turn into mud. And she saw the real sage of the snakes appearing behind an unsuspecting Naruto with his sword in mouth.

“Naruto, watch out!!!”

Meanwhile, Kabuto advanced, running against Shizune, chakra blades ready to strike.

“I can’t let him get close with those things!” Shizune inhaled a lot of air. “Ninja Art: Poison Mist Jutsu!” Then spewing a purple cloud of poison.

“That won’t work!” Yelled Kabuto, with a smirk, as he jumped over it. However, Shizune already expected that, and quickly started to shoot a barrage of senbon needles from the device she had installed in her forearm.

Noticing the incoming needles, Kabuto crossed his arms and tanked most of them, once in the ground, he still managed to strike Shizune in the arm, with a strike that managed to destroy her device.

The black haired girl jumped back, trying to heal her bleeding arm with medical ninjutsu. Kabuto was already preparing to attack again, but started to feel his body movements get slower.

“The hell!” He said, noticing what was happening. “Is this poison? When did i?” And then it hit him, the needles must’ve been poisoned as well.

Shizune smirked. “Not so tough now, huh?” Taunted her, finishing her heal and pulling out three more needles from her pouch.

“A minor setback.” Kabuto once again got into a battle stance. “I’ll just have to finish you off before the poison takes full effect, then i’ll take the antidote from your corpse.”

“You can try!” Yelled Shizune, as she threw more needles.

Close by, the three genin girls were locked in close combat with the corpse. The dead ninja then quickly attacked Tenten with a downwards sword slash, to which she managed to block with a metal bo staff she had summoned.

Sakura and Ino tried to capitalize and hit him from behind with punches but he simply countered with a double back kick, hitting each one in the torso and sending them flying. Back to focusing on Tenten, with swift sword motions, he managed to disarm her and ravage her with a quick succession of sword slashes, sending her to the ground unconscious, bleeding and full of cuts.

“Tenten!” Sakura yelled, as she quickly got up and tried to go help her friend, only to be intercepted by the ANBU corpse, who dealt with her the exact same way, putting her out of commission too.

Ino was devastated as she saw that, both her teammates down, she was on her own this time.

No Asuma-sensei to protect her.

No Sakura to tag team against the enemy.

And no Shikamaru and Choji to coordinate their strategies.

“I guess it’s all up to me huh?” She bit her teeth, still full of fighting spirit. “I’ll show you that i can fight by myself too!”

After the battle in the mining village, it was clear that Ino needed to get stronger, and for that reason, she asked Naruto to teach her a particular technique, and then, she created her own version of it.

“This is probably gonna drain all of my remaining chakra, but i have no choice!” Ino made a hand sign and yelled. “Shadow Clone Jutsu!” With her small chakra reserves, Ino only managed to summon a single clone, but to her, it was enough.

She then handed her ninja tools pouch to her close and said. “You know what to do.” To which the clone simply nodded in response.

The clone of Ino then started to run in the direction of the corpse, who, by instinct, stabbed the clone in the gut, but before it could disappear, the clone showed that the ninja tool bag was filled to the brim with paper bombs.

“Now!!!” Ino yelled as she made the hand sign to activate the bombs, causing a series of massive explosions that could be seen from very far away, blasting the dead corpse to smithereens.

Ino then fell to her knees, severely hurt and out of chakra. “I did it…” and then fell to the ground.

Back on the other side of the plateau.

Orochimaru had managed to successfully stab Naruto in the back with his blade, making the jinchuuriki cough up blood.

“Naruto!” Tsunade yelled, as the boy fell to the ground following a devastating kick to the back of the head by Orochimaru.  
The furious blonde sannin rushed against the sage of the snakes, who still had an evil grin in his face.

“I’ll end this!” Tsunade made a hand sign herself. “Thousand Healings…”

But before she could release her byakugou, Orochimaru interrupted: “Do you seriously think i’d let you do that?” A series of snakes then emerged from the ground and started to bite Tsunade’s body, in the arms, the torso, in the legs. And then, the snakes started to strangle her.

“Such a shame.” Said Orochimaru, in a sarcastic tone. “If you didn’t have to fight and babysit this brat at the same time, you might’ve been able to actually beat me.”

Tsunade was unconscious too, bleeding on the ground. Orochimaru then started to slowly walk towards Naruto.

Back on the other side, Shizune was completely on the defensive against Kabuto. Her tactic was to keep him at bay while her poison’s effect got stronger, but he really wasn’t making this easy. She already had several cuts she had taken from Kabuto’s relentless assault with the chakra scalpels, she’d already be dead by blood loss if it wasn’t for her own medical jutsu.

“Your movements are starting to get slower.” Kabuto commented as he continued to strike against her with his scalpels. 

He was right, she was quickly running out of chakra, medical jutsu was a huge drain, and she couldn’t try and attack him with taijutsu because his scalpels would slice her body to shreds. She only had a single trump card left, it was that or nothing.

She quickly took the bottle of antidote of her poison from her pouch and started to make hand signs, she’d let Kabuto get really close and then spew the poisoned smoke all around then, making them both inhale them, and then she’d quickly drink the antidote.

As Kabuto got in melee range, Shizune inhaled again and yelled. “Ninja Art: Poison Mist Jutsu!” Spewing that dense toxic cloud around them both, inhaling the poison herself. Kabuto inhaled it too, and since it was a lot, she thought he was as good as dead. She then quickly moved out and was about to drink the antidote when…

Out of nowhere, Kabuto jumped out of the cloud and slashed her in the torso with two strikes of his scalpels, making her fall to the ground bleeding. He then took the antidote flask and drank it.

“How?....” Asked Shizune, in the ground.

“Considering the long time that poison in your needles took to have an effect on me, you should’ve already figured it out.” Kabuto had an evil grin. “I’m obviously not immune, but the body modifications Lord Orochimaru gave me made it so that i am more resistant to poison than your average ninja.”

He then rose his chakra scalpel.

“Now, i’ll kill you. And then i’ll go finish off the other three.”

Back where Naruto was, Orochimaru slowly approached him.

His nine tails chakra had all but dissipated at that point. The damage had been too much, that sword of Orochimaru had really done a number on Naruto. The orange ninja was on the ground, bleeding, but still furious at his arch enemy who prepared to kill him.

“And once again, you were no match against me.” Said the sage of the snakes, smiling. “I had thought you had potential, Naruto. That you could turn out to be something more, someone that would clash with Sasuke as an equal and push him to his limit.”

Orochimaru was already at close range. “But in the end, you were just a reckless brat who bit more than what he could chew. Maybe if you had played it smart instead of lashing out with blind emotion, you and your friends could’ve come out victorious today.”

He put his face close to Naruto’s.

“But you will die here, and then, i’ll take Sasuke’s body for myself.” orochimaru made an evil smirk. “And let’s not forget Kin, i still must punish her for her betrayal.”

“Go to hell!” Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling it very hard to move. 

And as Orochimaru was about to finish him off, he started to feel something on his arms.

The painkillers that he had thought to make the pain bearable had worn off, and he needed more urgently.

The excruciating pain started to take a hold of Orochimaru, who started to contort his face and scream uncontrollably.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!” Orochimaru’s screams could be heard all over the plateau, it was like his hands were on fire, burning like hell itself.

“WHY NOW!?” Orochimaru screamed. “CURSE YOU, HIRUZEN SARUTOBI!!!”

Kabuto heard his master’s screams, leaving Shizune alive and quickly rushing to his aid.

“We have to leave for you to take your medication, Lord Orochimaru.” Said him, taking the sage of the snakes on his arms. “Listen up, Naruto.” Kabuto looked at him, serious. “Today, you and your friends will live. But if you try to get on our way again, you’ll die for sure.”

Kabuto then quickly started to run away with his master in his arms, quickly making his way into the woods nearby.

And as Naruto stood there, defeated. All of the girls badly hurt, but thankfully all still alive. There were still two thing that had been strengthened inside his soul:

His hatred, and his resolve.

Arc 2: A Lesson in Shrewdness - END


	15. Tsunade and Anko Celebrate

Interlude -

The defeat in the battle against Orochimaru took a heavy toll on the young leaf ninja. Never in his life had Naruto experienced such a crushing failure.

Unable to even move, the orange genin and his squad were rescued by Jiraya, another one of the three legendary sannin, who also had been searching for Tsunade. After bringing them all to the village with the help of his frogs, he goes back to his "research" having his assignment being done. However, he did stick around the village, curious to know more about his godson Naruto.

Being a Jinchuuriki, Naruto's wounds healed way faster than everyone else's. Tsunade too healed in an incredibly fast rate due to her summoning Lady Katsuyu to help.

With those two up on their feet, It was time for Tsunade to honor her promise. She checked on Kin's condition and decided on an experimental type of ninjutsu based therapy that had a high chance of success. The treatment would take a whole day, so Naruto decided to leave the hospital and go do something else after visiting the other girls. Sakura, Ino and Tenten all were still recuperating from their injuries, so they had to stay in the hospital.

As Naruto walked the street in the afternoon, still with a few bandages wrapped around his body, he looked down, thinking, in a serious mood. Orohimaru's words echoing through his mind like he was saying them at that precise moment.

"I had thought you had potential, Naruto. That you could turn out to be something more, someone that could clash with my Sasuke…"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he remembered.

“But in the end, you were just a reckless brat who bit more than what he could chew. Maybe if you had played it smart instead of lashing out with blind emotion, you and your friends could’ve come out victorious today.”

Naruto reflected upon that. Was he right? Should Naruto really keep letting his emotions cloud his mind when making decisions? Naruto's past few major decisions in his ninja life were all based on his emotions. And they all led to catastrophic results.

Naruto's actions led to Kin almost dying, and who knows what would've happened to him and the other girls if they hadn't been saved after the battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Maybe, just maybe, acting smart was the right thing to do. See the world as the dark and cruel it truly is, and that not everyone can get a happy ending. Accept that, sometimes, he'd have to make more and more questionable decisions for the sake of what's important to him. If he did that, maybe he could finally take down that snake bastard in the next time they fight.

Tsunade was finally in town, and about to heal Kin on top of that. Naruto predicted that Danzo would soon contact him to call for the assassination of Tsunade, but Naruto wasn't gonna do that anymore. Who cares if he made a deal with Danzo? Tsunade now was on Naruto's side, and as such, he'd protect her. Also, having her assume the spot of Fifth Hokage would grant Naruto indirect power over the village, something that would also protect him and the girls even more. It could also help him becoming Hokage on the future.

In short, it was more advantageous for Naruto to keep Tsunade alive and at his side, and have her take the Hokage spot. And Danzo already had all kinds of nasty rumors about him going around, so it might be a good idea to double-cross him before he has the chance to do it to Naruto.

Chapter 15 -

A few days later, Naruto was training shuriken jutsu on the field at nighttime when he was stopped by an ANBU Black Ops type ninja.

"Danzo wishes to speak with you." Said the masked ninja.

"Took him long enough." Answered Naruto, with a smirk. "I'll go, but in one condition: i want to take someone else too."

The masked ninja was caught off guard by that demand.

"Lord Danzo asked specifically for you, we can't take anyone else." He declared.

Naruto made a foxy grin. "I guess that's too bad then, tell Danzo that i won't be going." He then turned his back.

At a loss for options, the ANBU member had to accept those terms.

"Very well, who is it gonna be?"

Naruto turned to him again, looking confident.

"Anko Mitarashi!"

-x-

Naruto and Anko finally had their blindfold taken off. They were in the same room where Naruto had his first meeting with Danzo, and he wasn't looking too pleased.

Already having been briefed on their plan, Anko was looking smug, certain that the situation wouldn't get out of control.

"May i ask the reason why you requested for her presence?" Asked Danzo, annoyed. He was way too cautious of a person, he'd rather not discuss these matters in front of more people than necessary.

"She's with me, i trust her completely. She won't be a bother." Naruto answered, winking at Anko.

"Very well." Danzo hit the ground with his cane. "The reason why i called you here was to discuss the final details regarding the assassination."

"Yeah, about that…" Naruto interrupted him, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to call it off."

Danzo raised his eyebrow.

"Come again?" He asked.

"It's exactly as you heard, you old coot. I guess age does really slow some people down, huh?" Naruto joked. "To make it clear now: the assassination won't be happening."

Danzo gritted his teeth, trying to control his anger.

"This is not acceptable." His tone was now slightly aggravated. "We had a deal, i've fully held my end of the bargain, it's expected that you do the same."

"Geez! How many times am i gonna have to repeat myself, old man?" Naruto said, putting his hand behind his head and laying back on the chair. "The deal's off, you'd better believe it! If you wanna kill Tsunade then send someone else, but good luck with that when she starts being protected by the ANBU 24/7 after becoming Hokage."

Danzo rose from his chair, penetrating Naruto with his sight.

"Do you realize what consequences making a fool out of someone like me will entail for you?" The elder asked, still trying his best to remain composed. "You do not want to make an enemy out of me."

Naruto rose from his chair too, meeting his gaze, fully determined.

"Oh yeah? I don't. Please tell me." Naruto looked back at his eye, challenging him.

Danzo took a deep breath.

"You leave me no choice then." Danzo was an incredibly prepared person, so of course he already had a contingency plan in place in case Naruto betrayed him.

The elder quickly activated the Mangekyou Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha hidden behind his face bandages, targeting Naruto with his jutsu.

"Kotoamatsukami!" Danzo activated it, making the technique instantly take effect upon the blonde genin.

Immediately as this happened, in the sea of Naruto's soul:

"Heh, Mangekyou Sharingan? This type of genjutsu could be troublesome, i'd better bail the boy out…" Said the nine-tails, sensing the dangers that the jutsu could bring.

And so, her presence overwhelmed Danzo's jutsu, cancelling it's effects immediately.

Back at the room:

"Koto-amatsu what?" Naruto asked, curious. "The hell's that supposed to mean?"

"How is this possible!?" Danzo was impressed, his perfect genjutsu had no effect on him, could it be the nine-tailed fox's doing?

"Whatever." Naruto said, still determined."Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The orange ninja put his hands at the table and looked at Danzo in the eye.

"From here on out, you're gonna stay the hell out of my way." Naruto demanded. "By all means try and send your assassins against Tsunade, i'm sure they won't be able to get within ten feet of her anyway."

"You have a lot of nerve for a brat." Danzo commented. He thought about the possibility of killing Naruto right then and there. But it could be troublesome, he was way too much of a high profile individual on the village, being a jinchuuriki and all. Also, who knows how much he's able to tap into the fox's power, there's also the fact that Anko Mitarashi was with him.

Attacking him there would be way too troublesome, so much that taking Naruto's deal would actually be more advantageous to him.

The brat had played every single one of his cards right, what the hell happened to him in these last few months? Isn't he supposed to be an overly emotional knucklehead idiot? How the hell could he outplay Danzo? The boss of the Root and one of Konoha's elders?

It was incredibly humiliating, but Danzo had to accept, there was no better option at that time.

"Very well." Danzo decided, sitting on the chair again. "I'll accept."

"About time!" Naruto answered, looking smug.

"But be warned, Naruto Uzumaki." Danzo pierced him with his sight again. "You've just made a very dangerous enemy today, i'd advise you to watch your back at all times from here on out."

"Heh, i'll keep that in mind." Naruto nodded at Anko, signaling her to get up. "So, can we go now?"

Naruto was fully aware of how dangerous Danzo was. But now, he too was playing the game and bending the rules, he too could scheme and plot. If Danzo ever tried to move against Naruto, he knew that he'd be more than ready. From now on, the knucklehead ninja would start playing it smart.

-x-

Following that, Naruto and Anko went straight to his house. The couple opened the door to the place, they both satisfied at Naruto's performance during the meeting with Danzo.

"I'm impressed." Anko commented. "I never thought you'd be such a shrewd little bastard." She said in an endearing tone, sitting on Naruto's couch.

Naruto chuckled. "To tell the truth, me neither." He sat a a wooden chair, looking at his ceiling. "Back then i'd take all my decisions based on my feelings on what was right or wrong, and when i started to think only based on what would benefit me and my goals, i guess this happened."

Anko had a naughty smirk. "Well, what matters is that everything went well. And no matter what you do or what path you take, i'll always be at your side." 

Naruto smiled at that, confidently.

"Meeting you girls was the best thing that ever happened to me, now i'm certain." Naruto commented.

Anko then got up on her feet and walked towards Naruto.

"Speaking of that, i've been quite lonely ever since you left with the other girls…" Anko had a seductive expression. "You mind if i stay the night?" She asked.

Naruto rose up his feet too, and walked towards her, hugging her by the waist.

"For sure." He answered, already getting horny.

Anko then kissed him on the top of his head, after that, she got on her knees and started unzipping Naruto's orange pants, revealing his erect cock, already throbbing with excitement.

"It's been so long…" Anko said, in a seductive tone. "I'll be sure to give you everything you deserve."

She then slowly started to lick the tip of his cock, passing her tongue though the entire head of the member, licking on it various directions, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Naruto's body.

She then grabbed his shaft and rose it high, starting to lick Naruto in the region between his balls and his butt, making his already hard cock get even stiffer.

And as Anko provided him with that naughty blowjob, Naruto's door suddenly opened, revealing Tsunade, who entered the room like it was nothing.

"Oh, am i interrupting something?" She asked, with a smirk.

"Oh, come on!" Said Anko, frustrated, still with Naruto's cock in her hands. "Way to kill the mood!"

"If you're here, then that means…" Naruto's gears were turning, and his heart started to beat faster.

Tsunade smiled. "She's probably gonna wake up sometime tomorrow, Kin's therapy was a success!"

Naruto opened up a huge smile, he was really happy with the news. Finally, he'd be able to keep the promise he made to Kin way back during the second phase of the chunin exams.

"I'm happy and all but, couldn't you have picked a better time?" Anko asked. "We were in the middle of something here."

"Naruto told me to come and talk to him as soon as we had an update on Kin's situation, i'm just following that." Tsunade answered.

Naruto, however, was incredibly excited and happy, more so than before.

"Don't worry about that you two, i think this calls for a celebration." He decided. "And you can join in too, Tsunade."

The sannin opened up a smirk.

"I like the sound of that…" She answered.

Anko smiled too. "Alright! Now things get even more interesting!"

And so, Tsunade took off her clothes, again with her massive breasts almost ripping off her lacy underwear.

Anko did the same, she took off all of her clothes. She then sat on the couch and grabbed Naruto by the abs, making him sit on her lap, but turned away from her.

"Since you interrupted us, i think it's just fair that you continue from where i left off." Anko suggested, hugging Naruto from the back, rubbing her boobs of his back, making him feel her pointy nipples and speaking close to his left ear.

"Alright then." Tsunade answered, getting on her knees.

The blonde medical genius then started to stroke Naruto's cock with her right hands, with her soon taking his length on her mouth, giving him one of the best blowjobs he'd ever received.

"Heh, the future Fifth Hokage doing this to me." Naruto commented. "Never thought this would happen."

"It's only natural." Tsunade said, between licks. "The village answers to me, and i answer only to you. You're above the Hokage, Naruto…"

As Naruto's ego got boosted by Tsunade, Anko kissed his neck and rubbed her toned body at him from behind, making him start to moan, even more excited than before. It was like Naruto was drowning in an incredibly deep abyss of pleasure, he wished he could keep feeling this sensation for the rest of his life. 

Soon enough, his release would come. And he'd start to shoot rope after rope of hot spunk, of which Tsunade would take it all in her mouth, and after he finally stopped climaxing, she'd swallow it all, showing her submission to him.

"Let's move this to the bed now." Naruto decided.

The trio then made their way to Naruto's bedroom, all of them now fully naked.

Incredibly horny, Naruto pushed Tsunade against Anko who already laid in the bed, making one fall atop the other.

"I'll do Anko-sensei first." Said Naruto, getting above both and inserting his cock on Anko's pussy, making her start moaning like a bitch in heat. 

"Yesss! It's been so long!" Anko moaned, crazy with pleasure, as Naruto pounded her pussy with steady but powerful thrusts.

Tsunade could feel Naruto going in and out on Anko, and couldn't wait anymore. She then started to rub her own clit against Anko's belly, essentially masturbating herself on the purple haired girl.

"Oh, Naruto…" Anko got pounded and pounded, feeling an overwhelming amount of pleasure, longing for her master to make her his after such a long time. Soon enough, she'd orgasm, getting her body all stiff as she climaxed and her entire body stiffened.

"Now it's the future Hokage's turn." Said Naruto, still hard, as he plunged it inside Tsunade, who also moaned, but was a bit more tame than her wild friend Anko.

Naruto fucked Tsunade from behind, his hips clashing against her ass cheeks with each thrust he made, make his cock grow even harder inside that tight pussy that contracted all around him, as if trying to milk him of his baby batter.

Naruto pounded her more and more, grabbing her by the breasts and pulling her closer, Naruto now licked her neck as he massaged her boobs with both hands and plunged his cock deep inside the blonde shinobi's insides.

And soon, it finally came. Naruto had an explosive orgasm inside Tsunade, filling her womb to the brim with his white, hot, seed. That feeling triggering Tsunade's own orgasm.

The trio stayed like that for a while in the bed, only for them to soon wake up and keep going at It. The celebration had just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the beginning of the third arc! Please leave a comment with your impressions if possible! It helps more than you think!


	16. Reunion With Kin

Chapter 16 -

The next day was very eventful.

At noon, Kin woke up to the sight of Naruto smiling. With tears in her eyes, realizing that she was still alive and well, the girl hugged him tight. After a few minutes of their sweet reuinion, Naruto told her about everything that happened while she wasn't around.

"So that's what happened…" Said Kin, looking down, after learning the whole truth of the matter.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"With this, you should be free from that snake bastard forever, just like i promised you." Naruto said, in a serious tone. "You're now a part of the Leaf Village, free to do whatever you want." Naruto thought that Kin wouldn't want anything to do with him after learning everything, including the stuff related to the jutsu. But she was safe, so he wasn't worried, although he was still a bit sad.

Kin looked at him in the eyes, determined.

"Naruto." She started to speak, as he met her gaze. "Even when i was still your enemy, you showed mercy. When i got captured and was ready to die, you came running to save me. And when i was on the brink of death, you still did everything you could to save me. In the end, you gave me a second chance at life."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kin…"

"I couldn't care less about what are your goals and the things you'd do to reach them. And that's because whatever they are, i'll be there to support you." She gave him a smirk. "Crooked as you may be, You're still a vast improvement over Lord Orochimaru, so i don't think i'll have any problems."

"Naruto, i owe you everything. My life is yours." She finished, still smirking, but this time it wasn't out of malice or over confidence, it was out of sheer willingness to be by Naruto's side. Even if she wasn't under the effects of the jutsu anymore. If this had been Naruto from a few months back, he would have encouraged Kin not to always follow him and to find a dream of her own. But he wasn't like that anymore.

"Alright then." He answered, nodding his head.

The former sound kunoichi pledged herself to Naruto, who she desired to serve more than anything. Because this time, she'd serve Naruto out of love and gratitude, almost a sense of devotion, for he had been the person to save her and give her a new chance at life.

As soon as Kin got out of the hospital, during a quiet night, Naurto decided to take her straight away to the Ichiraku. They walked the streets together, with Kin now wearing a black bandana in the place of her sound headband. Although she still had that overconfident and smug look on her face, she was genuinely curious and willing to get to know the Leaf Village and it's customs.

"We're almost there." Said Naruto, as he walked, in a casual tone. "Sucks that it'll be only us this time, with everyone being either busy or in the hospital."

"Don't worry, it just means that we'll have to do this again some other time." Answered Kin. "That is, if this ramen place dosen't end up being crap. No way i'm coming back if it isn't as good as you make it seem." Said her, teasing Naruto.

"I'm sure that it'll be better ramen than whatever the Sound Village has to offer at least!" Shot back Naruto, a little annoyed. Kin chuckled at that. "We'll see about that." She answered, with that annoying, arrogant tone she had.

The couple then finally got to the famous ramen stand and ordered their food. The owner, Teuchi, teased Naruto about bringing over lots of different women all the time.

"As much as i hate to admit It…" Said Kin, wiping her mouth after finishing her meal. "That was pretty good." She looked at Naruto while saying this, noticing that he was already at this sixth bowl.

"Told you it was good!" He answered, after quickly drinking the remaining soup. "One more please!"

After they finished eating, Naruto took Kin to the rooftop of a tall building in the village. From there, they could see the whole village, it's lights making it a very beautiful sight.

"What do you think?" Asked Naruto, as the chilly wind of the night made his blonde hair flow on the night. "Pretty sweet view, right?"

Kin's long black hair too was flowing because of the wind, as she looked at the beautiful sight that was the village. 

"I guess it's just about decent." Lied her, with that same old expression of hers.

"You know, for everything that happened since, you can still piss me off just as easily as when we first met when you really want it." Naruto was a bit annoyed at the "charming" personality Kin apparently still held onto. He'd indeed tried to take her to the most beautiful view of the village he could think of, but it still hadn't impressed her.

Kin chuckled, planning on waiting a little longer before revealing that she was just joking, until Naruto remembered an even better spot.

"Ok then, i think know a place with an even better view!" Naruto said, with a foxy grin.

Kin looked at him, a bit surprised. "I was just teasing you! wait, what are you..."

Without letting her finish, Naruto quickly grabbed her and out her into a "princess carry" position in his arms. 

"Naruto!?" She asked, starting to get a bit embarassed.

The orange ninja then started to jump from rooftop to rooftop with the girl in his arms, making his way to the Hokage monument. Kin felt very embarassed at the start for being carried like this by Naruto, but soon got used to it and started enjoying the ride.

Once atop the Hokage monument, Naruto and Kin sat atop the mountain, now witnessing the most breathtaking view of the village there was. Kin seemed really impressed this time, visibly so.

"What do you think now?" Naruto asked, with a foxy grin.

Kin looked at him in disbelief, and with a sigh followed by a rare kind smile, started to speak.

"Alright then, you win this one Naruto." She said. "The view is amazing."

He giggled at that, and soon they both took a few minutes to just enjoy the warm atmosphere of the place and the inspiring view.

"Hey, Naruto." Said Kin, casually. "What happens next? I mean, once all the girls recover."

Naruto looked down, still unsure of that himself.

"I don't think i have all the details sorted out yet, but what i do know…" He was a bit sad while saying that. "Is that i have to get more power, a lot more power. I learned it the hard way during my fight with Orochimaru."

Naruto looked at Kin in the eyes.

"Without it, i won't be able to keep you and the other girls safe." Naruto's determination starting to show in his tone of voice. "I might have influence over Tsunade, but that's not enough. I need more power…"

Kin looked at him, a bit concerned.

"Is this what you truly want? Simply to keep us safe?" She asked.

Naruto waited a few instants before answering.

"You've given something that i never had, and that i always wanted." He looked at her, determined. "After i bonded with you and the others, i now know what it's like to have a family. And i won't let anyone take that away from me, no matter what."

Kin could feel his quiet resolve, as it emanated from Naruto. Now, she felt like she could understand him a little better, the reason why he grew so attached to her and the other girls in such a short period of time. The reason why he defied a monster like Orochimaru for her sake. But would he really do anything? She was starting to think that the answer was yes.

And that only deepened the feelings she had for him. Never in her life Kin had experienced something like this, a person who'd do anything for her. She was always a tool, a disposable pawn of the Sound, but now, she felt like her life had value, meaning. She'd follow Naruto to hell and back, and was certain of it.

"Well, it's getting late." Naruto said, standing up. "Let's go home."

Kin stood up as well.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to stay at your house?" Asked her, afraid of being a bother.

"Yeah, it's only until Lady Tsunade sorts out a place for you to live so don't worry." He then gave her a foxy grin. "But i wouldn't complain if you wanted to stay longer…"

Kin chuckled, as the duo jumped from the hokage mountain and back to the village, making their way to Naruto's house.

Once there, they had a few snacks and were headed to the bedroom. Naruto had his boxers on and Kin a white nightgown, her long black hair was untied. They crawled on Naruto's bed and laid there.

The problem is, Naruto's bed wasn't very big since he lived alone, so they naturally had to be very close, with Naruto cuddling Kin from behind. The girl then soon started to feel a bulge touching her back.

"Are you in the mood?" Asked Naruto, in a respectful tone.

Kin was still inexperienced in regards to sex, as she had only ever done it once, and it had been with Naruto on that day in the forest of death. And she liked it, the sound kunoichi was more than ready to have more than that.

"Sure am." She answered, with a smirk, right before turning around and planting a kiss on Naruto's lips. The orange ninja then kissed her back, their tongues intertwining as their hands caressed each other's bodies.

Soon, the kiss broke up, and Naruto started to feel Kin's pussy through her undies with his fingers. The orange ninja started to slowly finger her, getting her wet.

Kin moaned softly from the sweet pleasure she was receiving. Not soon after, she was already entirely wet.

Naruto then got up on his knees on the bed, and took out his already hard cock from his trunks.

"Can i stick it in?" He asked.

Kin smiled.

"Just do it already." She said, in an teasingly but endearing way, as she spread her legs for him.

"Naruto…" She moaned, as the former sound ninja felt his hard member enter her moist pussy one more time, remembering all of the sensations she'd felt before.

The girl tightened around him as Naruto started to thrust in an out, keeping a steady rhythm. Kin moaned with pleasure as they both rocked their hips back and forth.

As the intensity increased, Naruto pressed his body against hers as he rammed inside her pussy, and as they both passionately fucked, he started to say it close to her ear, sniffing Kin's sweet scent, his voice filled with passion.

"I won't lose you again, not ever." He said, as she moaned. "Not you, or any of the others…"

And a few minutes afterwards, they felt their climaxes fast approaching. "I'm cumming!" Yelled the blonde genin, as he sprayed his load all over Kin's insides, triggering the girl's own orgasm.

After the session, they were both laying in bed, Naruto still atop Kin, with them both out of breath and sweating. As as they still drowned in post orgasm bliss, they grabbed each other's hands and fell asleep together, as a storm started to rage outside the window.


	17. Tsunami Visits

A few days had passed ever since Kin got out of the hospital.

She was living with Naruto, as previously arranged, and the girl was enjoying herself like never before. Being able to live life in a place as free as the Leaf Village was something that she was still getting used to, but did know already that it was better than living as a sound ninja for sure. The girl would spend most of her time becoming familiar with the place, visiting it's landmarks and helping with the rebuilding after the recent invasion from the sound and sand villages.

Naruto's day to day was mostly similar, but he'd always spare an hour or so every day to visit Sakura, Ino, Shizune and Tenten in the hospital. Their recovery was going well, at that rate they'd be out of there in no time. He'd also dedicate a few hours to rigorous training in his pursuit of power.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Said Naruto with a foxy grin, entering the hospital room with a basket filled with fruits. "How's it going?"

Sakura smiled after seeing him, the girl sitting at her bed still with a few bandages wrapped around her. "Hey, Naruto." She greeted him. "What are those fruits for?"

"Well, i was bringing flowers to you girls every day so i decided to shake things up a little." He answered, putting the basket at the table beside the bed and sitting on a chair. Sakura giggled.

"I saw Tsunade before coming here." Naruto commented. "It seems that she's gonna start treating Sasuke and Bushy Brow now."

"That's great news..." Sakura answered, but she had a worried expression on her face. "Whatever happened to Sasuke while we were out of the village anyway?"

Naruto suddenly got serious. "It seems that his brother, the bastard who slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, paid a visit to the village while we were out."

"No way…" Said Sakura, intrigued.

"Sasuke bumped into him, they fought and Sasuke got badly beaten." Naruto continued, looking at the window. "But it seems that it wasn't just his body that got hurt…"

"What do you mean?" Asked the pinkette.

"I visited him a few days ago." Naruto looked at her again. "Him being really stuck up is normal, but this time he was over the top. Sasuke seemed… frustrated, angry even, he refused to talk to me."

Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Then i figured it'd be better to let him sort this out for himself." The orange ninja declared. "He may be my rival and our teammate, but he's old enough to not need a babysitter. I'll smack him around a few times during training once he gets out of this place and i'm sure things will go back to normal." Naruto crossed his arms, feeling sure of what he just said.

"But let's talk about something else a bit more cheerful." Naruto took a bite out of an apple he took from the basket. "Kin seems to be enjoying herself a lot in the village."

Sakura smiled. "Really? That's great news. I can't wait to get to know her better."

"The problem is that she just refuses to admit it! And she's so smug and cocky all the time!" Naruto was a bit annoyed. "Why does she have such a difficult personality?"

The pinkette giggled. "That's just the way she is, and also you're probably just feeling the effects of sharing a house with someone for the first time. You get exposed to everything about the other person, including their flaws."

Sakura continued. "But i'm sure you'll get used to it sooner rather than later."

"Yeah." Naruto took another bite.

Sakura then remembered something she was meaning to ask Naruto for a while.

"Hey Naruto, what about Hinata?" She asked, in a natural tone.

"Hinata?" Naruto said, oblivous. "What about her?"

Sakura got confused at Naruto's reaction.

"When are you gonna have her join us?" She asked. "I mean, if anything i'm surprised she hasn't yet."

Naruto was extremely confused now.

"Wait a minute? Why would i use the jutsu on her?" Naruto asked. "She's really cute and all, but what makes her so different from any other girl i could take?"

Sakura then realized, Naruto didn't have the faintest idea about Hinata's feelings for him.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot!" Sakura said in an endearing, not offensive, tone as she laughed a bit.

"Hey! Where did that come from?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"Hinata is head over heels for you." Sakura explained. "And she has been that way for years now, i always assumed you knew and acted like you didn't because you didn't feel the same."

Naruto's jaw dropped, and he quickly lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Whaaaaaaat!?" Naruto yelled. "Hinata likes me!?"

It was a shock for the blonde ninja, never in his life had he ever the faintest idea that Hinata harbored feelings for him, but now the gears in his head finally started turning as he realized that her weird behaviour towards him finally started to make sense.

"I can't believe i never picked up on that!" Said Naruto, sitting back up on the chair again. 

"So, you're gonna bring her in or not?" Asked the pink haired girl, curious.

"If she does like me then i don't see why not." Naruto crossed his arms. "And as i said, she *is* pretty cute."

Naruto stood quiet for a few seconds, thinking.

"I guess it's decided then." Said the blonde ninja. "How do you think i should go about doing it?" He asked.

Sakura smiled.

"You probably shouldn't be too forward or she'd most likely pass out from embarassment." Sakura suggested. "She's really shy, especially when you're around." The pinkette picked an apple herself. "I have an idea! Let's keep it simple, why don't you ask her out on a date?"

"A date, huh?" Naruto thought about it for a few instants. "I guess there's nothing wrong with sticking to the basics."

"Then…" Sakura continued. "When the date ends, you kiss her, cast the jutsu, and it's done. Easy right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, i can do that." He answered, feeling confident. Naruto went after many other girls that didn't originally have feelings for him, so Hinata should be even more simple, right?

After visiting all the other girls and chatting for a while, Naruto went to the Hyuuga compound to look for Hinata.

While there, he briefly crossed paths with Neji, who simply pretended the blonde wasn't there. Neji had been utterly crushed by Naruto during the chunin exam's finals, and that had humbled him quite a lot. He felt like he should apologize for having dismissed Naruto's potential before, but figured it wasn't yet the time.

After waiting for a few instants of Naruto receiving some nasty looks from the adults in the compound, Hinata finally showed up to talk. The girl's face was crimson red already and she couldn't even look at him in the face.

"Hey there, Hinata!" Naruto greeted, with a foxy grin. "How is it going?"

"I'm… i'm doing great, Naruto…" Hinata was still blushing, and could barely think straight, but somehow still managed to answer him. She was really happy to be talking to Naruto, it's just that she didn't really know how to act on that situation.

"So, are you free this afternoon?" The blonde ninja asked, casually.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Eh!?" Hinata asked suddenly, starting to hyperventilate. "Na… Na… Naruto... what's this about?..."

"I'm asking you out on date, what else could it be about?" Naruto answered, still in a casual tone.

Naruto was asking her out on date!? That had been way too much for Hinata to bear, all of her anxieties were overflowing as she couldn't even begin to process what to do on a situation like that, and so, the girl simply shut down and fainted, falling in her back on the wooden floor.

"Hinata!?" Said Naruto, alarmed. "Hey! What's going on here!?"

Naruto's yelling quickly grabbed the attention of the other ninja in the Hyuuga compound, they took the girl away for her to rest at her room, asking Naruto to come around on another day. The blonde ninja then went back to the streets of the village, walking around extremely frustrated.

"Well, this just bites." Naruto talked to himself, a bit pissed off. "I guess i'd better wait until she builds a bit more confidence, I really wanted to do her…"

It was then that the knucklehead ninja took notice of someone familiar inside a gift shop. It was a housewife-looking woman with raven hair and beautiful, slightly tanned skin.

That was Tsunami! The woman Naruto had an affair with back at the Land of Waves.

The boy stared for a few instants, until the women noticed him, smiled, and quickly went walking straight up to him.

"Naruto!" She greet, hugging him very intimately, making him feel a bit self conscious about being in public. "It's so good to see you again!" She said, after breaking up from the hug.

"Hey there, miss Tsunami!" The boy greeted back, with his cheeks a bit red. "What brings you to the Leaf Village?"

"Inari and dad went out to build a series of multiple enormous bridges on the other side of the continent, so they moved out and i probably won't see them for a few years since Inari is being trained to take over as master bridge builder." She explained, a bit sad. "And so, i decided to take a little vacation here in the Leaf."

"That's great, what's on your mind?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"I was thinking about going to see the waterfalls in the area, i heard the climate makes it a nice place to take a swim at the river too." Said the housewife, winking.

"You want me to take you there?" Naruto asked, already getting a bit worked up over the world thought of seeing Tsunami on a swimsuit, also it would make up for the fiasco with Hinata earlier. "I know the area."

"I'd love to, but…" She said, blushing a bit. "I don't have a swimsuit, can we go get one first?"

And so, the couple walked to a nearby store that sold summer clothes and went to the dressing rooms.

Tsunami grabbed a few pairs to try on, and of course, she picked them based on what she thought Naruto would like. After all, she was looking to please her master, who was also the Hero of the Land of Waves.

Naruto waited on the outside as Tsunami got out wearing a skimpy white string two piece bikini. The white color showcased her casualness for being a housewife, but the skimpiness made it clear that she also liked to have some fun.

Naruto almost had a nosebleed at her sight, the bikini hugged her curves like she was a beautifully sculped statue, he couldn't stop himself from staring.

"I take it you like this one?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"It's perfect!" Answered the orange ninja, his erection already raging.

And so, they left the store. Tsunami now wearing flip flops and a skimpy, tight white see-through sundress over her bikini, which made her bikini covered body almost entirely visible.

Nobody who took a look at that bombshell that was Tsunami there would guess that she was just a housewife out in a poor country, she looked incredible, and was turning heads left and right as she and Naruto made their way through the village streets.

Eventually, they got to the river with the waterfall, and Tsunami took off the sundress and the flip flops to have a swim.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her pump, string covered ass as she got down to her bikini. Man, she was fucking hot. Her body was almost as sexy as Anko's, but the fact that she was a mere housewife made up for it in Naruto's mind, there was just something in that idea that made the boy aroused.

When she entered the water, he noticed how good a swimmer she was. With Naruto being able to walk on water, swimming was a bit useless to him, but her skill still impressed him. And so, he too took off his top and went into the water.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Naruto commented.

"Well, my name *is* Tsunami." She joked, dropping right in front of him, with a gentle smile.

The duo swam and played around a bit more on the water, until Naruto started to make some moves on her.

He started to rub his body on hers, to stroke her legs, to make her feel his erection in her belly. And Tsunami, of course, played along. Burying his face deep into her cleavage and massaging his shoulders and back.

"Let's go to some nearby bush, we can carry on there." Said Naruto, incredibly horny.

The couple then went there, and Tsunami immediately stole a passionate kiss from Naruto. Their tongues intertwining as if they were in a dance, the housewife hungry for the body of that man, her master, her hero.

They both fell to the grass but didn't stop making out, she was rubbing her bikini covered body on him like crazy as the kiss went with them only taking short breaks to breathe and then get right back into it.

Naruto was rock hard, and Tsunami was already wet. At this point, Naruto grabbed her plump ass, which made her start to dry hump him while on top of him on the ground.

"I was so lonely back home, Naruto…" Said Tsunami, between kisses. "I masturbated every night thinking about you, about what we had."

Naruto only got hornier after hearing that.

"Don't worry, i'm here now." He answered. "And i'll give you what you've been missing!"

Naruto yanked his cock out and removed her panties out of the way, penetrating her pussy with his member.

"Yes, Naruto!" She moaned. "Fill me with your manhood! Make me yours again!"

The girl put her hands at Naruto's shoulders, with her bikini covered breasts dangling above his face. She then started to rock her hips against his cock, making her boobs start to bounce.

The girl moaned like crazy as she had sex with her hero, as she felt herself become one once more with that person she oh so admired. 

She bounced and road atop him for a good while, until they both started to feel their climaxes coming. And as if they were completely in sync, and Naruto sprayed rope after rope of sperm deep inside her womb.

She then fell atop him, they both exhausted from the sex.

"I wish we could do this more often…" Said Tsunami, a bit frustrated thats she'll have to go back home soon.

Naruto then had an idea.

"Why don't you stay here with me?" He suggested, as he passed his hand through her silky hair as they rested, cuddling. "You're all alone back in the Land of Waves, and my house kinda needs a housekeeper, neither me or my roommate are very good at housework." Said the orange ninja thinking back at a paltry attempt by Kin to cook dinner, which resulted in Naruto almost getting sick because of how bad the food was.

Tsunami thought about it for a few instants.

"I guess it could work." She answered. She was her master so she couldn't refuse if he asked, but still she knew it was a good choice because Inari and Tazuna trusted Naruto and really wouldn't mind her staying with him for a time.

"Sweet!" Said Naruto, making a foxy grin.

"I feel like i'm getting married again." Said the woman, blushing. "Moving in with my lover, having my heart aflutter, butterflies in my stomach."

"I wish you could've been my first." The girl lamented.

They stood quiet for a few instants, until Naruto suddenly grabbed her buttcheeks.

"What about down here?" He asked, confident. "Ever had anal before?"

Tsunami blushed, smiling.

"No, i guess you could say i'm a virgin in that aspect." She chuckled, her relationship with Kaiza had been way too vanilla, so he'd never ask to fuck her in the butt.

"Then i will be your first there, believe it!" Naruto got on his knees and bent her over, spreading her buttcheeks to reveal her virgin asshole.

"I'm going in!" He slowly started to press the tip of his cock on her butt, slowly starting to insert his cock on the much tighter hole. Tsunami only felt pain on the start, but slowly turned to pleasure, and she started to moan in a lewd manner.

Naruto then started to move his hips and actually fuck her in the ass, doggy style, and he passed his hand through her hot curves. He felt like he was in heaven, her virgin asshole was incredibly tight, which made it contract a lot with Naruto's cock, the pleasure was immense for both.

And then, eventually, they both came again, and Naruto filled her backside with another huge load of hot semen, making her feel the hotness deep inside her.

"That was amazing!" She commented, resting her head against Naruto's chest as they took a break from fucking.

They then fucked a few more times, until it got a bit late, they got dressed and returned home. Kin was already there, reading some scrolls while sitting on the couch.

"So, she'll be staying with us as a housekeeper?" Kin asked, intrigued. "Then guess it's my lucky day, i'll be able to eat actual food rather than your instant noodles for dinner." She teased, always with that snark of hers.

"Hey! Don't diss my noodles!" Naruto shot back, a bit pissed off. "They're not as good as Ichiraku but they do their job very well!"

Kin scoffed. "I guess maybe they do for you, but then again i'm sure you'd eat just about anything if you're hungry enough."

Naruto got red with anger. "At least my instant noodles don't send me to the hospital when i eat them, different from whatever was that mystery food you cooked the other day!"

Tsunami giggled as she watched them bicker. She quickly understood that Kin was only messing with him and didn't really mean it any bad way, as she recognized the look she had on her face when she talked to Naruto, it was the same look Tsunami used to give Kaiza when she first fell in love with him way back when. She was glad that her hero and master had such nice people around him. That was gonna be quite the eventful stay.

To be continued...


	18. Tayuya Gets Poached

It had been a few days since Tsunami started living in Naruto's house. Ever since that happened, a lot changed in the place. Everything was always clean and organized, and they always had good food for dinner, which made them stop needing to live off instant noodles, to Kin's delight.

Their daily activities were still mostly the same. Tsunami would stay home and occasionally go out shopping while Naruto and Kin helped with the village's reconstruction after Orochimaru's attack. The former sound genin now wore a leaf village headband and swapped her sound village vest for a green one typical of Konoha.

Sasuke, Lee and the girls were still at the hospital, although they probably wouldn't stay there for much longer given Tsunade's healing skills.

Danzo had kept himself in the shadows for now, not having made any other move, to Naruto's knowledge, ever since their little talk a few days earlier. But he had asked Tsunade to keep an eye on the crooked geezer just to be safe.

One sunny morning, Naruto was called to the Hokage's office by one of Tsunade's ANBU ninjas. He quickly made his way there, once in the presence of the buxom Hokage, she quickly made a signal for her guards to leave the room. She had a serious look at her face, which made Naruto wonder what that was all about.

“What’s this all about?” Asked Naruto, a bit worried.

“I’ve received reports of suspicious activity in the village.” Tsunade started to talk, taking a deep breath. “We believe that there might be foreign ninja infiltrated here.”  
Naruto’s eyes widened, the only ninja village to which the Leaf was currently hostile towards was the Sound. Could that mean that Orochimaru was already in the move again? “Is it the Sound Village!?” The boy questioned, in an alarmed tone.

“It’s the most likely possibility, but we can’t be sure of it just yet.” Tsunade answered, visibly a bit annoyed at the fact that there wasn’t any more info.

Naruto clenched his fists remembering his defeat at the hands of Orochimaru, he wasn’t gonna let that happen ever again. His eyes burned with determination as he listened to Tsunade speak.

“We know from yours and Kin Tsuchi’s reports that Orochimaru wants something with Sasuke Uchiha.” Tsunade said, reading it in a few sheets of paper in her hands. “So it’s reasonable to think that he could have spies here keeping an eye on Sasuke.”

Naruto clenches his fists, Orochimaru had tried to taken Kin from him, now he wanted his friend Sasuke? Naruto would be damned before he’d let something like that happen.

“Can you increase the security around Sasuke?” Asked the orange ninja, very serious.

“It’s possible, though it would probably leave us stretched a bit too thin in other areas of the village.” Answered the Hokage, putting the sheets of paper down.

“Then do it.” Naruto ordered, completely sure of what he was doing. “No way in hell I'm letting Orochimaru put his hands on someone close to me again, I don't care about what happens to other parts of the village.”

Tsunade took a deep breath, recognizing a few flaws in his logic. But he was still her master, and she’d happily and willingly follow all of his commands. “Very well then, it’ll be done.” She replied, saying no more.

“Alright then, i’m heading out.” Naruto concluded, immediately turning around to leave the room. Remembering the confrontation with Orochimaru had put him a bit on edge, he was in a foul mood and just wanted to get back to his duties. Tsunade closed her eyes, hoping that this was all a false alarm and there weren’t any ninja infiltrated in the village.

A few days later…

Naruto was feeling a bit nervous.

Earlier that day, an ANBU ninja had reported to him by Tsunade’s order that a ninja from the Sound Village had been captured in the village. And so, he was walking through the corridor of the holding cells area in order to meet the prisoner. Since it was a Sound Ninja, Naruto had decided to bring Kin with him.

As they reached the cell, they met a girl that didn’t look any older than them, with reddish hair and a very angry expression on her face. She was behind bars and had bindings on her hands, and as she noticed Kin with her newly acquired leaf headband, the girl gave her the most intense death stare Kin had ever been given.

“This is Tayuya.” Said Kin, trying to remain calm. “She’s one of the Sound Village’s strongest and part of Lord Orochimaru’s personal guards: the Sound Four.” Tayuya gritted her teeth as she heard the black haired girl say all that.

“You have some nerve showing yourself to me, traitor!” Spat Tayuya, still glaring at Kin. “I’m going to enjoy hunting you down once i’m outta this place!”

Kin turned around to look at Naruto, she’d be lying if she told him she wasn’t scared of the Sound Four, after all, she was aware of what monsters they were. Still, she had enough self control to at least remain calm during that altercation.

“So, what are we gonna do with her?” Asked the black haired genin.

Naruto thought to himself for a few seconds, and then turned to Tayuya, glaring right back at her.

“What were you doing in the village?” Asked him, bluntly. “The hell was your goal here?”

Tayuya gave him a nasty smirk.

“Go to hell, you brat!” Answered the ginger ninja. “I’ll die before I'll give you any information!”

“Brat!?” Naruto got exalted for a few seconds, and then remembered the first time he and Kin met, the difference being that this chick was even more annoying, he’d say she was over the top annoying. This situation was strangely similar, but the stakes were much higher so he couldn’t just goof around like he did back then. Plus, he was a very different person now.

“You know that ninjas have ways to squeeze information out of people even if they don’t talk, right?” Asked Kin, crossing her arms.

“Well, you can try!” Tayuya answered, ever defiant.

Naruto sighed. “This isn’t going anywhere.” Said him, turning his back. “Kin, follow me.”

The duo then started to walk back through the corridors, as Tayuya kept yelling insults at them even way after they’d let her line of sight. Naruto and Kin made their way into an interrogation room, where they could talk safely.

“Now, that did bring back some memories.” Naruto joked, falling into a cahir, a dumb smile on his face.

Kin got immediately angry and her cheeks turned red the moment she realized what he meant. “Don’t you dare compare me to that bitch!” Kin continued. “We’re nothing, at all, alike!”

“Alright, alright it was just a joke!” Said him, still smiling.  
Kin then sat in front of him.

“So, what’s the plan now?” The girl asked.

Naruto looked up, considering his options.

“We can either wait for the other ninja to try and get the info out of her by force, or…” Naruto looked at Kin, with a serious look, before continuing. “We can cast *the* jutsu on her.”

Kin looked away, clearly not that thrilled about having Tayuya join Naruto’s little group.

“But what we know for sure, is that we have to find out what her plans were in the village as fast as possible.” Naruto crossed his arms. “We absolutely cannot let them get their hands on Sasuke, you’d better believe it!”

Kin let out a long sigh, she knew what he was gonna say, the mind domination jutsu was the quicker and most efficient option. And as much as she thought about arguing against it, she knew very well how stubborn Naruto was and that there was no way she gonna talk him out of this.

“And how do you plan on going about getting a kiss from her?” Kin asked.

“Well, she’s bound.” Naruto said, casually. “There’s not much she can do to stop me from stealing a kiss.” The orange ninja concluded, without any inkling of hesitation or remorse in his tone of voice.

Kin was a bit taken aback by that, she wasn’t expecting Naruto, who until recently had been a big goody two shoe in her eyes, was suggesting that so nonchalantly. But in the end, she liked the boldness, after all, Kin had never really been a good girl herself.

“Alright then.” Said the black haired kunoichi. “I’ll leave but i’ll still stick around by the area if you need me, i know you like some privacy when you do it with the girls for the first time.”

Naruto smiled confidently at her. 

“I’ll see you later then.” He answered.

And then, Kin left and Naruto went straight to getting the key to her cell.

“You again!?” Tayuya asked, still angry. “Why the hell are you here this time!?”

Naruto opened up the cell and walked inside.

“Same thing, i’m here to get the info i want.” Said him, with a smirk.

“Keep dreaming!” She answered, smirking back at him. “You’re crazy if you think a runt like you can get anything out of me!”  
“We’ll see about that!” Naruto approached her with a foxy grin, and as he did that, Tayuya raised an eyebrow, he was getting a little bit too close for comfort, what the hell was he trying to do!?

It was then that the girl finally realized his intention: he wanted to kiss her. Infuriated and unable to move her limbs, the only thing that the girl could do to defend herself was to bite him, full force, in the cheeks.

Naruto immediately screamed, opening his eyes as he felt her teeth sinking into his cheeks. The ninja jumped back, startled, as his face started to get red with anger.

“YOU BIT ME!!!” Naruto yelled angrily, pointing his finger at her. “What the hell!?”

Tayuya was equally angry, and immediately shot back. “Of course I bit you! And I'll bite you again, you piece of trash!!!”

The kunoichi didn’t stop there. “What did you think you were doing trying to take advantage of me like that!?” She asked, furious, and at the same time a little bit visibly embarrassed. “Are you some kind of pervert!?”

“Per… pervert!?” Naruto took a step back, surprised and pissed off at the same time. Naruto knew that he was indeed becoming a pervert, but even still he didn’t like it when people told it to his face.

“Yeah, that’s what you are!” Tayuya kept yelling. “Try anything funny again and i swear i’ll bite your nose off!!!”

Naruto gave up, there was no way he was ever gonna steal a kiss from her in that state, and he for sure as hell wasn’t gonna force himself on her. Naruto was bad, but he wasn’t THAT bad. Still with his cheeks in pain after getting bitten, Naruto turned around and left the cell, slamming the door shut and locking it up with the keys. The orange ninja then went straight into the vacant interrogation room to cool his head off.

“How the hell am i gonna do this!?” Naruto punched the wall, frustrated. “I need this information as soon as possible! I can’t wait or else Sasuke could be captured by that bastard!”

It’s safe to say that the blonde knucklehead was very frustrated, he learned with his past experiences that he’d need every possible advantage in order to succeed, and he knew that waiting for Ibiki and the others wasn’t the best possible option.

“Something went wrong?” Kin asked, as she entered the room with a coffee cup in hand.

“It’s no use, there’s no way i’m hell i’m getting her to let me kiss her.” Said Naruto, sitting into the chair agan.

“You tried charming her like you did me?” Kin teased him. “I for sure as hell wouldn’t have let you kiss me either back then if you hadn’t done it.” She sat in front of him, offering him some of the drink.

“C’mon, my intention back then wasn’t to seduce you or anything!” Naruto answered, taking a sip. “I said those things from the heart!”

Kin chuckled. “I’m just joking, dumbass.” She explained, having fun at his reaction.

“I think i should try talking to her.” The black haired girl said. “I don’t know much about Tayuya other than her reputation as a member of the Sound Four, so there might be hope i can convince her yet.”

Naruto took another sip. “It’s probably a good idea, after all, I'm really not looking forward to going back there.” Said the orange ninja, still a bit pissed off.

Kin then made her way into the holding cells, where the red haired fiery kunoichi from the sound still waited.

“Can’t you people just leave me alone!?” Tayuya asked, after noticing that Kin had gone back there. “I already said that i’m not giving up any information!”

Kin opened the door and entered the cell, still a bit frightened by the presence of her peer.

“You know that you’re gonna get killed, right?” Said the black haired girl, in a serious tone. “There’s no chance you’re getting rescued from this place, and the leaf ninja will most likely execute you after they’re done extracting everything they need by force.”

Tayuya gritted her teeth.

“Like I care!” She yelled. “If you think you’re going to convince me to become a filthy deserter like you, you’re dead wrong!”

“So, you’re willing to sacrifice yourself for Lord Orochimaru?” Kin asked, bluntly.

“Of course!” Tayuya answered, with full conviction.

“Would he do the same for you?” Kin kept up asking.

Tayuya hesitated before answering, already knowing that he wouldn’t do that in a million years.

“It… it doesn't matter!” The girl replied, angirly. “Lord Orochimaru gave me everything, he made me what I am! I would never betray him!”

“Did he?” The black haired girl said. “Tell me more about that.”

Tayuya then started recalling her earliest memories from when she became a servant of Orochimaru. She had been captured and put in a room alongside dozens of ninja and made to fight in a bloody deathmatch until only she survived, and then, alongside the other winners Sakon, Kidomaru and Jirobo they became Orochimaru’s elite guards: the Sound Four.

She’d never really thought much on why she followed him. Maybe it was because she didn’t have anywhere else to go, maybe it was because of her “friendship” with the other members of the Sound four. But one thing was clear: Orochimaru did not care for her, nor for any of his subordinates in the slightest.

She looked at Kin in the eyes, furious yet unable to respond. Kin then continued to speak.

“I was a Sound Ninja too, I know how that twisted place works.” The black haired girl’s tone got even more serious. “You’re only being kept alive because of your power, and the moment when you become useless, they will get rid of you and replace you with someone stronger.”

Tayuya didn’t like one bit of what she was hearing, and yet she couldn’t come up with any counter argument.

“This is no way of living, you’re no different than a slave.” Kin looked at her in the eyes as she got closer. “It’s one of the reasons why i decided to leave. I’ll choose my own way, I'll do what I want, and if I choose to follow someone, it’s because I know that someone will care for me the same way I care for him.” The girl finished her speech, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Tayuya was left alone, still speechless. The girl didn’t really know what to make of all that, but she knew that there was at least some truth to what Kin said.

-x-

The following day, Naruto received another message from an ANBU member as he left his house in the morning. Tayuya wanted to see him, and so, he went there as fast as possible.

Arriving one more time at the cell to find a distressed Tayuya, Naruto entered the place with a serious expression.

“I spoke to that girl earlier today.” Said Tayuya, looking down. “She said to ask for you.”

“You’re gonna talk?” Asked the orange ninja, wondering if Kin managed to convince her yesterday.

“She… said that…” Tayuya was trying to say something, but was clearly struggling. “Gosh, this is so embarrassing!” She exploded, her face all red.

“She said that you can free me from Lord Orochimaru.” Tayuya finally gathered enough courage to speak. “Is that true?”

“Yep.” Naruto answered, relieved that the situation was getting better. “I saved Kin from him after all, i’m sure i can save you too if you want.”

“I’m really not that thrilled to be saved by someone like you!” Tayuya said, still clearly not 100% on that whole idea. “I don’t need saving, I just need the other villages to not hunt me down once I desert from the Sound.”

“You can live here on the leaf like Kin.” The blonde ninja suggested, in a casual tone. 

“I suppose that’s an option…” She considered. “So, what do i gotta do now?” Asked the ginger.

“Close your eyes for a few seconds.” Naruto asked, making her immediately raise her guard.

“What!?” She yelled. “I’m warning you! Try anything funny and I'll have your head!!!”

“Look, are we gonna do this or not!?” Asked Naruto, losing her patience with how difficult she was being.

“Fine!” Tayuya gave up and closed her eyes. “But whatever you want to do, be quick!"

And just like that, with double the caution of last time, Naruto stole a kiss from her, and with that, activated the mind domination jutsu.

“Finally, i’ve done it.” Naruto walked back, feeling exhausted only by being near Tayuya. She really was way more fiery than Kin in the personality aspect;

After she opened her eyes, it’s safe to say that the situation was a bit awkward.

“...What are you looking at?” She asked Naruto, blushing at the sight of him but trying to hide it. “You have something to say!?”

“Let’s go to the interrogation room before we talk about the information.” Naruto suggested, with a smile. “There’s something we gotta take care of beforehand.”

He then undid her bindings and they both walked into the privacy of the vacant interrogation room. With Tayuya blushing but still trying to look mean and angry. Naruto quickly grabbed her buttocks, making her get all red instantly. "Wha… what the hell!?" She blushed furiously, her heart beating fast, pretty embarrassed at what was happening. Naruto enjoying every second of that.

When they got to the interrogation room, the orange ninja locked the door and sat on a chair, grinning. "Alright, Tayuya. Strip." Naruto ordered, having the time of his life, managing to embarrass her even more. "The… then turn around!" She yelled at him. "You disgusting freak! Pervert!" She continued to throw profanities at him, with Naruto not caring since he knew that she was already under his control.

"Alright then." Naruto then turned around, playing along with her. When Tayuya made sure he wasn't looking, she started to undo her purple belt. As the belt fell in the ground, the red hair then took off her hat and subsequently her robes and ninja shoes. Now, she was only wearing a black, skin tight, bodysuit. Tayuya’s nipples were hard and they were already visible, next, she slipped out of it, now getting naked except for her to black wristbands. “Ok, you can turn around.” She said, trying to avoid showing her embarrassment for being naked in front of Naruto. The blonde ninja almost got out of breath as he saw her nude form, underneath all of that clothing and aggressiveness, the girl was really, and i mean *really* cute.

Her breasts were slightly bigger than Kin’s, and her body had a few more curves. Naruto could tell that she was excited too, by the hardness of her nipples and her rubbing her thighs against one another. “Stop staring at me! You stupid pervert!” She kept cursing, but this time only managed to amuse Naruto. His cock was rock hard, and he couldn’t wait any longer. Naruto approached Tayuya, who flinched as he grabbed her hips, and bent her over against the interrogation table. “The hell are you doing!?” The girl barked, as she lifted her firm butt up, her mouth and body clearly saying different things. Naruto grabbbed her asscheeks with his hands, her butt was amazing, and although it wasn’t at Sakura’s level, it sure did came close. He played with her ass for a little while, and then dropped his pants. Tayuya was expecting him to put it on right away, so she was surprised when he spread her cheeks, and placed his hard cock in between them.

“This feels so good!” Said the blonde genin, and he felt his length harden even more as it was hotdogged in between those amazing buttocks. Naruto started to slowly move, thrusting in between her asscheeks but without penetrating her. He moved as if he was fucking her, and the feeling was just as good or maybe even better. The friction of his cock against those sexy, firm, cheeks, was driving Naruto into an oasis of pleasure. “I’m coming!” He yelled, as his member started to shoot rope after rope of hot, thick sperm all over Tayuya’s back.

“You asshole!” She yelled. “Just put it inside already!” She was already in heat as she felt the warm liquid hitting her skin, her pussy already dripping in anticipation. “Or aren’t you man enough for that!?” Naruto smirked, grabbing her hips again, turning her around, and sitting her atop the table. She automatically spread her legs, waiting for him to do it. “Well, since you want me to put it on so much, i’m not gonna do it.” Naruto gave her a foxy grin. “What!?” Tayuya was confused. “Think of it as payback for you being so damn annoying!”

Naruto then relentlessly went down on her, immediately attacking her soaked pussy with his mouth. He licked her fold, one on one, in circular patterns, making the redhead start to moan loudly, drowning in pleasure. Naruto sucked her clit, incredibly horny himself. Tayuya locked him in with her legs, moaning like a horny slut as she started to feel his tongue penetrate and wiggle inside her pussy.

“You piece of trash!!!” She yelled, arching her back and neck, as an overpowering strong orgasm took hold of her body. The bliss was unbelievable, and she kept moaning for a few instants as the post orgasm bliss started to settle inside her. Naruto got up on his feet again, proud for getting her to cum with his mouth only. For a few more instants he watched her pleasure riddled face return to her defiant, pissed off look. “You little!” She got all red again, and managed to catch Narutp off guard. She grabbed him and threw him on the table, straddling him soon after. “I’m going to make you mine, Naruto Uzumaki!” Her eyes stared at his soul, both longing and wanting to dominate him, making his cock get rock hard immediately after hearing that. “And you're gonna give it to me one way or the other! You piece of trash!” She quickly grabbed his cock with her hand and inserted it inside her pussy, once again starting to moan.

Tayuya’s damp insides were really tight, and it didn’t help that she started to move and rock her hips against his. Riding him like a pro, her hands holding his shoulders, digging her nails on his skin, which only increased Naruto’s horniness. The blonde put one hand on her hip and another one on her ass, grabbing it as he pushed his cock against her at the same time, with the lovers synchronizing their movements with each other. Soon, the pleasure was too much to bear, and they came at the same time, Naruto shooting his sperm all the way up to her womb, filling her up to the brim.

The girl collapsed atop Naruto, with him feeling her sweaty naked body rubbing against his, feeling nipples and her heavy breathing.”How did you like it?” Naruto asked, caressing the back of her head with his left hand. Tayuya took a little while to answer, and then only said: I liked it… just a little…” Naruto chuckled after hearing that, making the girl get mad again and look him in the eyes. “But if you tell anyone i said that, i'll kill you!” And there she was, back to her normal self, thought Naruto. This was gonna be a fun night back home.

-x-

The next morning, Naruto and Tayuya went to Tsunade to formalize the former sound ninja’s integration into the Leaf Village. Since Tsunade was Naruto’s puppet, they managed to skip most of the bureaucracy and the girl got her leaf headband on that same day. Kin and her still really weren’t fond of each other, so Naruto decided that it was best that the redhead lived somewhere else for the time being. And so, she was given an apartment in Naruto’s neighborhood. Kakashi also sealed her curse mark so it wouldn’t go out of control, like he did with Sasuke’s.

One more day passes, and as the night comes once more and the full moon looms over the landscape of the leaf village, three mysterious figures watch over Sasuke’s hospital room from a nearby rooftop...


End file.
